The Once and Future Prince
by NoseyHeiffer
Summary: The King of the Wizarding World is dying and his long-lost heir must be found. After the war, Severus learns an astonishing truth about himself. Prince was more than a last name. It was a title, and Severus is in line for the throne. How will he react when he learns the truth?
1. Chapter 1

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 1**

 **May 2, 1998**

"Severus!" Lily called out to him.

"Lily," he gasped with the last of his breath. He cracked his eyes, praying for a chance to see her again, and there she stood. The silky, smoothness of her long, beautiful red hair gleamed even through her ghostly luminescence. His last wish had been fulfilled, and now, at last, he could close his eyes and die in peace.

"Severus!" she shouted urgently.

His eyes jerked open. Lily's voice was a command he dare not disobey, but there was pain, unbearable pain in his throat, and he couldn't answer her. His strength was gone. His breath used up. All he wanted was to sink back down into that downy, peace and drift away in dreams of her.

James drifted into his view. "Get up, Severus. They are looking for you. They'll be here soon."

He bristled at the sight of his former tormentor and rival. "No Azk-!" With a gasp, he managed to choke out a few syllables.

"Severus," Lily explained gently as she knelt beside him. "Severus, you aren't going to Azkaban, and you aren't going to die. They won't let you." She smiled at him. "Listen, Sev, I need you to stay awake. I need you to get up."

And because she asked it of him, he reached into his deepest reserves of strength. Groaning from the pain and effort, Severus rolled himself onto his side. He clawed at the boards and dragged himself across the filthy floor of the Shrieking Shack, sliding though a pool of his own congealed blood.

He was under a window now, and he used the ledge to pull himself into a sitting position. The gaping wound in his throat was pinched shut by his chin pressing down on his chest.

"So, sor'," he gasped. "I tri-, tri-"

Words failed him. Air fluttered through the rip in his throat. Desperately, he tried to grasp her hands. One flailing hand managed to clamp across his torn throat, so he could tell her the urgent news. His words were a breathy gush. "A'thing! A'thing, Lily. Love you."

"Shhh," she cooed as if he were her child. "Shhh, Sev, it's all right. I know. No, don't try to speak. Let the wound stay closed."

James appeared again on his other side, wavering in and out of focus. "Snape, it's all right. Just listen to me," James said, a smile on the phantom face, "Death changes us, makes us rethink things, admit things, face our demons before we're allowed to move on. I need you to understand how wrong we all were. We hurt you intentionally, and that was wrong. Snape, if I could go back and change things, I would."

"Please forgive us," Lily added. "We wronged you."

James snorted, but no breath issued forth. "Severus, we need your forgiveness before we can move on, and, ironically, you need to forgive us before you can move on, too."

"C'ming wi' ye?" Severus whispered eagerly, his eyes begging Lily.

"Hush, Sev," she admonished him. "Save your breath and strength."

"You can't come with us. It's not your time. You've got to go back, Snape," James insisted. "You still have things to do. They need you, all of them!"

Them? He wondered who James meant. Dull-eyed he looked around the dusty shack. He had thought he was alone, but he wasn't. Slowly, the sun rose and shot a beam of morning light through the window. Long slanted beams of light, dancing with dust motes, warmed his head and shoulders and illuminated the ramshackled room. It felt good. He closed his eyes and rested.

"Where is he?" a shrill voice, Hermione Granger, demanded. "When we left, he was right here!"

"Shite!" a young man exclaimed in horror. "Look at all the blood!"

"There he is!" Hermione shrieked. "Help me, Harry!"

There was a wet sound of shoes smacking in the sticky puddle of blood. Then, there was the vibration as a set of knees hit the floorboards beside him.

"Hermione," Harry declared, "this is hopeless. Look how much blood he's lost. There's no way he's still alive." Gently, he pulled her shoulders. "Come on, let's go back. We can send a team back for his- for him later. There are others in urgent need right now. We can help them."

"No, Harry," she argued. "I'm not leaving him without trying. He deserves that much!"

"What about Ron? He needs you right now," Harry stated bluntly.

"Lils?" he wheezed.

"Harry!" she shrieked, grabbing his arm. "He is alive! Look!"

"I don't believe it!"

Another set of knees hit the floor on the other side of Professor Severus Snape. Then, he heard the clinking of vials.

"Here, Harry," Granger ordered, "this is blood replenishing potion. Just keep pouring it down this throat while I bandage the wound."

He felt a cool liquid ease into his parched mouth. He felt firm, warm hands gently holding his neck, shifting his weight. Then, there was a firmness around his throat.

"Come on, Professor," Granger commanded him, "promise me you won't die on us!"

"Listen to me," Lily urged. "You must let go of your anger, your bitterness, Sev. Let go of your hurt and pain. You must forgive us, forgive everyone who's hurt you, and then you must forgive yourself. Look at me, Sev, and promise me!"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Pr'misss," he mumbled feebly.

"Shite!" Harry exclaimed. "He's answering you!"

Hermione began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh, Harry! I knew it!"

Harry shook his head in amazement. "Hurry, Hermione," he told her. "We've got to get him out of here."

"Professor," Hermione said. She leaned in closer and gentled her voice. "You've just got to hang on a bit longer."

"You've got to hold on a little longer, Sev," Lily told him. "You will do great things once you learn to forgive and let go.

"Yes." His eyes were slowly closing.

"You'll be fine now, Sev," Lily said gently. "We'll see you again much later. Goodbye."

"You'll be okay now, Professor," Hermione told him. "You just rest. Harry is searching for something to transfigure into a stretcher. This is a painkiller. Try to swallow. Good."

"Here, help me get him on it." Harry had transfigured an old chair and pillow into a padded stretcher. "You get his feet, and I'll take his head. I don't want to take the chance of levitating him. He's been through too much already."

"Thank you, Harry," she said. "I know Ron will be angry, but I just couldn't leave him to die."

Harry inhaled deeply and let out a long breath. He bent over and took the heavy end of the stretcher. "Come on. Let's go."

 **May 4, 1998**

"Can he hear me?" the rich, bass voice asked. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes, sir," a man replied. This voice belonged to an older man. "I believe he can."

"That's good," Shacklebolt continued. He sighed deeply. "I need to speak with him."

"Now, see here!" the other man protested. "I won't have you upsetting my patient. Death Eater or not, the man is my responsibility!"

There was a sharp inhalation of air. "I'm sorry, but I've been appointed interim Minster of Magic, and I have a duty to perform, Doctor-"

"Hartley," the man declared, "Dr. Robert Hartley, and I won't allow you to-"

There was a rustling of robes as Kingsley stepped forward, ignoring the doctor's protests. "Snape? Severus?" He used his an official auror voice. "The war is over. Riddle is dead as are most of his Death Eaters. The few remaining will start trial tomorrow."

Severus could hear the man's robes rustling. "Dr. Hartley," he called out, "are you sure he can hear me?"

"I believe that he can," Hartley replied.

"Snape," Shacklebolt stated, "I'll see that you get a fair trial, and I'll see to it that it takes place only when you're well enough to attend."

Snape wanted to thank the auror. It was far more than he'd hoped to get, but his body wouldn't obey him. He couldn't even open his eyes.

The next sound that he heard was the door sweeping open. A young man's voice called out in urgency. "Minister? Minster Shacklebolt?"

"Yes, Percy, what is it?" Kingsley sighed with weariness.

Percy Weasley spoke quickly in clipped tones. "It's Harry, sir, Harry Potter. He claims to have vital information that will completely exonerate Professor Snape. He insists that you speak with him now."


	2. Chapter 2

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Summer 1998**

"That's it, Severus, swallow," a familiar voice urged. It had an almost warm tone. "Mr. Potter shared your memories with the Wizengamot." A cool, damp cloth smoothed his forehead. "Oh, I know," she whispered. "I know how embarrassed you must feel, but you won't be going to Azkaban."

"Irma, dear," another voice, gravelly and equally familiar, spoke, "visitors are limited to only fifteen minutes each. Our time for today is up."

"Oh, Argus," the voice sobbed. "I can't bear to see him like this."

The sound of a door opening, of hasty rustling, and firm footsteps penetrated his ears.

"Headmaster," Argus said respectfully, "we were just leaving. Let me help you, Irma."

"I hope," Irma hissed sharply, "that you've come here to apologize for using and deceiving him like you did!"

"That, he is!" Another woman insisted angrily. "I'm personally seeing to it that he makes the rounds today to apologize to everyone."

A door shut firmly, and footsteps drew nearer him. He heard the creaking of ancient joints as someone moved to sit beside him.

"Severus?" A fatherly voice, remorseful, was calling him. "Can you hear me?"

Habit kicked in; he must obey. His eyelids flickered open, and he recognized the man. He tried to speak, to call to Albus, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Och, no, lad," Minerva cried. She hastened to his other side and gripped his hands. "Ye mustn't strain that beautiful voice!" Her eyes were a sea of green, swimming with tears.

"My boy," Albus began, "I cannot begin to express how very sorry I am to have used you like I did. As you can see, you did not kill me. You soul is undamaged. I can only pray you'll forgive me."

"For. Give." He murmured the words as he sank back into darkness.

* * *

"I don't know why we're here," a sullen voice muttered.

"Ron," a young man's voice chided, "I know you're still grieving, but could you have some sympathy here?"

There was a pause. "Good morning, Professor," a young woman said brightly. "I've brought you some flowers. See? I'll put them here on the window sill."

Snape slowly cracked his eyelids and was rewarded with a blaze of color. The summer sun, sliding through the window, sent shafts of light through a Slytherin green vase, casting emerald beams of light on the wall behind. Above the vase, a profusion of King Alfred daffodils mixed with deep purple irises and soft English ivy saturated the air in sweet perfume.

He inhaled, gave a slight smile, and opened his mouth to speak.

"No, sir," young Potter stated firmly, "don't try to speak. It'll strain your vocal cords." He shifted from one foot to another and gestured around the room. "We, Ron, Hermione, and I, well, we've come to apologize for thinking the worst of you, sir, and to let you know that you've been acquitted of all charges."

"Say something, Ronald!"

"What do you want me to say?" he challenged. "All right, all right. Um, yeah, well, Harry and I are starting as junior aurors next week," he said. "Hermione says she's going to Australia to find her parents, but when she comes back, we're getting married and starting a family."

"What?" She sounded angry. "Ron, we can talk about that another time."

Harry picked up the thread of conversation. "Anyway, Professor, the best news is that you're free to pick what you want to do now. You can return to Hogwarts if you want, set up your own potions business, or travel."

"Professor," Hermione said softly. She tugged the hospital blanket up and tucked it in. "We can't stay long. Your doctor has limited visitors to no more than fifteen minutes." She fussed with his pillow. "I just had to see for myself that you were well before I left." She bent forward and brushed her lips against his forehead.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ron demanded.

"We'll be going now, sir," Potter said. "There are a lot of people who want to see you."

* * *

"You're certainly looking better than the last time I saw you," Draco said with a smile. He looked thin in the black mourning coat. "Good morning, Uncle." He walked over to the bed and shook Severus' hand. "Don't try to speak. The doctor says you're mending well, but there's no need to risk it. Mother came to see you."

"Daffodils, Irises, Ivy?" Narcissa inquired. "My, my, Severus, you must have a secret admirer." She laughed, a lovely tinkling sound that was at odds with her black widow's dress.

"Mother," Draco laughed, "don't tease him. I think Granger brought those in." He laughed again. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I doubt she knows the meaning behind her bouquet. She probably chose these flowers because they're pretty and smell nice."

"Well, perhaps not," Narcissa conceded, "but I wouldn't doubt there are hordes of women romanticizing about Severus now that Mr. Harry Potter has splashed the story of his undying love for Lily all over the headlines."

Snape winced.

Draco frowned at his mother. "Well, Potter kept Uncle Severus out of prison and us too, Mother. Even Uncle Rabastan escaped sentencing."

"Your uncle Rab isn't the brightest wizard in the world, Draco. He was only following his brother's orders." Narcissa sighed. "But you're right, Draco. Potter's testimony allowed us our freedom if not our fortune."

"We don't need father's money!" Draco snapped at her. He inhaled and slowly let it out. "I apologize, Mother. I shouldn't speak to you that way. I know you loved father, and it's sad that he's gone." He stood up and paced the small room. "But I really don't care about money. We'll get along somehow."

"I think we've bothered Severus enough with our troubles," Narcissa stood. "We should be leaving. We'll see you later, Severus."

 **Fall 1998**

"Snape!" Sirius Black cried out cheerfully. "You're looking better, mate! Isn't he, Moony?"

Remus Lupin looked haunted. "Much better." He tilted his head to the side. "And the scars aren't likely to show under your shirt collar."

Snape swallowed back his emotions – resentment, pain, anger, regret, and thankfulness. It was time to put into practice what his doctor had been counseling him to do. "Good morning," he rasped out politely

Sirius grinned and thumped Lupin in the chest with an 'I told you so' look. "Look here, Snape," he continued, "we brought nearly the whole bloody faculty to see you."

"Hello, Severus," Septima Vector said. She, followed by her best friend Aurora Sinistra, walked around the bed and stood on the opposite side. "You're really looking much better. You've got some roses in your cheeks now."

"And look at that gorgeous head of hair!" Aurora Sinistra cried. "Not a strand of silver it in. You know, Severus, if you were a woman, I'd be tempted to snatch you bald out of sheer envy!"

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Aurora," Rolanda Hooch laughed. "So, Snape, are you coming back to join us? We can sure use the help."

"Slughorn quit. He said even wild threstrals could drag him back," Black put in.

"And there are several positions needing to be filled," Lupin added. "Muggle studies, potions, DADA, history of magic." He shrugged. "That is, if we can get the building repaired first."

"Oh, we'll get Hogwarts repaired, and she'll be even better than before," Filius Flitwick declared.

Snape frowned. "That bad?"

"The school and her grounds sustained extensive destruction. Minerva estimates the school will be closed this entire school year," Sinistra told him.

"The staff room as well as most of the staff quarters were damaged," Aurora said. "We've converted several of the classrooms into temporary housing for staff and workers."

"The library took several direct hits," Flitwick sighed sadly. "There are several volumes still missing."

"I thought poor Irma was going to have a nervous breakdown," Pomona added. "I've never seen anyone take on so over books. She's been in constant tears since the Battle."

"A long time coming,' Sybil Trelawney muttered. "A long time coming. Corridors full of gemstones of immeasurable power. Gemstone colored flowers on a hill."

All eyes swiveled to stare at the divination teacher. Sirius coughed into his hand, disguising a laugh. "Yes, thank you, Sybil. I hope some of those gemstones you mentioned get found soon. The school needs money for repairs."

"Needs funds?" Snape croaked.

"The Ministry confiscated the assets of all convicted Death Eaters," Filius explained, "but the money will first be used to help victims and their families. The school and her repairs are last on the list."

"As usual," muttered Hooch.

"We've received many donations from private sources, though," Sinistra said, "but right now, we-" She gestured around the group. "-are on reduced salary."

"That means we're getting paid only room and board instead of a salary," Septima explained sourly.

"We do have some volunteers, though. Some of the older students," Black added, "come out to help with the repairs and rebuilding during the day. Potter, Lovegood, Abbott, Malfoy, a couple of Weasleys. And, of course, the house elves."

"Thank goodness for the elves, Remus added. "We might not get paid, but at least we don't have to worry about being homeless and hungry," Remus declared.

"Like the war orphans," Hooch lamented. "I worry about them the most. So many people were killed or went missing." She shook her head. "There are children with no one to take care of them, like those poor Carrow twins."

Severus bolted upright in his bed. "Amycus? Alecto?"

"Good heavens! No!" Filius quickly said. He frowned at Hooch, then patted Severus' shoulder. "Thanks to you, they were the first Death Eaters taken into custody. A masterful stroke, Severus, if I may be allowed to say. The way you deflected Minerva's attack spell and caused it to whiplash back and catch those two unawares."

Snape relaxed against his pillows and closed his eyes briefly.

"Sorry, Snape," Hooch told him. "I mean Amycus' nieces, Flora and Hestia. They've no home and no family left. They're good girls, not a mean bone in their bodies, but because they come from a Death Eater family, they're not welcome."

"Rolanda has taken the girls in," Pomona explained with a grin. "She claims to be a Slytherin through and through, but if you look closely, you can see a bit of Hufflepuff shining out."

"Still, Severus," Lupin said, "we miss you, and if you want to because you're under absolutely no obligation to-"

"What he's trying to say," Aurora interrupted, "is that we understand what you were going through last year, and we are ashamed of the way we treated you."

"Albus should be ashamed," Hooch muttered.

Pomona cleared her throat loudly and grinned. "No need to worry about that. I have it on the best authority that Minerva is making his life hell. She says that she's going to make sure he pays for his sins."

Septima leaned over and kissed his check. "We love you, Severus, and hope you choose to come back."

Sirius frowned and growled. "Love might be going a bit too far." He pulled Septima back from the bed. "But, we would like you to forgive us, mate, and to come back."

"Well someone must love him," Sprout declared. "Would you look at the flowers?" She laughed aloud at the blank stares around her. "Forgotten your N.E.W.T level herbology, have you? Daffodils are for respect and unrequited love. Irises indicate friendships, faithfulness, valor, and wisdom." She wagged a finger at Snape. "I tell you, Severus, whoever sent these is a keeper. Don't you dare let her get away."

"Okay, okay, time to go," Black declared. "I, for one, don't want to hear any more about Snape's love life." He herded them out the door, but he stuck his head back in. "I'm glad you survived, Snape."


	3. Chapter 3

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

I want to thank everyone who has left reviews and sent me kind messages. I REALLY do appreciate you all.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 3**

 **July 1999**

He woke with a gasp and a shiver. That old dream still taunted him. He was in the Shrieking Shack, lying in a puddle of his own blood, with Lily beside him. Even now, more than a year after the war, it haunted him. He never was sure how much of it was a dream and how much real. But Lily had insisted that he learn to forgive, and he'd done his best to follow her advice.

Like Dr. Hartley had taught him, he inhaled and exhaled deeply three times, releasing the tension. Hogwarts wasn't the only thing that needed extensive repairs after the war, and Dr. Hartley had seen to it that his mental well-being was restored along with the physical.

Severus sat up and shoved the tangled bedclothes away. He scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands while his feet groped for his slippers. The floor in his new Head of House chambers was cold. He was thankful, though, that someone had seen fit to move his rooms nearer the other staff members. Cold he could handle; the damp was another story. Wrapping his housecoat around his spare frame, he shuffled to the bathroom.

The reflection in his mirror was by far the best version of himself he'd ever known. Despite the hardships and sufferings he'd gone through in his thirty-nine years, his hair still gleamed blue-black. That inky black hair with not a strand of silver to be found was the envy of every lady on the faculty.

He smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth. They were still slightly yellow – he wasn't about to give up his coffee - but no longer crooked. After his release from St. Mungo's, it had taken months for him to gather his nerve. In the end, though, he'd laughed himself into the appointment, as if a Muggle dentist could be more fearsome than either Albus Dumbledore or the Dark Lord.

The scars were still there, a series of white lines across his throat. He rubbed a finger across each one, grateful to the healers who saved his life and his voice. Grateful, too, to the Granger girl for halting the flow of blood and casting the stasis charm on him. She and Potter had returned just in time to get him to St. Mungo's.

Quickly, he washed his face, shaved, and showered. He cast a drying charm and pulled a brush through his silky hair. Today was important. Hogwarts, having been closed for extensive repairs after the war, was almost ready to re-open. No academics had been taught for over a year, two if you counted that dismal year when he was Headmaster. But the final repairs were made. There were only a few, remaining matters to work through.

The curriculum was undergoing a much-needed overhaul, and new staff needed to be hired. Because there were likely to be many non-traditional older students completing or re-taking their seventh year, housing was another problem to be tackled. And there simply was no more money.

As he slid into his underclothing, Snape remembered how Shacklebolt had done all he could to help the school. As acting Minister, Kingsley had frozen and confiscated all assets belonging to convicted Death Eaters and used them as war reparations. Any leftover funds went to the repair of Hogwarts, but those funds and the private donations only went so far.

Today, Albus was taking his Heads of House to meet with the King and Queen to discuss additional funding for the school. He wondered what they were like. No one had seen or heard from the Monarchy since the late 1950's. He'd heard a rumor or two that they had withdrawn into permanent mourning when their only child, a daughter, had died.

Severus, as the only acquitted ex-Death Eater, needed to dress carefully today. His clothes, he'd decided, should reflect his change of heart. After his release from St. Mungo's and complete exoneration of all charges, Snape found himself no longer bound to anyone. For the first time in his life, he was free. He felt like a new man, and he intended that his outward appearance reflected his inward changes.

He stepped into new, black flannel trousers and pulled on a freshly ironed, crisp white Oxford button-down. With practiced ease, he put a Windsor knot in his pine green tie and fastened the tie tack Albus had given him on his twenty-fifth birthday. It was a silver serpent with emerald eyes that winked at him. Pulling on a matching green vest, Severus snorted as he thought about the Headmaster. He loved Albus like a father, but he was still very angry with him.

It was a dirty, rotten trick he and Poppy had played on them all, faking his death. The old man had used him and everyone else mercilessly. He would forgive the Headmaster in the long run, he supposed. After all was done and said, the war had to be won, and it was. But deep in his heart, his feelings for Dumbledore were tied up with those for his own father, Tobias Snape, and both were going to take time to forgive.

Slowly he buttoned the vest and tucked in his new gold pocket watch. It was a gift from Potter, an olive branch of sorts. To him, it was a reminder that all things must pass. It had taken him months of soul-searching as he lay in St. Mungo's, but he'd forgiven the Marauders – living and dead. Even Lily and his obsession with her was gone.

He pulled on a fashionable, new, black suit coat over the vest, and he smiled at his reflection in the cheval mirror. _I look smart like a London investment banker,_ he thought. Then, almost reverentially, he donned his academic robes. He'd earned the title Master of Potions before he was twenty-one years old, and it was the one thing in his life he was most proud of. And, by heaven, he was going to wear his robes. Not plain teaching robes, not Death Eater robes, but his own full sleeved professorial robes.

The Hogwarts' group, led by the Headmaster, was directed into a large, airy room by a wizard footman. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and staff," the footman announced. The ladies curtsied, and the men bowed.

* * *

The Queen of the Wizarding world, the Lady of the Lake, raised an elegant, white hand from her lap and gestured. "Do come in," she said gently. Gracious and regal, even at over a century, the Lady of the Lake was a timeless beauty. She sat regally upon the edge of a cream-colored velvet sofa, her back straight with one expressive brow raised in question as she examined her guests eagerly.

"Your Majesty, Lady of the Lake," Headmaster Dumbledore said formally. He stepped forward and again bowed deeply from the waist. "Thank you for agreeing to see us, my lady."

"Albus Dumbledore!" the petite lady cried with delight upon seeing him. She clasped her hands to her breast and the cameo pinned there. "It's been years since we last met," she said gaily. Her blue eyes dancing in merriment, she waved them forward with a graceful movement of her hand. "Please, everyone, come in."

A stray shaft of sunlight fell upon her elaborate coiffure of long silver braids coiled on top her head like a crown, and it created a halo around her. Queen Althea, the Lady of the Lake, reached out her hand for Dumbledore's kiss.

She frowned and looked down at the old man's hand. "Albus, dear, your hand? Whatever caused this?"

He shifted on the chair. "I fell afoul of one of Riddle's horcruxes."

She pulled his hand closer to her face and cast a critical eye on it. Releasing his hand finally, she turned and called out to her house elf, who stood in the corner. "Beenie, tea would be nice."

The elf vanished and returned in a flash. "Your tea, Your Majesty," the elf said respectfully. Then, he snapped his fingers, drawing around a group of seats, and began serving tea.

Accepting a cup the elf offered her, she gave a gracious sweep of her hand. "Thank you, Beenie, dear," she said gently. "Please have a cup of tea. I'm sure you'll appreciate the blend."

She waited for everyone to enjoy their tea and sandwiches before folding her hands in her lap. "I'll be blunt. Your hand, Albus, it was quite the masterful job of containing the curse. I congratulate the caster of the healing spell, but why in the world would you wait so long to see me about it? You have risked not only permanent loss of your arm, but also your life."

"Because he's a stubborn old cuss is why," Minerva muttered into her tea.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Poppy interjected, "but can you heal Albus' hand?"

"Perhaps," she mused aloud. "You said it was damaged by a horcrux?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dumbledore admitted. "There were seven, but they have all been destroyed."

"Can you really remove the curse?" Minerva asked.

The Lady of the Lake smiled. "Yes, I only need to call upon the power of Avalon to assist me."

She stood and took Albus' hand again, her own tiny hands barely covering his. Closing her eyes in concentration, she filled herself with power until a blue glow shimmered all around her. Slowly, the glow, pulsing and growing, crept out of her hands into his like waves beating against the shore. Push after push, wave after wave of blue energy throbbed unrelentingly until ever so slowly the tarry mass beneath the skin began to recede.

With a gasp, the queen's eyes popped open, and she collapsed back into the arms of the elf. Slowly, Beenie lowered his mistress onto the sofa and handed her another cup of tea.

Instantly, Poppy grabbed Dumbledore's hand. "It's gone!" Poppy cried out. She turned Albus' hand over, examining it minutely.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Albus told her humbly. "I don't know that I can ever repay you for this."

"You can repay me with an explanation," she told him, sipping some more tea. "Madam Pomfrey, is it?" Queen Althea asked suddenly. "You will explain how Albus apparently returned from the dead." Beenie offered her a plate piled high with chocolate biscuits. "Thank you, again, Beenie." She nibbled daintily.

Poppy swallowed and set her teacup aside. "Well," Poppy said, blushing, "we created a manikin of the Headmaster. That night Albus exchanged places with his effigy, and it was this manikin that was 'killed' and fell from the tower. As the school's Matron, I was the one who certified the fake Albus dead." She gestured towards the Headmaster.

"A very clever idea," the queen admitted. She glared coldly at Dumbledore. "I read how you and Madam Pomfrey left everyone believing you were dead. You even attended your own funeral, I believe." Having finished her second cup of tea, the Lady of the Lake set down her cup with a clink. "Very clever, indeed, but also very cruel to your friends and loved ones."

Dumbledore shifted uneasily on the couch. He felt like a first-year being called to account for his misdeeds. "It was, Your Majesty," he admitted, "but necessary."

"Necessary?" She stared at the Headmaster, daring him to explain.

"Tom Riddle," Dumbledore supplied, "ordered my murder, and I took advantage of it."

"The so-called Lord Voldemort," she spat. "I've known of that up-start for many years. He thought he could reign as king by marrying and manipulating my daughter." She raised an eyebrow. "You do remember my daughter?"

"I remember, Your Majesty," Dumbledore replied slowly. He blushed.

She hummed her disapproval. "Remind me of whom you ordered to kill you."

Dumbledore stared into his empty teacup. "It was Severus," he told her softly. "Severus Snape."

The Lady of the Lake stared at the Headmaster, seemingly frozen in place, for a long moment. Then, her eyes shifted beyond the old wizard to Severus, who sat beside the Headmaster. She gazed distractedly for what seemed like years. Then, she cleared her throat. "As I said, it was a clever job of manipulating the situation," she stated primly, but it was clear from her tone that she intended no compliment.

"Why didn't you tell me we had guests?" a deep, masculine voice boomed.


	4. Chapter 4

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

THANK you so much for the reviews and IM's!

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 4**

Automatically rising from their seats, the staff of Hogwarts faced the open doorway and the huge wizard who stood there. Quickly the ladies dropped another curtsey while the gentlemen again bowed from the waist.

The wizard was nearly seven feet tall, and although he must have been well over a hundred years old, he exuded power and confidence. Viking blood was evident in his high cheek bones and piercing blue eyes, which were situated above a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. His shoulders were wide, and he had a warrior's broad chest. Two short steps brought him into the room, and he towered over the Lady of the Lake. He leaned over and took a cup of tea and a biscuit. His voice, though more subdued, was still deep and rumbling. "And why wasn't I invited, dear sister?"

"My Lord, forgive my forwardness in addressing you without leave," Albus Dumbledore spoke up, "but we petitioned to see the Crown concerning matters of Hogwarts."

The huge man turned, took a chair next to Minerva, and popped the biscuit in his mouth. He scrutinized the Hogwarts committee with his sharp blue eyes as he crunched the sweet. Swallowing, he grunted and set the teacup down. He glared at Dumbledore.

"It's well past time we let go of our resentment towards the school and helped them," Althea, the Lady of the Lake insisted. "I need your help, Arcturus, to convince Aquilla."

Again, the wizard grunted. "That will be difficult," he told her. He glowered fiercely at the Headmaster. "He still holds that school to blame, Dumbledore. The three of you, Armando, Horace, and you, assured us that she would be safe at that damned school. You lied."

Dumbledore's cheeks pinked with anger, but he held his temper. "If you'll recall, my lord, she was safe. What she chose to do outside of the school when she had achieved her majority was something we had no control over."

"Oh, Arcturus!" Althea exclaimed. "You know good and well that Albus is not a liar! You also know that Helen was as stubborn and unforgiving as her father."

The tall wizard stopped and took a deep breath. "I apologize, my queen." He turned to Dumbledore. "And I apologize to you as well, Albus. I know you are not a liar."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You've come to ask for our help with the school?" Lady Althea asked quickly.

"Perhaps," Filius Flitwick interrupted diplomatically. He set down his tea things. "Perhaps I may be allowed to answer that?" He gave them all his most charming smile and waited until the queen and her brother nodded. "Because of recent events," he explained, "the school needs to make several changes to accommodate our students. Many of our pupils this year will be non-traditional. They are young adults, not children, and they will have to balance their continuing education with supporting themselves. We feel it is imperative to discuss future goals with them and to test all returning students to determine their correct placement, and to do this we need-"

"Funding, I'm sure," Arcturus interrupted. "Why do you need to test them?"

Severus cleared his throat. "The last time the school was in session, the educational standards were abysmal," he admitted. "Very little was taught, and less was learned."

Pomona patted her younger colleague on the shoulder. "Also, Your Highness, some of our students have sadly lost family members," she explained gently. "We believe that these children will need counseling."

"Other students would benefit from a work-study program, in which they could work outside of the school, earning a bit of pay, while finishing their seventh year," Minerva added.

"Or," Poppy spoke up, "an apprentice program. Hogwarts professors have, from time to time, taken on apprentices, yes, but I mean in other fields as well." She gestured towards Minerva. "Robert McGonagall, for example, has agreed to accept a law apprentice should a suitable student be found, and I've been begging for years for St. Mungo's to establish a medical track for the upper years."

"You're speaking of a complete overhaul of school practices," Prince Arcturus replied. "You'd be committing the school to far more than just education."

"But isn't part of our job to assist students in the transition from childhood to adulthood?" Pomona asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Queen Althea cried.

Prince Arcturus nodded in agreement. "And it's high time the Crown stepped back into the public eye. By helping the school, we'll be helping our people as well." He shifted in the chair. "And we can prepare them for the news that their king is dying and has no proper heir."

"Don't you dare speak ill of my daughter, Arcturus," she growled angrily. "Helen was– and, now Aquilla-" She broke off, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Sister," Lord Arcturus replied gently but insistently, "I do not wish to distress you, but we must locate a suitable and proper heir to the Seat of Merlin. Your husband is weakening. The physicians give him little more than a year. We haven't much time." He reached forward and handed her a spotless linen handkerchief. "And you'll need time to choose a wife for him, your own successor, a new Lady of the Lake."

"Thank you," she answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, Arcturus. I know all of this."

Arcturus shot a knowing glare at Dumbledore. "Traditionally, the Monarchy has kept itself above the Wizarding world and its politics," he stated. "The Ministry must run the Wizarding World. The Powers of Merlin's Crystal Cave and those of Avalon must remain solely with the Monarch, above the reach of petty tyrants."

"Just image what would have happened if Helen-" Her voice broke as she uttered her daughter's name. "-if she had chosen to marry that Riddle upstart long ago when he came courting her!" Lady Althea cried out, the handkerchief wrinkled in her fist.

Her brother patted her hands. "Now, Althea, dear, don't you fret," he told her gently. He turned to Dumbledore. "We'll be happy to fully fund your programs, but I'll need access to the genealogical works your library, Dumbledore," he stated, "and a research assistant, someone discrete, who's familiar with the situation. We must searchfor an heir."

"I understand," Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I would recommend Severus Snape, our Potions Master," he replied softly. He nodded towards the younger wizard. "Severus has been a member of the staff for eighteen years."

"Snape?" the powerful wizard demanded. Lord Arcturus fixed Severus with fearsome blue gaze, and although his eyes never left the man, his words were directed towards the Headmaster. "Do you trust this young man? I've heard tales about his year as Headmaster. I've been told that he's a still Death Eater."

"I trust him with my life," Dumbledore vowed. "Like most young men, he made a mistake. It was a colossal one, grant you, but it was a mistake."

The two wizards stared at each other, oblivious to those around them. Finally, the Lord Arcturus broke eye contact and nodded. "Snape," he said, turning to the younger wizard, "I find you acceptable.

"May I also respectfully suggest that Irma Pince, our librarian, aide with the research?" Dumbledore softly suggested, both eyebrows raised in question.

Arcturus turned to face Dumbledore and frowned for a moment, his lips moving without sound, then his booming laughter rang around the room. "Irma Pince, is it? Well, well, how interesting." His fierce blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't understand," Althea said, shaking her head with confusion, "how will pretending to search for a missing heir help? We know exactly where the boy–"

"Yes, but the boy may not be aware," Arcturus countered, "of who he is. His mother may not have told him. He may resent us. He may not be suitable to the task or even want the responsibility." He took her hands in his. "Or, sister, dear, like his mother, he may shirk his responsibilities. We may need an alternate heir."

"Yes," Althea said, tearfully admitting the truth. "We must consider his wishes."

Arcturus added gently. "We'll research each family and interview the Heads of Households, to evaluate each as a possible heir." He paused to smile gently at the Lady Althea. "Before long, there will be another coronation and an Oath of Allegiance ceremony."

"The last time was," Althea answered with a tremulous smile, "when I married Prince Aquilla and took the title Lady of the Lake back in 1928."

"I remember," Lord Arcturus replied with another smile. "It took the Lady of the Lake a long time to choose her successor. Aquilla was in his early forties, and you had just turned eighteen."

She paused, considering. "It has been far too long since we've held balls and gala events and ceremonies. Does this younger generation even know what a coronation is? Do you think the school could also provide instruction to the younger generation?"

"I think it's a splendid idea!" Minerva McGonagall declared. "As a half-blood, I remember being at a distinct disadvantage when I first came to Hogwarts. Today's students, even some of the pure-bloods, have very knowledge of our world and its inner workings."

Professor Sprout spoke up. "What if we added a 'Welcome to the Wizarding World' class? Something helpful for everyone and make it mandatory?"

"Albus?" the Lady of the Lake questioned.

"It could be done," the Headmaster said slowly. "I could ask Sirius Black to teach the class. Although he was disowned by his parents, he grew up in the center of the wizarding social world."

"Make it so," Queen Althea ordered. "I myself will come to Hogwarts and search through the genealogical records. Once a secondary heir is secured, we can proceed to contact the true heir. Then, there will be a coronation and wedding of the new Merlin and the Lady of the Lake, followed immediately by an Oath of Allegiance ceremony."


	5. Chapter 5

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you to everyone who's given such positive reviews and to those who've sent words of encouragement.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Late August 1999**

All around the room, the Hogwarts staff darted curious looks at the big wizard sitting near the Headmaster. He gestured to the tall, formidable looking wizard next to him. "Everyone, this is His Royal Highness, Prince Arcturus."

"Your Highness, my Heads of House: Filius Flitwick is Head of Ravenclaw; he teaches charms. Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, teaches herbology. Minerva McGonagall, as you know is my Deputy and Head of Gryffindor House. She teaches transfiguration." He smiled at her. "And, of course, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin, who has potions."

Prince Arcturus nodded at them. "Fine, Dumbledore," he remarked. "The rest?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, care of magical creatures; Rolanda Hooch, flying and quidditch; Irma Pince, librarian; Sybil Trelawney, divination; Poppy Pomfrey, our school matron; Argus Filch, caretaker." He paused for a breath. "Aurora Sinistra, astronomy; Septima Vector, arithmancy; and, Remus Lupin, muggle studies. As I've not yet filled the history of magic position, I may have to take it myself."

"You, young man, who are you?" the prince pointed to Sirius Black.

Black smiled and reached a hand across the table. "I'm Sirius Black, and I'll be teaching defense and this new 'welcome to the wizarding world' class."

"That's quite a lot to take on," Prince Arcturus replied.

"Too much," Black answered with a slight smile. "Headmaster, I'm not sure I can handle both."

"Might I suggest, Headmaster," Severus spoke hesitantly, "that you ask Mrs. Malfoy to take the new class? She certainly has knowledge of all the proper protocols and social graces."

"You'd ask the widow of a notorious Death Eater to instruct children?" Arcturus barked out a challenge.

Severus answered him unflinchingly. "Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry Potter by lying to the Dark Lord."

"Mrs. Malfoy needs employment," Minerva stated bluntly. "Here, she'll have a home, and what's more Draco, her son, will be able to finish his education."

"The woman never supported Voldemort," Pomona asserted.

Albus hummed under his breath. "I agree. Severus, could you contact her about it? Now, let's discuss the situation with our non-traditional students. First, are there any apprentices this year?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled like a cat that had been in the cream. "It seems that our Miss Granger is returning to take her N.E.W.T.S. She not only finished her seventh year in Australia, but she also completed her first university term." She couldn't help but brag on her favorite cub. "She will be staying here to retake some classes before she begins her apprenticeship with my brother, Robert, to read the law."

"Um, Albus? Forgive me, Minerva, for interrupting," Remus spoke up, "but do you think Hermione, would be an acceptable replacement for muggle studies? I mean, if she's already had a year of university, couldn't she fill in as a junior professor? I'd much prefer the history of magic position, and I'm sure Hermione is capable of the job."

"She is more than capable of handling the position, Albus," Minerva urged. She lowered her voice and added, "And I believe she would appreciate the income."

"Isn't that a bit much for one young woman to handle?" Dumbldore asked.

Snape snorted. "If anyone can handle it, I'm sure Miss Granger can. She thrives on hard work and challenges."

"She'll only be a part time student. We've made arrangements for her to take her N.E.W.T.S. at the end of first term," Minerva explained. "She took the Australian equivalent at the Sydney Academy of Sorcery, but she needs UK scores to apprentice with my brother."

"If Miss Granger thinks she can handle the load, we can make the switch, Remus," Albus agreed. "Let's move on. Filius, you were to coordinate the list of those adult students who have requested to repeat seventh year."

The small wizard pulled out several rolls of parchment, which he passed around the table. "I've made each of you a list of the students requesting to repeat his or her seventh year."

"And here is a list of student placements," Septima Vector added. "Irma, would you hand these out? Thank you. You'll notice that a few of the students are listed in what appears to be the wrong year. That's because he or she actually scored on that level."

Aurora Sinistra chimed in. "Headmaster, I've drawn up a time-table for required evening study hall time four nights a week. Sybil, Rolanda, Rubeus, and I will each take a night to oversee it."

"There are only three students who will be working part-time as well as taking N.E.W.T. classes. I gave the list to Minerva earlier, and she's marked their names on your official class rolls." Pomona paused as she pulled out a single sheet of parchment. "Miss Tracey Davis will be working with Madam Malkin, and Messers Potter and Weasley will be working as aurors with the Ministry."

"Thank you," Albus said with a sigh. "I don't know how the school would be able to open on time without everyone's cooperation and assistance."

"I know you are all very busy," the Headmaster added, "but before I dismiss you and official word goes out to the papers, I thought it best that you know what is going on," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Your Highness, if you would?"

"To keep it short, many years ago, King Aquilla and Queen Althea were informed that their only child was dead." He paused to look over each staff member. "The King's health is failing, so a royal genealogist will be conducting a search for the next heir."

"Madam Pince," Prince Arcturus called out. His eyes bore holes into hers. "We will need access to the library where the genealogical files are kept." His eyes crawled over her face, and he frowned. Pointedly ignoring her, he turned to address the Headmaster. "Are you sure she can be trusted with information about the Crown?"

"How dare you!" Irma Pince exploded, erupting out of her seat. Her face was nearly purple with rage. "How dare you question my allegiance to the Crown? Just whom do you think you are? I'll have you know-" She stopped cold, her face white as snow. Slowly, she regained her composure. Without another word, she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What blew up her knickers?" Sirius muttered. Then, noticing the disapproving looks of his colleagues, he grimace. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Yes, it was, and you should learn to correct such behavior," Prince Arcturus declared loudly. "Because unless matters are resolved, you are the next Merlin." Prince Arcturus glared at each person around the table. "You will keep this information in the strictest of confidence." He stood abruptly and gathered his things. "Lord Black and I have much to discuss. Well, come along, boy." He marched out of the door leaving Sirius to scramble after him.

Albus cleared his throat. "Minerva, please contact Miss Granger about the Junior Professorship? I'll-"

"Done," Minerva cut him off. "She's preparing her classroom now."

The Headmaster frowned. "You mean, you've already hired her?" He blinked and turned to catch Lupin's eye. He frowned. "The two of you," he growled, "the two of you went behind my back to hire the girl, didn't you?"

Lupin shot a quick grin at Severus and then ducked his head.

"Now, Albus," Minerva told him flippantly, "you of all people can't possibly doubt her capabilities. After all you sent the girl chasing all around God's green earth after horcruxes and fighting seasoned Death Eaters." She glared at him over the top of her square rimmed glasses. "With no aid from anyone. While you hid here at Hogwarts."

The old man's face reddened. "Minerva," he said through clenched teeth, "I don't doubt Miss Granger's abilities to do anything she sets her mind to. She's incredibly like you in that regard." He shook his finger at her. "I do not like that fact that I was not informed. That you-" He gestured back and forth between her and Lupin. "-two planned this behind my back!"

"Oh, really?" Minerva's eyes turned to green ice, and she arched an eyebrow. "You don't like to be kept in the dark? How ironic!"

There was thick, heavy silence in the room, and the tension between the two was nearly tangible. Then, the old man sighed, giving in. "Minerva," he said slowly, "I'm sorry for letting you think I was dead. How can I possibly make it up?"

"First," she said, "you'll agree to hire Hermione as a full professor. The Board has agreed. Sign here." She shoved a parchment at him. "You'll also agree to make up the difference between her junior professor's pay and full professor's pay out of your own pocket. Sign there."

"Minerva!"

"Sign the damn paper, Albus, or I swear you'll sleep-"

"Stop!" Dumbledore shouted back; he signed his name with a flourish.

She took the signed document from Dumbledore and handed them to Snape. "Severus, I want you to take this contract down to Hermione for her signature." She winked at him. "And remember what I told you."

* * *

"Very nice."

Hermione whipped around, her wand out, ready to battle. "Oh," she sighed and relaxed. "It's you. Come in." She slid her wand back into her head scarf.

Snape lowered his hands and entered the class. "I came to see if you needed any help arranging your classroom; however, I see you've finished." He gazed around. "I must compliment you on your classroom décor, Professor Granger."

She laughed. "Thank you. And it's Hermione. I'm just a junior professor."

"Au contraire, Miss Granger," he returned with a smirk. "I've come with news. The good news is that the school board has decided you will have the title and quarters of a full professor along with a year's teaching contract." He walked slowly forward and handed her a parchment. "Now, for the bad news-"

She snorted. "Should I sit down?"

"Only if you plan on teaching as a career," he quipped. "Although you are to have the title of full professor and a full suite of rooms in the new teacher's wing, you were only to receive the salary a junior assistant professor."

"Oh, well," she sighed, "I really appreciate the job. I was down to my last sickle, so I can't complain much."

"But Minerva McGonagall can and did," he retorted. "She screeched high and low like a banshee in heat until Dumbledore agreed to make up the difference in your pay out of his own pocket."

"Oh! But that's not right!"

"Yes, it is! It's the least he can do for what he put us all through," he insisted.

She looked up at him. "She really did that? Bullied the Headmaster on my account?"

He snorted. "She'd do anything to for her favorite cub," he told her. "Because you are, you know?"

"I don't know what to say? I'm speechless."

"I shall mark the date on my calendar," he remarked with a twist of his mouth.

"Oh, ha, ha."

"As a matter of fact, Minerva sent me, personally, to help you finish your classroom and to escort you to your new quarters."

"Why you?"

"Why not me?" he countered quickly. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I really can't say."

"That's not true!" she asserted with a laugh. "Come one, Professor. Tell me."

He tilted his head down, allowing his hair to swing forward and cover his face. "If you insist," he murmured. "Minerva wishes to encourage me to-" He raised his face and looked her in the eyes. "-to pay court to you."

A vertical line of perplexity appeared between her eyes. Then the meaning of his words became apparent. "Oh," she gasped softly. Her cheeks pinkened. "She said that?"

"She did," he murmured. Then, he cleared his throat once more. "I, ah, I thought I'd also warn you that the staff will be having an impromptu welcome party for you."

"But I'm too dirty for a party," she complained as she brushed the dust and grime from her clothes. "I suppose a quick scourgify would help." She reached for her wand, pulling it out and accidentally removing her scarf at the same time.

"Professor Granger," he declared in amazement, "you cut your hair."

"Professor Snape," she imitated him, "you fixed your teeth."

They both stared at one another as silence descended upon them.

"About time don't you think?" he replied carefully. Then, slowly he smiled, showing off his dentist's new handiwork.

Slowly she retied the scarf. "I'm sorry, sir," she said meekly. "That was a rude and childish remark." She smiled ruefully. "I'm just overly sensitive about my hair, I guess." She looked steadily at him. "You really do have a very nice smile."

"Thank you," he replied slowly. "May I ask why you cut it?"

She heaved a giant sigh. "I spent three months in Australia searching for my parents. When September came around and I still couldn't find them, I decided to enroll at the Sydney Academy of Sorcery. I thought I could continue my education and my search at the same time."

"Go on," he said softly.

"Australia is in the Southern Hemisphere. It was summer. The weather was either hot and wet or hot and dry. My hair was either a brittle mess or a rat's nest of curls. I got tired of it and cut it."

"As it happens, I am familiar," he quipped, "with problem hair."

She laughed. "Anyway, everyone seems to hate it. The nicest comment I've had came from Lupin, of all people. He simply patted me on the shoulder and told me that it would grow back." She paused before adding, "Ron told me I looked like a ten-year-old. A boy."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you."

"Oh, not for you," he told her. "I'm sorry for Weasley. It must be difficult to bear the burden of blindness as well as idiocy on top of being a ginger."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth. It's most unattractive." He pulled the scarf from her hair and pocketed it, then slowly walked around her. "You, Professor Granger, are an intelligent and lovely young woman. Any young man would count himself honored to be in your presence."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said softly. "I needed to hear that." She bit her lip.

He held out an elbow. "Then, you'll allow me to escort you? Minerva would skin me if I didn't bring you."

She took his arm. "I will, but only if you call me Hermione."

He sketched her a quick bow. "Then I am Severus."


	6. Chapter 6

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

THANK YOU to all everyone who has taken the time to review or PM me. Even those who have quietly followed or favorited me or my story - I want to say a heart-felt thanks. I am overwhelmed at your interest and encouragement.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Wednesday, September 1, 1999**

"Hermione!" Dennis Creevey shouted across the Great Hall. A thundering of footsteps followed. "Hermione, have you heard?" The young Gryffindor skidded to a stop next to the young woman and paused staring at her quizzically. "Hey, you cut your hair."

"Don't run in the Great Hall," Hannah Abbott admonished him gently. She placed a soft restraining hand on his shoulder. "Is that a new Muggle fashion, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "It's called a pixie cut," she murmured, "but I'm letting it grow out." Quickly, she changed the subject. "All right, Dennis, what's the big news?"

"King Aquilla and Queen Althea are looking for an heir to the magical throne," Justin Finch-Fletchley blurted out in a superior tone.

"Aw, Justin," Dennis whined. He turned around and gave the young man a withering glare.

"Believe me, Dennis," Hermione told him. "We've all heard the news."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal and all," Dean said with a shrug. "So, they're going to have a baby. People have babies all the time."

"They are not going to have a baby," Justin retorted with a sniff. "They are both well over one hundred years old." He turned to his Ravenclaw friend. "Boot, would you explain?"

Terry Boot nodded and assumed the posture of a lecturer. "In 1928, King Aquilla married Princess Althea of Denmark, and she took the title of the Lady of the Lake. Her youngest brother, Prince Arcturus, came with her. He abdicated all rights to his homeland and gave an Unbreakable Oath of Allegiance to Aquilla."

"Get to the point, Boot!" Dean complained. "That was more than seventy years ago."

Terry Boot inhaled and glared daggers at Thomas. "Two years later, the King and Queen had a baby girl; however, childbirth left the queen unable to have another child."

"So, now we'll have a queen," Seamus Finnegan said with a shrug.

"Not so," Boot continued, shaking his head at the sheer ignorance of Gryffindors. "in the magical world a woman may not rule. And don't look at me that way, Granger! I didn't make the rule, so there's no point in arguing with me."

"Fine," Dean sighed, "so they find her a husband, and he rules, right?"

"One would think," Boot continued, warming to the subject, "however, Princess Helen was a bit rebellious. The story goes that she fell in love with a Muggle and ran away from the palace."

"To be with the man she loved," Hannah finished his sentence with a sigh. "Oh, isn't it romantic?"

"What?" Lavender asked quickly. "Hannah, what were you two saying?" She stopped in the middle of the small group of students standing in the Great Hall.

"Oh, it's a true story about Princess Helen and her Muggle lover," Hannah explained.

Dean's mouth fell open. "So that's why King Aquilla is searching for an heir!"

"What if she had children? Wouldn't they be in line for the throne?" Hannah asked.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Robards forgot that Ron and I are only working part time," Harry interrupted. "Ron-" He glanced around. "-oh, there he is- Ron will be here in a minute. So, what did I miss?"

Seamus Finnegan explained, "Some story about an idiot Princess who shirked her responsibilities, gave up the throne, and ignored her people to run off with some commoner."

"You mean, she gave up her throne for love?" Lavender cooed. "Parvati," she called out, "have you heard of the story of Princess Helen?" She cast a condescending glance at her former roommate. "Hermione, that haircut does absolutely nothing for you." She twisted around on tip-toes, searching, and when she discovered the tall ginger head in the crowd, she shouted. "Ron! Come here, you have to hear this!"

Ron joined the crowd, and Lavender took no time in wedging herself between Ron and Hermione. "Oh, Ron, you just have to hear this," she insisted as she gently touched his arm. "It's so romantic."

Boot, finding himself with such a large audience, squared his shoulders and launched into a full and long-winded discourse on the subject. When he finally stopped to take a breath, Justin interjected.

"Yes," he conceded with a nod, "however, the more current news is that King Aquilla the Merlin and Queen Althea the Lady of the Lake-"

"-are searching for a new heir," Dennis finished Justin's sentence overly loudly. He turned to the Hufflepuff and stuck out his tongue.

"Well, I think the whole situation is exciting, really," Hannah said. "It's like a fairy tale."

Hermione frowned. "I was just wondering," she mused aloud, "if -"

"-when is she not?" Gregory Goyle muttered.

Hermione ignored him. "How will the King determine who is next in line for the throne?"

Pansy Parkinson laughed rudely. "I cannot believe you asked that!" she hissed. "What an idiot!"

"You'd think the so-called 'brightest witch of her age' would have read a newspaper or two," Theodore Nott said with a sneer. "Here," he said as he tossed a Daily Prophet at her, "if you're going to become a member of the wizarding world, you ought to at least stay informed."

"Oi, Hermione," Ron muttered. His eyes lit on her cropped hair, and he cringed. "Um, yeah, see." He pointed out a front-page article.

"Well, I didn't see today's paper," she replied defensively.

"To sum it up for you, Granger," Parkinson sneered, "a team of royal genealogists will comb through the Twenty-Eight Sacred pure-blood families. Each Head of House will be interviewed to determine not only who is the next closet kin but also who would make the best new King."

"Oh! That means there will be a grand ceremony for his investiture," Parvati exclaimed. "And then a coronation!"

"And the Oath of Allegiance ceremony," Boot added.

Lavender's eyes lit up as she caught the fever. "And a royal ball where the prince will choose his wife!"

* * *

"Welcome," Albus Dumbledore declared, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to encourage you all to do your best and refrain from any mischief. It will be a difficult year for all of us in many ways. If at any time you feel the need for counseling, our staff will be ready to assist you."

He swept his arm towards the staff table, where new faces sat. "Those of you returning will notice several new faces among our staff. Professor Snape-" There was a thundering roar of applause. "-will be returning to the potions classroom this year."

"Some of you may remember Professor Remus Lupin. He will be teaching the history of magic," Dumbledore said. Again, the Headmaster had to wait for the applause to die down. "Professor Sirius Black will be taking defense."

Dumbledore waited until the cheers were finished to add, "And to our already illustrious list of heroes, we will be adding two more. Miss Hermione Granger will be teaching muggle studies while she is working towards her N.E.W.T. scores as well as an apprenticeship in magical law, and Mr. Neville Longbottom will be apprenticing with Professor Sprout." He looked out over the crowd. "I'm sure you will afford them both all proper courtesy and respect."

"There is one other change this year that will affect everyone." He set his half-moon spectacle on his nose and peered down at a scroll on the podium. "The Board of Governors in accordance with the Ministry and by direct order of His Majesty King Aquilla the Merlin has created a new class for all students of Hogwarts. The class is mandatory and will be taught by Lady Narcissa Malfoy, who will be joining us next week. The first class will be held this Friday evening in the library and will be taught by Professor Black."

Dumbledore pulled off his spectacles and looked directly at the student body. He swiftly stuffed the scroll and his spectacles into his pocket, clasped the edges of the podium, and grinned. "Now, I'm sure you've all heard," he said, "their Royal Majesties, King Aquilla the Merlin and Queen Althea the Lady of the Lake, will be using our library to conduct a search for our next King and Queen. You will still be allowed the use of the library; however, I expect you to be on your absolute best behavior. Madam Pince and Professor Snape will be assisting Prince Arcturus," he said as he gestured to the staff table behind him.

Awed whispers rang out around the room. "Now," the Headmaster declared, "let's eat." He clapped his hands and an elf made feast appeared.

Before he could reach his seat, Dumbledore was met by the angry face of Irma Pince. "You're going to make me help them? After the way that man spoke to me?" she sputtered.

The old man sighed. "Lord Arcturus asked for an assistant who knew the layout of the library. Irma," he told her gently, "I know you are angry, but you are the logical choice."

The librarian was livid. Without another word, she wheeled around and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them. Thanks, again, to everyone who has reviewed or PMed me. I hope you all are not disappointed.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Friday, September 3, 1999**

"Good evening," Sirius Black addressed his first class. "As I'm sure you're all aware, I'm Professor Black." He smiled. "This is a new, mandatory class, and it's called 'Welcome to the Wizarding World'."

Hearing dark muttering and mutinous grumbles, Black appealed directly to the students. "It's not what you're thinking," he asserted. "This class is not some bloody Ministry-approved-Dolores-Umbridge-shite. I wouldn't have any part of something like that."

The class' laughter at their professor's use of crude language broke the ice. "Professor," Hannah Abbot asked, "what will this class be teaching us?"

"Well," Sirius told her, "I've been discussing the curriculum with Professor Malfoy. She'll begin classes Monday, you know. We felt that since the whole point of this class is to familiarize the younger generation with the inner workings of the Wizarding world, you should have discussions on whatever interests you the most."

He hopped up and sat on the corner of a library table. "Of course, there will be an emphasis on the social graces like manners, ballroom dancing, table etiquette, that kind of thing."

"Some of us," Pansy Parkinson replied haughtily, "were taught these things at home."

"How wonderful!" Luna remarked airily. "Maybe you will be chosen to be a tutor."

Sirius' lips twitched. "Each of you will be completing several research projects this term. Some will be of your own choosing, but others will be assigned. Professor Malfoy says you may be doing a bit of group work as well. And, I'm sure she'll be glad to know that she can count on your help, Miss Parkinson."

He smiled at them. "So, does anyone have a topic for discussion?"

"I do, Professor," Justin Finch-Fletchley answered. "Until recently, I never realized that Wizarding world had a royal family." He shifted in his seat, sweeping the classroom with an arm to include his classmates. "We want to know more about them and the aristocracy. I mean, there must be one, but we've never heard anything about them."

"How shocking!" Pansy Parkinson declared. "Sir, I'm sure you'll overlook their Muggle ignorance."

"Knowledge is the remedy for ignorance, not insults," Hermione shot back.

"Um, sorry we're late, Professor," Neville said as he quickly followed Hermione in. He held the chair for her and quickly settled in next to her.

Sirius smiled at them and held out his hands. "Miss Parkinson, I am pleased that you are already familiar with the facts. However-" He inclined his head towards the young man. "-it isn't his fault that he doesn't know."

"Professor Black," Padma asked, "would you tell us about the King and Queen?"

"What do they look like?" Hannah asked.

Sirius flicked his wand and an easel appeared. A second flick conjured a portrait of their monarchs. "This photograph," he explained, pointing to the royal couple, "was taken at their wedding. They were crowned the same day."

"That's King Aquilla? He's not very handsome."

"Yes, Miss Patil," Sirius answered with a chuckle, "that is King Aquilla. He was forty-one years old when this was taken."

"He looks like Sir Laurence Olivier," Hermione said, "the English actor."

"You're right, Hermione, er, Professor Granger," Dean declared. "He looks just like Olivier in Richard III!"

"She's lovely, though," Tracy Davis said. "That's Queen Althea?"

"Yes, this is the Lady of the Lake," Sirius replied. "She had just turned nineteen."

"Viviene Leigh," Seamus immediately sighed. "She looks just like Scarlet O'Hara."

"Are there any current photos?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I doubt that anyone outside the palace at Avalon knows them by sight anymore," Professor Black replied with a sigh. "You see, their only child, a daughter, apparently died at a young age."

"The death of a baby is so sad," Hannah murmured.

"She wasn't a baby, Miss Abbot," he told me. "The Princess Helen was in her late twenties, no more than thirty at the most."

"That's not young. Thirty is old," Dean blurted out.

"It depends on which side of thirty you happen to be standing," Sirius shot back with a chuckle. "At any rate, she simply vanished, presumed dead, and the royal family went into a prolonged period of mourning for her."

"How long has it been since she vanished?" Lavender asked. "I mean, maybe she's still around and simply doesn't want to be found."

"What princess wouldn't want to be found?" Pansy scoffed.

"For whatever reason," Sirius answered loudly before the girls could begin arguing, "the Princess Helen disappeared in the late 1950's."

"So that's why it is so difficult to locate an heir," Justin-Finch Fletchley reported. "They have to track the legitimate heir first. She may have married and had children."

Terry Boot nodded, and asked, "But if they can't locate her or any trace of her, how will they find an heir?"

Professor Black inhaled. "Well," he said with a sigh, "have you heard of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?" he asked.

"Those are the pure-blood families that can trace their ancestry directly back to Merlin himself," Draco answered automatically.

"That's amazing!" Justin Finch-Fletchley was impressed. "All the way back to Merlin?" He looked around with sudden interest at his classmates.

"Well," Professor Black said, "Merlin, you see, was a bit of a philanderer-"

"Old Merlin was a player!" Dean guffawed.

"Are you suggesting that the Sacred Twenty-Eight pure-blood families are the result of Merlin's illegitimate off-spring?" Terry Boot exclaimed.

Seamus Finnigan scoffed, "And they think they are so much better than the rest of us!"

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, his face clouding with anger. "Not all of the Sacred Twenty-Eight think they're better than everyone else!"

"And not all of them are pure-blood!" exclaimed Millicent. "My family is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but I'm a half-blood." She turned to face the class, her fists clenched, daring anyone to say a single word.

Justin Finch-Fletchley raised his hand. "Professor, even if all of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families are the descendants of Merlin's various flings, surely the heir must belong to the eldest bastard son's family."

"How dare you!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed, her face nearly purple with rage.

"Vocabulary issues aside," Hermione stated, shooting a warning look at Justin, "Shouldn't it be easy to find the heir? Surely, they know who he is."

Professor Sirius Black grimaced. "Merlin had one legitimate child, Kevin the Harper, who succeeded him and whose dynasty still holds the throne. His other twenty-eight children were, as you know, born out of wedlock. However, he formally acknowledged one of them, Gethen, his eldest one."

"Oh," Justin Finch-Fletchley stated, "Merlin's two boys were like our Muggle princes - the heir and the spare."

"Exactly," Professor Black replied. "Gethen was the spare, and his descendants are something of a backup dynasty."

"The name Gethen means 'black', doesn't it?" asked Padma.

"You're next in line for the throne, aren't you?" Hermione blurted out.

Sirius reluctantly nodded.

"Not necessarily!" Pansy answered. "The problem is that Professor Black was disowned, and so the male line in the Black family could be considered extinct. It only carries on through the Black sisters."

"Draco's, you mean!" Harry shot back. "You're just trying to put him up for the throne, hoping that you can be queen by marrying him!"

"No, she's not, Harry," Susan Bones interjected. "His mother is the youngest of the three Black sisters. The royal mantle will fall on the eldest first."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "So, who comes before his mum?"

Draco glared at Harry before answering. "My aunt Bella was the oldest, followed by my aunt Andromeda, and then my mother."

"Bloody buggering fuck!" Neville exclaimed. "It's a good thing your aunt Bella died in the war!"

"Language, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Black snapped. "And though I agree with you whole-heartedly on your assessment of my dearly departed cousin, you will remember that there are ladies present and temper your vocabulary accordingly."

Ron snorted. "You sound like Snape!"

"Professor Snape, Ronald," Hermione sighed.

"Ouch! That was a direct hit!" Professor Black winced. Then he grinned. "On that note, I must remind you that Professor Malfoy will continue these classes Monday. I might also remind you to be especially kind and respectful of her." He winked at Draco. "She may well be your next queen." He clapped his hands. "So, off with you now."

As the students got up to leave, making their way back to their beds, a few remained. "Professor," Neville asked, "do you think there's any chance that Draco's mum could become –"

"No, Neville, no," Black assured him. "Don't worry about that. In the first place, the law prohibits a woman from ruling – Now don't get all huffy with me, Hermione. I didn't make the law." He clamped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If it will make you feel any better, Neville, I'll tell you a secret. Prince Arcturus himself declared me the next heir if no one with a better claim can be found."

"Professor Black," Madam Pince snapped, as she suddenly rounded the corner, "it is not only very unprofessional of you to allow a student to disparage another teacher but also to agree with him." She shot a hateful glare at the back of Ron's head. "Furthermore, you were supposed to keep your status as heir presumptive a secret."

"You're absolutely right, Madam Pince," Sirius said, sketching her a quick bow. He looked around at Hermione and winked. "I have been most ungracious. Come along, young people, we shouldn't linger here in the library. I'm sure Madam Pince is eager to close up. Good night, Madam Pince."

"Miss Granger," the librarian called, "or should I say, Professor Granger?" She smiled at Hermione. "Could I speak with you a moment?"

Madam Pince, the librarian, led Hermione into the office. "Please sit down, Miss Granger," she said will a smile, "I mean Professor Granger." The older witch inhaled, holding her breath for a moment before slowly releasing it. "As I'm sure you know, the Crown is conducting research on the pedigrees of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families."

When the young woman nodded, she continued. "Now, I have no first-hand knowledge of your academic abilities; however, Severus has told me that they are well above average. He also says that you are quite the blood-hound when you're tracking down information. In fact, he was very complimentary of you."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

Irma Pince shifted in her seat. "I have been asked to assist in the research," she revealed, "but I just haven't time to spare. I'm still trying to repair texts damaged in the war and replacing lost copies. You are more than capable of assisting with the job. The task carries prestige, and I'm sure it would count as your research projects for this new class."

Hermione frowned, slightly confused. "Are you asking me to help with the research?"

"Severus suggested you may enjoy it," Pince answered. Her voice rang of hopefulness. "And I would owe you a great favor."

Hermione laughed outright. "Oh, I'd love to do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

For those of you who are curious – the icon for this story is NOT a photo shop of Rickman in a crown. It really is Sir Laurence Olivier playing Richard III!

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 8**

 **September 1999**

Hermione sighed and dropped her books on the table in the library. An echoing thud rang around the small nave where she usually worked. Because she had agreed to help with research for the Crown, the librarian had allowed her exclusive use of one of the semi-private rooms in the library. She flopped into the seat, tired after a long day of teaching, taking classes, completing homework, and grading papers, but she was more than eager to start on yet another project.

"Do you think you could make any more noise?" an elderly woman demanded. She gave Hermione a cool glance, raised an eyebrow, and gestured at the book bag. The woman's bright silver hair, pulled back in a bun, gleamed in the candlelight.

"Oh," Hermione let out a little gasp. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone would be here. I didn't mean to disturb you." She studied the elegant looking woman for a moment. "You must be one of the members of Prince Arcturus' research staff," she said brightly. "I'm here to assist you, but I can go somewhere else if I'm bothering you."

The older witch looked at the young woman, an expression somewhere between annoyance and amusement on her soft face. "Child," she said, "if you can stop talking for a moment." Amusement won out as Hermione clamped her lips together, looking repentant. "I don't mind sharing space as long as you're tidy and quiet. As it happens, I do need some help. Would you start with this book?" She slid a heavy volume across the table. "I'll need for you to compile a list of the Twenty-Eight Sacred families. We will use it as a starting point as well as a reference."

Hermione smiled at the older woman and settled down to work across the table from her. She flipped open the book and jotted down the long list of names in less time than it took to take out her parchment and quill. She slid the parchment back across the table.

The woman raised both eyebrows. "You've completed the list already?" Pulling the paper towards her, she quickly read through the names. "Complete and correct! Well, done, Miss-"

Hermione smiled. "Granger." Tucking a strand of her slowly lengthening hair behind her ear, she blushed. "Professor Granger, actually. I'm teaching a class while I'm working on my N.E.W.T.S."

"Granger?" the older witch murmured. "I've heard that name. Aren't you one of the Golden Trio who helped bring down that oily, jumped-up, gold-digging, power-hungry half-blooded, self-styled Lord Voldemort?" She sniffed.

A laugh tumbled from her and Hermione's eyes widened. "You knew him?"

The older witch met Hermione's eyes and nodded with solemn disapproval. "Tom Riddle was-" She snapped her fingers, summoning her elf. "Beenie, tea for two, please. He was most unpleasant." She scrutinized the young woman before her. "You, however, seem to be quite the heroine."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said, "Professor-" She broke off with a quick laugh. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

The older witch paused for a moment. "I suppose while we are working here together, you may call me Allie." The elf re-appeared, and she pushed away the heavy tome, making room for the tea service. "Sugar? Milk?"

Hermione twisted around in her seat. "Um, Professor Allie, you shouldn't be drinking tea in here. Madam Pince will be very upset. She's very protective of her books."

Mischief sparkled in her clear blue eyes as the older witch handed a cup of tea across the table and took one for herself. "I don't spill my tea. How about you, Professor Granger?" She blew lightly across the surface of the cup before taking a sip. "Besides, I won't tell if you won't."

"Call me Hermione, please." She grinned and reached for the cup. "Oh, this pattern is lovely. Is it an Aynsley Bailey?" She sipped her tea, sighing with delight. "And thank you for the tea. It's very good."

The old woman's eyes opened in delight. "Yes, it is an Aynsley Bailey. I simply adore China patterns. In fact, I collect cups and saucers." She took another sip. "Collecting tea things used to be a great hobby among pure-blood ladies, but you seem awfully young to be interested in such things."

"My great-aunt collected tea things," Hermione explained. "The rest of the family thought she was a bit barmy on the subject." She paused and took a sip. "Before she passed away, I used to take her around to sales once a month." She shrugged.

"That was kind of you," the older witch said simply.

"She liked to go to flea markets. She said it was the feminine equivalent of hunting elusive prey through the wild jungles." She smiled.

The older witch laughed. "What was her name?" Professor Allie asked. "Perhaps I knew her."

"Frances Granger," Hermione answered. "But I don't think you would. She was a Muggle."

Shock jolted across the older woman's face, and she leaned back in her chair. "You are Muggleborn?" she asked, carefully enunciating the words.

"Yes, I am, and I teach Muggle studies." Anger began to cloud the Gryffindor's face. "Is that going to be a problem?" she retorted coolly as she set her teacup back in its saucer.

The old woman blinked rapidly and set her teacup down too. "No," she said gently, "I wouldn't think so. It's just that I've never met a Muggleborn."

Hermione glared only a moment longer, then she extended her arm across the table. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Muggleborn," she reintroduced herself. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I'm please to meet you, Professor Granger." Touched by the girl's sincerity, the lady reached out and shook hands with a smile. "Hermione," she quickly amended. "Beenie," she called out, "you may remove the tea. Unless you'd like more, Hermione?"

"No, thank you. It was delicious." She waited until the elf had cleared away the tea things.

"Hermione," the older woman said, "you are in a unique position here. You are both a student and a professor." She paused. "How old are you, my dear, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Legally, I'll be nineteen this month," she said, "but chronologically I'll be closer to twenty because of the Time Turner I used in Third Year."

"You were given permission to use a Time Turner?" Horrified shock crinkled across her face. "That is unheard of!"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, you see, there were just so many classes I wanted to take, and there was just not enough time, so Professor McGonagall-"

"Minerva?" she asked with a sudden smile. "Say no more, I've heard of Minerva through her brother Robert." She scrutinized the young woman before her with a new awareness. "I want your unvarnished opinion on your professor-"

"Black?" Hermione broke in. "Sirius, you mean? Well, at first, I thought he was a bit arrogant and unreliable, and he had a streak of maliciousness, you know? But after the war, well, he seemed to change. I think Professor Vector is a good influence on him. He's settled down now. He's more dependable, and he's stopped being so mean to Professor Snape."

Her blue eyes twinkled as she pursed her lips. "That's very nice, but I wanted your opinion of Severus Snape."

"Oh!" Hermione turned a deep crimson. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you were here to find the new heir, and since Sirius is the last male-"

"Yes, yes, well, let that be a lesson for you to hold your tongue a bit," Professor Allie snipped. "Oh, it's all right, dear, I appreciate your honesty, but now I'd like to hear what you think about Severus Snape."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled slowly, gathering her thoughts. "Well, he's a puzzle, really," she began. "He's spent years as a spy, and it's only now that he has the freedom to be who he really is." She paused, carefully assessing her words. "He's smart and witty, but he's also sarcastic and can be negative at times. He's loyal and brave. But he's got an awful temper."

"That I've heard," she murmured.

"Oh, but it's nothing like it was," Hermione said. "Before the war, you could almost see the rage crawling beneath his skin. He just seemed angry and bitter all the time, and you never knew what would trigger him. You just hoped it wasn't you he unleashed on. He can be scary." She stopped, looking into the frowning face of her listener. "But he's changed since the war. We all have, I suppose. You know, he came so close to death. He's, well, so different now. He's not so angry, and he seems to have learned how to forgive."

Hermione paused, then continued. "He's intriguing. I've enjoyed working with him so far this year, and I hope I can call him a friend."

"You were the one who saved his life. You and Mr. Potter."

"I had put him under a stasis charm before we left the Shrieking Shack," she said quietly, "and as soon as the war was over, I went back to try to save him. Ronald – well, he'd just lost his father and his brother Fred." She inhaled deeply. "So, I grabbed Harry, and we managed to slip away for a moment during the chaos. It was horrible! There was so much blood and-"

"Enough!" the older witch exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you to relive unpleasant memories." There were tears in her eyes.

"I've always admired Professor Snape," Hermione confided. "I couldn't leave him."

The old woman's face softened, and a knowing smile graced her mouth. "You care for him, don't you?"

"I," she stuttered, "I, well, I, of course, I like him. I mean, I would be interested in him, very interested, but he -" Blood rushed to her face, and she hurried to add, "Oh, but, you see, Ronald and I, well, we were almost - I mean, we kissed during the last battle. He's hinted, that is-"

Professor Allie reached across the table and patted Hermione's hands. "It's all right, dear," she declared, but the twinkle in her eye persisted. "I completely understand." Then, she deliberately changed the subject. "Now, I need you to track down the family lines of Caractacus Burke."


	9. Chapter 9

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you again, everyone, for taking the time to review.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 9**

 **September 19, 1999**

"Oi, Hermione," Ron called out as he left the potions classroom. "Wait up! I need to talk to you."

"Ron, dearest, I though you're going to walk me up to dinner in the Great Hall," Lavender reminded him pointedly. "And then there's tonight."

"Yeah, Lav," he said off-handedly. He smiled and waved at her. "I'll catch up. I just need to ask 'mione something."

"That would be Professor Granger, Mr. Weasley," Severus Snape drawled. His tone was that of suppressed violence. "Or would you prefer a detention for gross disrespect? That would look so well to your supervisor at the Ministry."

Ron, as tall as his instructor, thrust out his chest and glared back at Snape. "No, no, disrespect intended," he said, paused, then added, "to Professor Granger."

"Ronald!"

"Or to you," he quickly amended, "sir. I just need to get her opinion on something is all." He turned his back on the man. "Professor Granger," he said overly loudly, "if someone were to get you a ring-" He lowered his tone to a normal one. "-you know, like an engagement ring, what kind do you think would be best?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, a diamond is traditional, you know."

"Yeah, but it's expensive," he countered.

From across the room, Severus snorted. Ron shot him a dirty look.

"What about a garnet?" he suggested. "It's red, you know, like Gryffindor colors."

She frowned. "A ruby, then?"

Ron scratched his head and hummed under his breath. "I don't know, 'mione."

"Ron," Hermione said gently, "I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine."

He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, 'mione!" And like a flash, he was out the door.

"You lied, Professor Granger." Snape's quiet accusation cut through her.

She spun around. "I did not lie!"

Severus walked quietly towards her. "Oh, but you did," he insisted. He smiled. "You just told the ginger idiot that whatever he chose would be fine."

"Ron is not an idiot!" she countered. "And if a woman really loves a man, then-"

"Then what?" he whispered.

"Then, then," she stuttered, gathering her flown thoughts, "then she'll appreciate the little things he does."

"And if a man really loves a woman," he countered softly, "he'll do anything for her, regardless of the cost, and he always, always puts her first." Suddenly, he frowned and, whirling around, walked briskly back to his desk, keeping his face averted.

"It would be a lucky woman who found such a man." Her whisper carried across the room.

He turned to face her and nodded gravely. "Happy birthday, Hermione," he replied.

"You remembered," she breathed wonderingly.

He nodded. "Now, please be so kind as to vacate my classroom." The words were cold, but his smile and the tone of his voice were not.

 **October 1999**

Glancing nervously at the other each other, Hannah Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. When Professor Hermione Granger had called them out of Divination class, she'd given Professor Trelawney no reason. Now, she walked alongside them, escorting them towards the office.

"Hermione, I mean, Professor Granger, can't you tell us why we've been called?" Hannah asked again.

"I don't know why," Hermione said. She shrugged. "Professor Allie, the royal genealogist, told me to bring the three of you to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Millie Bulstrode wet her lips. "This is about the search for an heir, isn't it? I know our three families are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." She stood stock still as the other girls stared at her. "What? I'm not stupid!"

"Of course, you're not, Millie," Hannah instantly exclaimed.

Daphne clasped her hands to her chest. "Of course, it's about the search," she responded. "I'm sure they are looking for a consort for him. Just like you said, Millie, we are all from one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Maybe, maybe one of us is eligible to become the next queen."

Hermione blinked. "I don't know, Daphne, honest. I was just told to escort you."

"Good evening, ladies," Dumbledore welcomed them to his office. "It's good of you to come. May I present Prince Arcturus, and you know Lady Malfoy. I want you to understand that for this meeting Lady Malfoy will be acting on your behalf."

"It has been determined that you ladies are the last remaining heirs to the Ancient Houses of Abbott, Bulstrode, and Greengrass," Prince Arcturus declared, wasting no time.

Daphne shot a knowing look at the other girls. Both Hannah and Millie returned her smile.

"However, according to our laws," he stated, his voice ringing clear, "women are not allowed to inherit the titles or properties of Ancient Houses; therefore, you will be the last of your House."

Narcissa Malfoy delicately cleared her throat. "You may, however, request the Lady of the Lake to arrange for you a marriage."

Millicent looked pleadingly at Hermione while Hannah stood on the verge of tears. Daphne's proud smile vanished, and she nudged Hermione in the ribs. "May I," Hermione asked, taking the hint and rubbing her side, "may I ask if there's any other option for them to save their House and heritage?"

Prince Arcturus frowned. "There is only one," he stated bluntly. "If the young lady can find an appropriate young man who is willing to give up his heritage and last name in favor of hers, then the Ancient House may continue."

"No, sir," Hermione declared with more than a bit of irritation in her tone, "what I want to know is if there is any way for them to retain title to their own Houses without a man. I mean, why is it fair to strip them of their rights simply because they were born female?"

"Miss Granger, now is not the time for-" Dumbledore began.

"Just who are you to challenge our laws?" Prince Arcturus thundered angrily. He stood up from his chair and took a single step forward.

"Hermione Granger," she said, showing the tiniest bit uncertainty. She was beginning to rethink the wisdom of challenging this man.

The Prince tried to stare her down, but he was unsuccessful. "Lady Malfoy," the royal prince growled, "would you be so good as to escort Miss Granger out?"

Hermione was fuming as the doors to the office closed behind her and Narcissa Malfoy, and in silence, the two women descended to the Great Hall. Half-way across the room, Narcissa placed a dainty hand atop her shoulder, stopping them both.

"Professor Granger," the elegant witch said softly, "on behalf of myself and all witches, I'd like to say, 'thank you'."

Her mouth popped open in surprise.

"We cannot solve the problem for those young ladies today," the older woman continued, "but perhaps we can soften the blow somewhat. If they can find a young man willing to change his last name to theirs, then they will be able to retain their family name and the legacy of their own Ancient House. Do you know of any suitable young men, nice gentlemen, who could care for each of them?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I could look," Hermione said with a frown. "Don't you think they ought to choose their own husbands? Marry for love?"

"Traditionally, marriages between pure-bloods, especially those of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, have been arranged," Narcissa said carefully. "An arranged marriage is, at heart, a business transaction, and though it isn't necessarily based on love, it can usually be a happy one."

"And just how do you figure that?" Hermione retorted with heat.

"I said usually, Professor Granger." Narcissa paused to let her words sink in. "If the man is gentle and kind, it is easy for a woman to respect him. Sometimes that respect can turn to love."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then the marriage was doomed to begin with. Too many women fall for good looks and a large bank account, when they should be considering character and habits." She shrugged elegantly. "That's why it's important for these young women to find suitable men. Position, money, prestige, good looks are nothing if he is not at least kind."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not very good at Slytherin. What are you trying to tell me?

The older witch sighed. "I'm trying to save them from making a miserable marriage, one where they'll be hurt, and from which they'll spend the rest of their lives trying to escape."

"Are you saying that your husband hurt you?" Hermione asked in shock, her eyes wide.

Narcissa affected a sudden coolness. "Lucius never laid a hand on me."

"That's not exactly what I asked."

"No, it wasn't."

Hermione was quiet for a long time. "I'll ask around. Right off hand, I can only think of Percy and George Weasley. Neither of them is seeing anyone."

"Thank you," Narcissa replied with a smile. "I'm sure between us we can find suitable husbands for them." She cocked her head to the side, considering. "Perhaps you'd allow me to help you find a husband."

Hermione's face flamed. "Oh, no, thank you, I plan to marry for love."

Narcissa sighed in exasperation. "Young Mr. Weasley?

"What?"

"One hears things," Narcissa replied evenly. "My dear, if I may say, no one believes he's suitable for you. No, I think you'd do better with an older man, someone more stable, more intelligent. Perhaps, someone like Mr. Lupin or even Severus."

"Oh, no!" Hermione laughed nervously. "Not you too! Listen, I have a class in twenty minutes, so I really must run, but I'll keep thinking."


	10. Chapter 10

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them. Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 10**

Professor Filius Flitwick beckoned towards the opening door of his classroom. "Good morning, Professor Granger," he smiled with pride, "do come in. We were just getting started."

"Professor Flitwick," Lavender Brown raised her hand and asked, "I have a question. How exactly does the fidelius charm work?" She shot a quick glance towards Hermione.

The diminutive professor waited until Hermione had settled into a desk near the wall. "Well, Miss Brown," the Head of Ravenclaw explained, "there actually two kinds of fidelius charms, which ironically are somewhat oxymoronic in nature. The first charm keeps something a secret, and the other stops secrets from happening." He chuckled at his own joke.

Hermione giggled along with the professor, and Lavender shot her a look of irritation. "I meant the one that's sometimes part of a wedding ceremony," she clarified.

"Trouble in paradise, Won-Won?" Dean called out.

"Look, she's already planning the wedding!" Tracey Davis remarked sotto voce.

"Wanting to join the aristocracy, Lav-Lav?" Finnigan teased.

"Pure-blood or not," Pansy remarked with a sniff, "That will never happen."

Ron, who had bounded up from his seat in red-faced anger, sat back down when Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Oh, uh, sorry, Professor Flitwick," he muttered.

The small professor hummed with displeasure. "I suppose I should take points for that, but love makes fools of us all, as well I know." He climbed onto his desk and sat down. "In all marriage vows, be they Muggle or Magical, there is usually some sort of promise or vow to be faithful. Usually this is done with an exchange of rings."

"I've always wondered about why there was an exchange of rings," Pansy said.

"It's because the shape of a wedding ring is a circle. It has no beginning or end," Parvati explained.

Flitwick nodded. "But back to your question, Miss Brown. The fidelius charm, when it is used in Traditional magical marriages, has the force of an Unbreakable Vow. Therefore, cheating on one's spouse will bring about your death."

Ron shifted uneasily in his seat. "Are those vows always included in magical weddings?"

Filius Flitwick's mouth twitched upward in a smile. "No, Mr. Weasley, they are not required. Each couple chooses whether or not to include a fidelius charm in their wedding vows." A collective sigh was heard around the room. "However," he added, "historically, every pure-blood lady was required to make an Unbreakable Vow of faithfulness."

"Excuse me!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's hardly fair! In fact, it's rather sexist and archaic."

"It's to keep the blood-line pure," Draco drawled. His gray eyes narrowed as he eyed Pansy.

"Again, Miss Granger, in today's world, it's purely a choice the couple makes," Flitwick assured her. "The fidelius charm in the form of the Unbreakable Vow hasn't been required-" He emphasized the word. "-for women since the late 1800's."

"But the royal family is required to include the fidelius charm in all marriage services, aren't they?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, the wedding ceremony of our king and queen must include the fidelius charm. If it is impossible for both of them to be unfaithful, there will be no confusion from multiple claimants to the throne," Professor Flitwick explained. "It is another legacy of Merlin."

"Merlin's the Man!" Dean Thomas yelled out, causing a round of laughter.

Flitwick frowned. "Integrity, honor, and faithfulness should be the true measure of a man, don't you agree, Mr. Thomas?"

Dean hung his head in embarrassment.

"And since King Aquilla and Queen Althea only had one child, a girl, they are looking for an heir from the next Ancient House-" Tracy Davies added.

"And that would be Professor Black," Harry put in, "because he is the sole remaining male of that family line."

"But," Pansy Parkinson said with a sniff, "Black was disowned, and so the male line of the Black family is technically extinct. It is now only carried through the female line"

"And there are only two of the three Black sisters left," Theo Nott stated, "right, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, Aunt Bellatrix, who is deceased, was the oldest, followed by Aunt Andromeda. My mother is the youngest."

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. "Can you imagine the Ferret there as our next king?"

"And why not?" demanded Pansy Parkinson. She entwined her arm with Draco's. "I think he'll make a very handsome king."

"Professor Black has been reinstated as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Draco stated firmly, ending the discussion, "by Prince Arcturus. I will support Black's claim if no heir with a more legitimate claim is found."

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, gathering the class' attention. "I believe we've used our class time today discussing off topic items." He returned to his raised podium at the front of the room. "To quickly recap, the fidelius charm is now totally optional in wedding ceremonies with the one exception of The Merlin and The Lady of the Lake."

He gazed around the room, gauging his students' attention. "Now, for next week, I want you all prepared to demonstrate the reparo charm, and I will expect each of you to prepare a three feet essay on the three uses of the fidelius charm."

"Now, before we go, I have some good news." He grinned broadly. "I was informed this morning that Hogwarts will host a Royal Ball." He waited for the excited squeals and hubbub of speculation to die down. "It is by invitation only. The Charms Club will meet tonight to plan the decorations."

"By invitation only?" Dean echoed. "Ooh, how fancy schmancy!"

"Now, please excuse me," Filtwick said with a nod. "I need to coordinate with Professor Sprout about floral arrangements."

"But you said there were only two uses of fidelius charms, Professor!" Parvati Patil called after him. "Professor!"

"Actually, he said there were two kinds, not uses," Hermione explained.

"You stupid cow!" Pansy hissed at Lavender. "Your idiot question caused us to have extra homework!"

"It's not my fault!" Lavender retorted. "I wouldn't need to ask things like that if that slut-" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Hermione. "-stopped trying to steal my man -"

'Excuse me!" Hermione shouted.

"There's no excuse for you, Mudblood," Pansy whispered.

The slap echoed through the hallway, and a large red imprint of Hermione's hand appeared on the Slytherin girl's face. The echoing slur and her burning forearm blotted all reason from her head, and Hermione leapt for Parkinson's throat.

"Professor Granger!" From a distance came Professor Snape's roar. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her bodily from Parkinson. Holding her until her rage faded, the Potions Master glared everyone around him into submission. When she relaxed, he let her go.

"Professor Granger, you will report to the Deputy Headmistress immediately." He turned his back to her. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson, for gross disrespect to a teacher." His voice was pitched low and deadly. He cut his eyes to Draco, who promptly let go of Pansy, leaving her to stand alone. "You should be expelled, but-" He paused. "-but a formal, written apology will suffice. Have it on Professor Granger's desk by tomorrow morning."

* * *

By the time Hermione had stormed up three sets of stairs, her anger had almost dissipated. She knocked twice, pushed onward into Professor McGonagall's office, and flopped into the first chair she found. A flick of her wand transformed the seat into a plush cream-colored arm chair. She sat in a sullen silence before a bewildered Deputy Headmistress.

McGonagall peered at Hermione over the rim of her glasses. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to enjoy this little meeting?" She sighed and removed her square shaped glasses, setting them on the desk before her. "All right, what happened?"

"I slapped Pansy Parkinson," the young professor muttered rebelliously. "Professor-" She paused. "Severus, just happened to be there, which was a good thing, or I'd have strangled the bitch. Anyway, he sent me to see you. He should be here in a moment."

"I see," Minerva said with cool, professional detachment. "Sosty," she called her elf, "please bring tea for three. Now, may I ask why you struck a student?"

Hermione glared daggers at her mentor while tears of humiliation spilled over and down her cheeks. Then, she turned her face to the window, refusing to answer. Heavy silence reigned.

"Thank you, Sosty." Minerva prepared three cups of tea and pushed one across the desk. She sighed. "You aren't the first teacher to strike a student, Hermione."

Hermione jerked her head back to face her favorite teacher. "What?"

Minerva picked up her teacup and pointedly indicated that Hermione do the same. After they'd taken a calming sip, Minerva spoke. "I remember quite distinctly the day I slapped Bellatrix Black," she recalled.

"You slapped a student?" she squeaked. "You slapped Bellatrix Black? Bellatrix LeStrange? But why?"

"She demanded that I give her a passing grade, or she'd spread a rumor that the Headmaster and I were having a torrid affair."

"Which you were, and are," Severus said with a smirk. He closed the door behind him and helped himself to a cup of tea. "Mmm," he hummed appreciatively, "Earl Gray. You remembered how I like it. Thank you."

"Cheeky boy," Minerva muttered affectionately. Then, she smiled at Hermione's shocked face. "I trust you can keep your mouth shut."

Hermione snapped her mouth closed, nodded, and returned to her tea, but she eyed the older witch with outright speculation.

Minerva set her teacup down. "Now, what happened?"

"Parkinson called her a Mudblood," Severus explained. He perched on the edge of Minerva's desk. "Hermione," he said softly, "you are one of the few people who know just how much and why I detest that word. Your reaction, though, was extreme to say the least. Please, would you tell us why?"

Hermione gazed at him for a long time. Then, silently she leaned forward and set down her tea. And ever so slowly she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the word 'mudblood' in livid red, gouged into the skin of her arm.

A low string of expletives erupted from Snape as he was instantly on his feet. He set his cup down and gingerly took her arm. He bent low over it, examining it carefully.

Minerva calmly reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of Royal Lochnagar's Liquid Lava. She poured a splash of the fiery whiskey into each teacup. "Drink," she ordered. "All of it."

With shaking hands, Hermione picked up the teacup and drained the contents. Almost immediately she relaxed, and she began to speak. "Bellatrix LeStrange," she said. Her voice cracked with emotion when she told them. "When we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, Bella did this with a poisoned knife." She shrugged.

The look on McGonagall's face could melt lead, but she kept her voice calm. "Here," she said, refilling Hermione's teacup with equal parts whiskey and tea, "drink up."

Severus released her arm and finished his own tea, shaking his head so Minerva wouldn't refill it. "You've had this seen about?" he asked.

Hermione's face was red, and her words were beginning to slur. "Yep," she murmured. "Had it checked by an Ausshie bush doc. Great guy. Really wild tats." She looked up at him sadly. "It'll never really heal, ya know, but it doeshn't hurt anymore even though it's embarrasshing."

"Perhaps I may be able to create a salve," Snape suggested, "to alleviate the redness. Does it still cause you pain?"

Hermione shook her head.

He frowned. "I took care of Miss Parkinson. There should be a formal, written apology on your desk in the morning."

"But, I'm the one who shlapped her!"

"As for Professor Granger's punishment," Snape suggested to Minerva, "may I recommend that, at a later date, she receive official professional counseling while assisting me with a particularly onerous task? One that is most suitable as a punishment for her assault and battery upon Miss Parkinson? One that will stretch her abilities to organize, stress the importance of following strict instructions, as well as cause her great physical labor?"

Minerva arched a lone eyebrow. "Such as?"

He smiled. "I'll be selling Spinner's End after the first of the year, and I'll need help moving."

"Hermione?" Minerva questioned, her green eyes twinkling.

"Shure," the younger witch slurred a bit. "Shign me up."


	11. Chapter 11

This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there. If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm hoping to get at least 100!

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 11**

"Just because you have no interest in taking care of a husband," Lavender shouted, "making a home for him and his children doesn't mean that some of us don't want that!" She looped her arm through Ron's and cuddled against his side.

"My point is that," Hermione retorted, her voice becoming a tad shrill, "a woman shouldn't have to stay home, keeping house, having children, and blindly obeying whatever a man says. She should be able to do real work outside the home!"

Terry Boot shifted in his seat. "Could you two please hold down the shouting?" he hissed. "Professor Vector is obviously running late, which will most certainly put her in another foul mood, and the two of you arguing will only make it worse."

"Better stay out of it, mate," Ron suggested. "Once they get started, it's hard to calm them down."

"See, that's your problem," Lavender argued. "You think only your opinion right, and you refuse to listen to anyone else."

Hermione explained as calmly as she could. "The whole idea of a Royal Ball is part of the problem I'm trying to explain. It's just a way of proclaiming a woman is looking for a husband."

"You're wrong, Professor Granger," Justin Finch-Fletchley said with a smirk. "You're talking about a Debutante Ball, or a Coming Out Ball."

"Her whole point is ridiculous," Pansy exclaimed. "Traditionally a woman's place has always been in the home, raising children, not working."

"Making a house into a home _is_ real work," Lavender retorted.

"All I'm saying is that a woman shouldn't have to choose between a career and a family," Hermione said with an exaggerated sigh.

"A real man should be able to support his wife and family," Pansy snipped. "It's his job to be the provider!"

"Will someone please just shut them up?" Boot begged. He clamped his hands over his ears.

Lavender added, "You think you know everything, but you don't! Just because you're teaching muggle studies doesn't mean you are queen of the realm! You're just an insufferable little know-it-all just like Professor Snape says!"

"I'm just saying that a woman shouldn't feel like she has to get married," Hermione continued to argue stridently. "This Royal Ball, it's a way for Professor Black to be able to look over all the eligible young women, so he can choose a wife."

"And what's wrong with that?" Pansy asked incredulously. "Who wouldn't love to be swept off her feet by Prince Charming and become his queen?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm just saying that the woman should be given a choice. She shouldn't feel forced to marry."

"Some of us want to get married and have a family," Lavender declared loudly. "I just don't understand what's so wrong with being a mother?" Lavender shrieked. "Molly Weasley is a pure-blood wife and mother. Are you suggesting that she is some sort of down-trodden victim?"

"Oi, what about my mum?" Ron exploded.

"Your whole attitude," Lavender continued, "is a put down to those women who love their husbands and children and think it's more important to take care of them." She began to cry pretty little tears. "And you're wrong! Children and husbands need to be taken care of!"

"That's it," Ron muttered. "It's time to go." He picked up their book bags. "Come on, Lav, we're leaving."

"See what you've done?" Pansy Parkinson growled. "Really, Granger, you just don't know when to stop."

"Pansy," Draco said, "leave it alone."

Pansy eyed him with suspicion. "Since when have you become a champion for Gryffindor Muggleborns?" Her words cut the air like razor blades.

Draco winced, but it was Ernie MacMillan who spoke up. "Maybe since you've started panting after Professor Black," the Hufflepuff said. "You're supposed to be betrothed to Draco – or so you've been bragging about for the last six years. But you've thrown him over for a shot at becoming queen."

"What?" Pansy shouted. She marched over to the Hufflepuff, and she slapped him. The imprint of her hand was a stark red. "How dare you!"

Ernie didn't flinch. He took the strike calmly. "No, how dare you? Haven't you ever heard of loyalty, integrity, or honesty?"

Pansy raised her curled hand, ready to scratch him, but Draco caught her by the arms, forcefully holding her back. "You're making a spectacle of yourself," he hissed. "Screeching like a harpy and resorting to violence!"

Terry Boot moved in front of his pal. He laughed humorlessly at the Slytherin girl. "He's right. You're so desperate, wanting to be queen, throwing yourself at Professor Black, that you've forgotten how it works." He cast a disdainful eye at the girl. "It's the Lady of the Lake who chooses her own successor. The Merlin never has a choice in whom he marries, so your flaunting yourself at Professor Black is sad at best."

"That's it," Ernie declared. "Come on, Terry. We're leaving."

Draco's eyes narrowed. He released the girl and calmly walked over, collecting her things. "I think it's best that we formally broke our betrothal," he told her quietly. He held out her things to her. "You can claim to be the wronged party."

"Fine!" she hissed as she snatched her bookbag. "I'll say I caught you with her!" Her eyes glared poisoned daggers at Hermione. Then, she wheeled around on the heels and stormed from the classroom.

"Here," Hermione said softly. She handed Draco his book bag. "Professor Vector's not coming today. She's already thirty minutes late."

He nodded.

"I know that was hard," she added. "But, you know, there are dozens of girls who'd– "

"Not now, Granger," he told her. Quietly, he held open the door for her.

* * *

"Good evening, Hermione," Allie said happily. "You're just in time for tea and biscuits. Oh, my, what's wrong, girl? You look so glum."

Hermione sank into the chair. "This whole Ball is the problem," she complained. She tossed a royal invitation on the table.

Allie blinked. "I see you received your invitation," she replied slowly.

"That's just it," Hermione declared. "It's humiliating to be invited to a dance where you'll just be paraded about, so that some old woman can pick the best wife for the new king."

"I would imagine you, and everyone else, would be grateful that someone is taking the time to choose a proper individual to fulfill the role of queen," she retorted coolly. "After all, if you allowed a man to choose for himself, he'd invariable choose either the prettiest face, the perkiest breasts, or the largest bank account."

Hermione looked at her friend for a long moment before she burst out laughing. "You've got a point there," she conceded. "I don't know. It's just that the only thing some of my friends are concerned with is getting married and having babies."

"I'm not quite sure I understand, my dear," Allie replied as she pushed a cup of tea towards her. She paused, taking a sip, and then she frowned and set down the cup. "Are you suggesting there is something wrong with a woman choosing to spend her energies creating a warm, loving, and stable home for her husband and children? Do you have no interest in marriage and children?"

"Oh, no," Hermione quickly answered. "I'm not suggesting that at all." She sighed and toyed with a biscuit.

"My dear, in today's world, every woman has the right to make her own choice," the older witch reminded her. "There is nothing wrong with choosing a career over raising a family, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with choosing to take care of someone and raise his children."

"Oh, Allie, I know that. I do. But I want a career where I can do something to help people, and I want to have a husband and children. I don't want to be forced to choose between the two."

The older witch frowned. "That, my dear, is an exceedingly difficult task," she told her softly, "for there will be times when you must choose between the two." She picked up her teacup and took another long drink. "It can be done, but it is not easy. Common sense alone must tell you that you'll fall behind in your career by having a child. One simply doesn't walk straight from the birthing chamber and into the office."

Hermione blinked. "Which did you choose, Allie, a family or a career?" she asked softly.

"Both," she replied with a soft laugh. Her eyes twinkled. "Hermione, whether it's a career, a marriage and a family, all need work – hard work."

She refilled their teacups. "I didn't choose my career. I was chosen for it, and I love it and have never regretted it. It was my first duty until my child was born. Then, _she_ became my first duty. If that meant something had to wait, be rescheduled, or that I had to ask for help, then I did. Once my daughter was of age and able to care for herself, my first duty returned to my career."

"But why can't a man stay home a look after the children?" Hermione blurted out angrily. "Why must a woman make all the sacrifices?"

"Who says men cannot?" Allie retorted. "The most nurturing parent, the most organized is the one who should have primary care of the children and home. Or if neither parent is capable or willing, or if their respective careers are such that they cannot keep a home and family, then they should either find a family member or hire help to care for the child."

"What if they have no family or can't afford to hire help?" she persisted.

"Then one of them should stop being selfish and put duty first," Allie snapped. "A parent's first duty is to his or her child, and it will be until that child becomes an adult!" She tapped her finger on the table to emphasize her point. Then she stopped, controlling her anger. "But that isn't what is bothering you, is it, Hermione?"

"No, not really," Hermione sighed. "It's my friend. He's a pure-blood. His dad worked at the Ministry, and his mum stayed home, kept house, and raised a large family." She twisted her teacup round and round. "He wants to settle down and start a family now, and I'm just not ready."

"Is he pressuring you?" Allie said softly.

"Not exactly," Hermione hedged. "It's just that, well, we don't want the same things. I mean, we've known all along that we're not really compatible, but –"

"You're going to lose him." Allie nodded.

"Yes," she muttered, "and I don't think I care." She looked up at her friend. "It's just if I lose him, then I won't have anyone, you know?"

"Oh, I don't believe that," Allie answered shrewdly. "You're lovely and intelligent, and you already have someone on your mind."

Hermione blushed. "Well, yes, but-" She shrugged.

"But what?"

"I'm not sure he thinks of me that way."

"Well, I think," Allie said decisively, "that you should make him think of you that way!"

"How?"

"Dress up in a beautiful gown, go to this ball, and dance all night. Allow yourself to get caught up in the fairy tale romance like the other girls. Who knows? Maybe your mystery man will come to his senses and sweep you off your feet." She patted Hermione on the arm. "Who knows? Maybe the queen will choose you to marry the prince."

Hermione laughed softly as she pushed her empty cup and saucer back across the table. "No, thank you, Allie, Sirius is not my cup of tea."


	12. Chapter 12

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 12**

"I'm really getting sick of hearing about Merlin," Seamus Finnigan complained. "Just because old Merlin couldn't keep his trousers on, we have to put up with the lot of them pure-bloods." He made a rude gesture towards the Slytherins.

"Hey," Ron argued back, "not all pure-bloods are Slytherins, you know!"

"And not all Slytherins are pure-bloods either!" Millicent Bulstrode yelled.

"Yeah, well, maybe," Seamus conceded, "but Merlin's the cause of all this blood purity shite!"

"Language, Mr. Finnegan!" Professor Remus Lupin shouted. He rarely raised his voice, and when he did, the entire class stopped in shock. "If we are going to discuss the history of magic, which must include Merlin-" He shot a warning look at Seamus. "then we will do so like gentlemen and ladies."

Pavarti Patil nudged Seamus gently. "I apologize, Professor Lupin," Seamus said, "for my language." He frowned at Pavarti. "But not for my opinion."

Lupin chuckled. "I would never want you to be sorry for your opinion," he replied good-naturedly. He walked back to the front of the class. "Now, to recap briefly, Merlin fathered many children, so after his death his wife Viviane, Lady of the Lake, declared that all future magical rulers must be married under the fidelius charm."

"Professor Flitwick explained that," Tracey Davis said with a knowing nod.

"I don't blame Viviane one bit for that," Pansy added. "Some men just can't be trusted to keep their word." She quickly flickered her eyes towards Draco.

"Ah," Lupin replied, holding a finger in the air, "but it wasn't just to keep Merlin from straying. It was also a means to protect him."

"If he'd been a moral man," Seamus muttered, "he wouldn't have cheated on his wife."

"Be that as it may," Lupin said loudly, hoping to halt any more arguments before they started, "the fidelius charm protects the monarch from power hungry individuals, seeking to seduce him for his magic."

"You mean Nimue," Hermione volunteered. She shut the door quietly behind her and quickly made her way to a seat between Goyle and Lavender Brown. "I was hoping I could sit in today."

"Of course, Professor Granger, you're more than welcome," Lupin said with a smile. "And you are correct." He cocked his head and crossed his arms. "Before the founding of Hogwarts, the only way to learn about magic was to become an apprentice to an older witch or wizard. Merlin had several apprentices, but he would never teach them all that he knew. He would always hold back some bit of knowledge.'

"Why would he do that? I don't understand," Dean said.

"Because he didn't want his student to surpass him," Blaise said. "If I tell you everything I know, then I no longer have an edge over you."

"It's like playing poker," Tracey Davis added. "If I show you all my cards, then you could beat me."

"Oh," Dean said, "I get it, but it still sounds kind of selfish."

"You mean Slytherin," Ron muttered.

Professor Lupin cleared his throat, and Ron muttered an apology. "Well, Nimue was a student of Merlin, but she had a hunger not only for magical knowledge and also for power. Nimue intended to learn everything her master knew, and she didn't care who she hurt or what she had to do to get that knowledge."

"Now, Merlin's wife, Viviane the Lady of the Lake," Lupin continued, "was obviously unhappy about the situation as was Merlin's mistress Morgana le Fey. Although Merlin had several, shall we say 'encounters' with many other women in the past, Nimue was different. She was beautiful and smart. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she managed to wind the old man around her little finger."

"She seduced him, and he fell for it," Pansy said with a slight smirk. "Merlin taught her all his knowledge, and then she imprisoned him in a crystal cave."

"Dirty old man!" Parvati Patil declared. "Served him right!"

"Actually," Lupin continued overly loudly, "Nimue killed Merlin." He paused, waiting for the gasps and commotion to die down. Then, he added, "In retaliation, Morgana caught the girl, executed her, and entombed her inside a hollow oak tree. When Viviane heard the news, she created the story of the Crystal Cave and spread it around the Wizarding world."

"But, why would she lie?" Gregory Goyle asked.

"All women lie," Blaise asserted.

"She made up that story," Lupin said, again raising his voice over the the class, "because Merlin's only legitimate heir was just a child. Viviane feared what might happen to their son, Kevin. She knew how ruthless Morgana was, so she -"

"She did it to save her child," Lavender interrupted. "A good mother would do anything to save her child."

"That's correct, Miss Brown." Lupin nodded in her direction. "And because she knew that the magical world needed a strong leader. Without a reliable ruler, there would be chaos. As long as people believed that Merlin lived - even in a suspended state - they would accept her regency for Kevin."

"What about Merlin's older son? The illegitimate one who found the House of Black?" Draco asked.

"Ah, yes, Merlin's older son, Gethen, was a grown man at the time," Lupin explained, "and, luckily, he was an honorable man. He was a knight as well as a wizard. He ignored his mother's advice-"

"His mother was Morgana Le Fey, wasn't she?" asked Millicent.

"Very good, Miss Bulstrode. That's right," Lupin said. "Morgana Le Fey had ordered her squib son, Mordred, to betray his father, King Arthur in order to take the Muggle throne. Likewise, Morgana instructed her son Gethen to kill his younger brother, Kevin the legitimate heir, and steal his throne."

"If she had been successful, she would have ruled all of Britian - both Magical and Muggle!" shouted Pansy Parkinson. "What ambition!"

"But she wasn't successful," Lupin countered. "Instead, Gethen was a man of integrity and honor. He made an Unbreakable Vow to his younger brother and to Vivian to protect the boy for as long as he lived."

"So that's why it's titled 'The Most Ancient and _Noble_ House of Black'," Draco said. "I'd often wondered why there was that distinction."

Silence reigned in the classroom while each student mulled over what he'd learned.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

Lupin smiled grandly. "Yes, Professor Granger?"

"I know that the Sacred Twenty-Eight families are direct descendants of Merlin," she said, "but what about their mothers?" She shifted in her chair. "I mean, we know Merlin was married to Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, and we know he kept Morgana Le Fey on the side, but who were Merlin's other partners?"

Lupin blinked and shifted from one foot to another. "Um, I don't know," he replied slowly. "I've never heard anything about Merlin's paramours. The only definite knowledge we have is of his wife, the Lady of the Lake; his mistress, Morgana, and his femme fatale, Nimue." He frowned, trying to remember. "And, of course, Nimue didn't bear him any children."

"So, the Sacred Twenty-Eight pure-blood families might not really truly be pure-bloods," Hermione mused aloud. "After all, his lovers, the mothers of his illegitimate children could have been-"

"Shut up! Merlin wouldn't have dirtied himself with a Mudblood like you!" shouted Gregory Goyle. The Slytherin shot out of his seat and wheeled around to face the girl. He cocked his fist, intending to hit Hermione. Instead, his elbow caught Lavender on the forehead, knocking her to the floor.

"Oy! You bloody bastard!" Ron shouted. He jumped up from his seat, pulled Lavender up and shoved her at Harry. Then he raised his fist and plowed into Goyle's nose. A sickening crunch was heard, and blood spattered all over them. Goyle reeled backward a step, then lowered his head and charged the taller boy like a maddened bull. And the two young men began throwing punches like heavy weights.

"Boys! Boys!" Professor Lupin yelled. He rushed forward in a vain attempt to stop the fight, but he tripped over a book bag, falling and hitting his head on the corner of the Millicent's desk. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, knocked out cold.

Harry released Lavender into Pansy's custody. Then, he and Dean shouted and tried to pull the two boys apart, but it was no use. Blaise, seeing his friend blood-spattered with a broken nose, took aim at Ron, but his fist connected with the side of Dean's head instead, sending the young man backward.

Dean, staggered backwards, grabbing Blaise by the front of his shirt. Together the two young men fell in a tangle of robes, knocking over the table where Pavarti was sitting. The boys made no effort to get up. They simply traded punches while wrestling around on the floor.

Pavarti Patil, Pansy Parkinson, and Lavender Brown ran for the door. Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass bolted right behind them.

"Granger!" Draco yelled. He snatched her by the arm, jerked her up from her chair, and flung her towards the door. "Get the hell out of here!" Then he joined Harry in trying to separate Ron and Goyle.

"Auguamenti!" Suddenly everyone in the room was drenched in icy water, and the brawl was brought to an instant stop. Teeth chattering, they all turned to see Professors Snape and McGonagall standing in the doorway. Behind them, hid the girls.

"One more sound," McGonagall stated, "just one more, and the lot of you will be summarily expelled." Her tone was as icy as the water soaking them, and her words were brittle. This was not the last they were to hear about it.

"Who. Started. This?" Snape demanded.

"Granger!" Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown shouted in unison.

"Professor Granger," he automatically corrected them. Then, as their words sank in, he slowly turned towards Hermione. "Professor Granger?"

"I don't believe it!" McGonagall cried. She clasped her hand to her breast. "Hermione! Are you responsible for this, this donnybrook?"

Looking like something that a Grindylow would choke on, Hermione stood and looked around her. To her left, she saw a bruised Ron and a bloody Gregory Goyle. An angry Dean and a sullen Blaise sat on the floor next to Seamus. Seamus spit out a tooth and grinned at her. She sighed. Then there were Draco and Harry, both were disheveled and ashamed.

"Well?" Snape snapped. "Are you the author of this?"

"No, I-" she stopped. Suddenly, she stopped and squared her shoulders. "Yes, I started it," she announced. "I punched Goyle and broke his nose."

Snape snorted. "Despite the fact that you can barely reach his shoulder?"

Hermione blushed and clamped her lips shut.

Inhaling deeply, Minerva nodded. "All right, Professor Granger. We will discuss this in my office tonight." Her eyes narrowed, and her frown deepened. "Miss Parkinson, please take Miss Brown to the infirmary and have her checked. Tell Madam Pomfrey what has occurred and that the rest of these belligerents will be there shortly."

"Is there anyone of you who is unable to walk?" Snape asked quietly.

"Just Professor Lupin," Millicent replied. "He tripped and hit his head on the desk."

"Oh, dear!" McGonagall cried. "Remus?" She hurried over and knelt beside him. "Professor Granger, please help me get Remus to the infirmary. Severus, would you take care of this bunch of-"

"Dunderheads?" He grinned at her, and the sight terrified the students. "They will be down as soon as they have restored the classroom to its former condition."

* * *

Hermione sighed. It wasn't an irritated sigh or a sigh of resignation that one would expect to hear from a someone receiving punishment. No, Hermione Jean Granger sighed in utter, heart-felt bliss. Professor McGonagall, it seemed, had gone off the rails and had punished her by sending her to the library. The Library! That mystical place of learning! Eagerly, she entered, her hands caressing each book as she headed towards her punishment.

"Madam Pince," she called out as she waltzed into the librarian's office, "I'm here for my 'professional development'."

A frown line formed a crevasse between the woman's black eyes. "Professional development?" she snipped. "I never heard of any such thing! The library is closed!"

Hermione sighed as she explained. "The Deputy Headmistress assigned this as a punishment." She smiled. "She said I need to learn the art of diplomacy."

Both eyebrows shot upwards into her silver streaked hair, and her mouth twisted in a near smile. "What have you done now, Professor Granger?" Her voice held light laughter.

Hermione glanced down at her clasped hands. "I, uh," she mumbled. Then she squared her shoulders and held her head high. "I said some things about the Sacred Twenty-Eight pure-blood families which certain students may have construed as sacrilegious, and which lead to a brawl in Professor Lupin's class."

A loud cackle burst from the woman's lips, but she quickly recovered. "Well, good for you!" she said with a smirk. "Those snobs need a swift kick in the pants." Then she ducked her head to the side and peered around a bookshelf at the little old woman pouring over a large book. Irma lowered her voice. "Actually, your arrival is most serendipitous," she said. "She-" She flicked her fingers at the old woman. "- has sent her elf Beenie to ask for my assistance twice now, but I'd rather not be bothered. Perhaps you can help her?"

Hermione peeked around the corner. "Professor Allie?" she asked with a smile. "I'd love to, but why don't you want to?"

Irma Pince glared at her. "Don't be cheeky, Professor Granger. My reasons are my own."

"Of course," Hermione murmured. "But I do have a bit of research to do myself. I'm supposed to learn more about-"

"Yes," Pince agreed impatiently, "about the so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight and diplomacy. Well, what better source can you find than her?"


	13. Chapter 13

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them. I want to thank everyone so much for each and every review.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 13**

"Oh, Hermione," Allie cried happily. "I'm so glad you're here. It seems I've been waiting for that Pince woman for an eternity. Come sit beside me."

"Good evening, Allie," Hermione returned. "I'd love to help you, but first I've need to finish a short research mission of my own. It's a sort of punishment. I'm sure I'll be done quickly."

Allie frowned. "Punishment?" she asked indignantly. "Whatever for?"

Hermione's face reddened. She inhaled deeply and explained what had happened.

"My dear," Allie said with a sigh of frustration. She slid her paperwork aside and reluctantly answered the girl. "Hermione, you are right in your deductions."

"I am?" Hermione crowed. "Then we ought to let everyone know. This unknown fact could end blood prejudice." She jumped up from her seat.

"Sit down, girl!" Allie hissed. "No one will ever hear of this. If I thought for one minute that you'd be foolish enough to share what I just told you, I would never have answered you." Her face was hard, and immense power surged from her like the ripples on a pond. "I would hate to obliviate you."

Hermione sat down slowly. "But don't we have a duty to share the truth?" she asked quietly.

"Girl, do you seriously believe that spouting the truth will simply convince everyone? That suddenly these proud people will burst with joy and enthusiastically embrace mixed bloods? Are you truly that naïve?"

"No, but-"

"Just what will spreading this knowledge accomplish? Hmm? What happened today in your class when you dared mentioned the possibility of it?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped for a moment. "But I'm right!" she retorted. "And they're wrong! Surely the facts, the truth needs to be reveal!"

"What is more important? The fact that you are right, or the fact that peace is maintained?" She took Hermione's hands. "Let's say you were Queen," she proposed, "would you jeopardize the peace of your kingdom by giving knowledge that is not wanted and cannot be appreciated?"

She swallowed the bitter pill. "I understand, Allie, but it's so hard to accept. Many of those so-called pure-blood families sided with Voldemort. They looked down their noses at us Mudbloods-" She spat the word and jerked her hands away. "They wanted to eliminate us and Muggles."

"Instead of holding onto this bitterness, can you not let it go? Why can't you just stand back and laugh at the irony?" Allie suggested softly.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Like that fact that Riddle himself was a half-blood?"

"Exactly, Hermione," Allie agreed. "Child, I can see in your eyes that you've been deeply hurt."

Hermione's eyes never left the old woman's face as she slowly pushed back her sleeve to reveal her scar. "This was a souvenir of the war. One of those pure-blood Death Eaters decided I needed reminding of my place among them." Hermione laughed bitterly at the horror drawn on her friend's face. "It was much worse than this before Severus brewed me a special salve for it."

As Allie lay her hand over the slivery lines and closed her eyes, Hermione again felt that immense power rolling through the old woman. Drops of aquamarine energy seemed to pour out of her, covering Hermione's arm. Then, just as suddenly the power flow stopped, and Allie removed her hand, revealing flawless, white skin.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in amazement. "You, you took it away," she stammered. "But how? None of the doctors I went to could -"

"That's a lesson for another day," Allie declared with a sigh.

"Thank you," Hermione said through her tears. Impulsively, she leaned over and hugged the older woman. She kissed the withered cheek. "Thank you so much."

Allie held the young witch and let her cry for a bit. "Now, now," she whispered. "You're all right now." She pulled back, handing Hermione an embroidered linen handkerchief. "I hope now that you can let go of your anger and understand what I've been trying to explain," she said.

Hermione nodded. "I understand; really, I do. Just because a fact is true doesn't mean everyone wants to hear about it. Sometimes it's better just to keep your mouth shut."

"Exactly, my dear," Allie agreed. "The truth will come out eventually. It always does, and opinions and beliefs change over time. One cannot force the truth on others, especially those who don't wish to hear it."

"I suppose that's what Minerva meant when she said I needed to learn the importance of diplomacy."

"And she is more right than even she knows!" Allie laughed merrily. "Let's go back to my original question, Hermione," she proposed, "If you were queen, would you refuse your duty to protect your people? Or would seek to force your feelings upon them, even if you felt it was the truth?"

"Not that that's likely to happen," Hermione smiled and pushed her sleeve back down. "But for argument's sake, let's say I married Sirius, which isn't going to happen, but let's say I was forced to." She laughed when Allie shot her a look of irritation. "All right, I'm hurrying. If I were queen, I would put my people and the country first."

"Even above your own personal wishes?"

"Yes, even then." Hermione laughed. "But like I said, that's not going to happen. Sirius is nice, but he's in love with Septima Vector."

Allie tilted her head, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Oh, you never know Hermione, and think how delicious it would be for all those snobs to have to swear an Oath of Allegiance to you, a poor little Muggleborn. Besides if Sirius were the heir, he wouldn't be allowed to choose his own bride. The Lady of the Lake chooses her own successor."

Hermione laughed. "Poor Sirius, then, and poor Septima, too. They really love one another. I hope the Lady of the Lake will approve the match."

"Oh, I think she might," Allie replied. "But we were talking about you, my dear. Have you gotten over that young man you were telling me about? Maybe set your cap for someone more worthy of you?"

"Oh, Ronald." She shrugged. "I really don't know. He knows I want a family, but he knows I want more too." She sighed. "I suppose he must have had a change of heart and decided that he wants me on my terms because he gave me the impression that he's going to propose."

Allie said gently, "You don't sound very enthusiastic about it."

"Well, I'm not," Hermione blurted out, "and I don't know how to turn him down without hurting him or having everyone hate me!"

"Shhh," the older witch whispered softly. "Hold your voice down." Gently, she pointed. "I don't think they'd appreciate your interrupting. Who is that with Professor Snape?" She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I've met her."

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Professor Severus Snape and Madam Irma Pince. The two of them were standing close together, speaking in whispered tones. Madam Pince cupped Snape's face between her small hands, and he leaned forward and hugged her.

As Hermione watched Severus and Irma, and she felt her heart break. "That's, that's," she stuttered and cleared her throat, "Madam Pince the librarian." The whispered response was raspy and hurt her throat.

"Come along. Let's just leave them quietly," Allie urged. Her voice was barely audible. Then, without another word, she guided her young companion away.

Hermione was shocked to the core, and her hands began to shake. By the time they had reached the top of the first stair case, Hermione's wits returned. "I never knew," she whispered.

Allie watched her young friend with shrewd eyes. "Are you shocked, dear? Surely, you must understand that a desirable bachelor like Severus wouldn't stay single for very long."

"No, no, I mean, I just wouldn't have put the two of them together." She stopped and turned to face her escort. "Professor Snape and Madam Pince. I mean, not that he, she, they aren't entitled to uh, a relationship, but she's so much older, I mean–"

Aliie interrupted her, eyeing the girl intently. "Hermione, why are you so upset? It's really none your business," she said with a half shrug. "And you may simply be reading too much into it."

"Reading too much into it?" she asked. "Allie, he was hugging her!"

"So?" she asked serenely. "Don't you hug your friends and family?" She smiled at the confusion crawling across the girl's face.

Hermione frowned and turned away. The pair continued up the second flight of stairs in silence. At the top of the second flight, she turned to the older woman again. "Well, yes," she whispered, pain evident in her voice, "but, Allie, the look in her eyes as she cupped his face. Allie, she loves him!"

The older woman smiled broadly. "And just why do you care?"

She blushed deeply. _Why did it matter?_ "Well, it doesn't." She tossed her head, praying than Allie wasn't a legilmens. "I don't care at all." But she could feel the heat coming from her face.

"I don't think you're being entirely honest with me," Allie muttered with a fond sigh. She faced her young friend and took her hands. "Hermione, you need to understand two things. First, loving someone is not the same as being in love with them. There are many types of love. Yes, there's romantic love, but there's also the love one feels for family and friends and country. Maybe Professor Snape and Madam Pince are just good friends."

Hermione bit her lip and tried to pull away. "Well, it's like you said," she retorted a bit too casually. "It's none of my business. I know that. It's just a shock is all. She's just so much older than he is. Why, she's old enough to be his mother for heaven's sake!"

Allie frowned, a look of concentration on her face. Then she shook her head. "Hermione," she said, "age doesn't matter when one is in love." She passed her arm through the young Gryffindor's. "My dear, it's patently obvious that you love Severus-"

"I do not!" Hermione gasped.

"That you have strong feelings for him, then," Allie corrected herself blithely. "And if you have half as much sense as it's reported you have, then you ought to make a play for him."

"Professor Allie," Hermione squeaked. She tried to sound offended, but her flaming cheeks ruined the effect.

"Um Hmm," Allie said. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"You don't understand," Hermione babbled, "Besides he doesn't think of me like that. To him, I'm still a child."

"Well," Allie said, ignoring the young woman's protests, "Good night, my dear, but think on this tonight: what would it cost you to try?"


	14. Chapter 14

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Royal Ball 1999**

Hermione was resplendent, absolutely breath-taking in the pale rose colored ball gown. All night Severus had watched her dance, each time with a different partner, and he'd found himself envying the younger men. He sat with Minerva at a table in an area near the back of the ballroom. From this place just below the Royal enclosure, they had a perfect view of the entire event.

"What are you waiting for, Severus?" Minerva asked him over the top of her Champagne flute. "Go ask her to dance."

He'd shot her his patented death-glare. "How much have you had to drink?"

She laughed. "I grew up on whiskey, boy. I could drink this light stuff all night." She took another sip and lowered her voice. "I know you care for her, and I'm willing to bet my last bottle of Royal Lochnagar Liquid Lava that she's besotted with you."

"The girl is attached to Weasley."

"Pish! She is not. I've talked to her, and she is well aware that they aren't suited." She leaned against his arm. "She needs a man, a grown man. Go ask her to dance."

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't intrude. No, he was content to watch - until Remus Lupin led her onto the dance floor.

He was up and across the ball room before he'd had time to think of what he was doing. "Excuse me, Lupin," Severus had commanded as he cut in. He placed his hand on Hermione's waist, pulling her to him.

"Hey, mate," Lupin protested, "what makes you think you can just cut in like that?"

Severus pointed with his chin upwards towards the Royal box, where King Aquilla and Queen Althea had been secretly watching them all from behind a darkened curtain. "Royal command," he intoned arrogantly.

Lupin frowned, but he released Hermione's hand, giving it a chaste kiss.

Severus whirled her away onto the dance floor. "You're frowning," he stated. "If you'd rather, I'll return you to the wolf."

"Not at all," she snipped at him. "I'm not flattered to know that you had to be given a 'royal command' to dance with me!"

"Well, you should be flattered," he retorted with a smirk. "I lied."

"What?" she gasped.

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose you _could_ call Minerva the queen of Hogwarts."

She laughed. "It's still not very flattering if you had to be told to dance with me."

He held her gaze for several long moments. "You look lovely," he told her, his voice low and soft. From thin air, he produced a small nosegay of fragrant pink roses.

"Oh, Severus, thank you!" She smiled shyly. "And you look very handsome yourself. No, really, you look like the photo of young King Aquilla, the one Sirius showed us."

He lowered his head, and his hair covered his face. "All old men look alike."

"You are not old!" she responded. "Not too old for me, at least." She blushed, her cheeks an echo of the pink roses.

"Hermione, I don't want to-" He cast about for words. "I was wondering if you would like to-"

But his next words were interrupted by the chiming of the clock tower as it struck midnight. The ball was officially over. Severus smiled at her apologetically and escorted her over to the Hogwarts tables.

Prince Arcturus stepped out onto the balcony of the royal enclosure. "King Aquilla and Queen Althea wish me to thank you all for attending tonight. They have retired for the evening, but you may stay and dance until dawn." He bowed and vanished behind the darkened curtian.

Sirius Black and Septima Vector joined the group from Hogwarts. "Join me in a toast to the most beautiful witch in the room." He reached for and held up the glass. "To Septima Vector," he said, "I've asked her to marry me, and she's accepted."

"We're planning on a summer wedding," Septima put in. "I hope you'll all attend."

"That is wonderful news, Sirius," Dumbledore said. He shifted in his chair and sipped at his wine. "But has the match been approved?"

The whole table paused at those words, but Sirius grinned. "I am happy to say it has been." He frowned. "But I fervently hope I won't be chosen for King. All I want is a simple life with this lovely lady beside me." He gallantly kissed Septima's hand.

Sirius handed Hermione a glass of Champagne. "Hermione, you've been working with the Royal genealogist. Do you have any news about that?"

Severus held a chair for her as Hermione sat down, and he moved to the far end of the table to stand next to Lupin. She frowned slightly. "I don't have any news about another heir, sorry, Sirius." Absently, she twisted her wine glass. "I can tell you, though, that there are no longer Twenty-Eight Sacred Houses."

"What?" "Why?" "What do you mean?" A chaos of concerned voices rang out.

She shook her head and inhaled deeply. "The wars," she said simply. "Some Houses have become extinct because the last male died." A thick silence held over the room.

"How many are left?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Right now, there are only seventeen Sacred Houses left," she replied gently. "But," Hermione added, her voice now tight with anger, "we'll be losing three more within the next few years because of the stupid inheritance laws. Three Houses have no sons to carry on the name and title. The daughters will lose their inheritances simply because they don't have a p-"

"Hermione Jean!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Ronald Weasley, that's not funny!" She smacked him soundly. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"If the young woman can find a man _noble_ enough to _sacrifice_ his own last name, marry her, and take on _her_ last name," Hermione said sarcastically, "then her inheritance can be saved."

"What Houses need saving?" Sirius asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Hannah Abbot."

"Well, I guess you should know." Bill said gently. "I met with Percy last week. He has proposed to Hannah Abbott, and she's accepted." He sighed. "That's why he's not here tonight. He's with her and her mother planning the wedding."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Molly asked with deep concern.

"He didn't want to hurt you, Mum," Bill explained. "I met with him, Hannah, Mrs. Abbott, and Prince Arcturus to sign the paperwork. Percy has agreed to relinquish all responsibilities and privileges associated with the Ancient House of Weasley. When they marry, his name will officially change to Abbott, and he will have control of the Ancient House of Abbott."

"Well, good for Percy," Remus declared. "He's saved one House from extinction."

"The House of Parkinson will become extinct too," Severus said. "Pansy is the only child of Pemberly Parkinson." He smirked at Sirius. "Both she and her father will be simply devastated to learn of your engagement. Just last week Pemberly asked me to help arrange a marriage between you and Pansy."

"Oh, she's made her intentions _very_ clear," Sirius groaned, "especially since she and Draco broke their bethrothal. She and her friends have been following me around like-"

"Love-sick puppies?" Severus asked innocently and was rewarded when the Ron, Harry, and George exploded in laughter.

"Not funny," Septima Vector replied. She took Sirius' hand and appealed to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, you _really_ need to have a long talk with those girls."

"I'll do so immediately," Albus said with a smile. "Hermione, do you remember which Houses are extinct?"

She nodded. "Burke, Crouch, Gaunt, Prewett, Rossier, Selwyn, and Shafiq," she said as she counted on her fingers, "and Avery, Rowle, Travers, and Yaxley."

"What about Daphne Greengrass?" George asked. "Is she husband hunting? Or she in _puppy_ love, too?" He wagged his eyebrows at Black and grinned enormously.

Snape quickly refilled George's glass. They joined a silent toasted.

"Oh, ha, ha, very clever, Georgie," Sirius muttered. Then he returned the grin and said, "Now, there's a ripe bachelor if ever I saw one. What do you think, Septima? Georgie Greengrass has a nice ring to it. You can change your last name to hers just like good, old Percy."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Septima chimed in. "You know, doing your part of King and country."

"What a brilliant idea," George said jokingly. "I've always fancied Daphne, and I think you're right. Georgie Greengrass has just the right ring to it."

Everyone at the table turned eyes on him. George tossed back the rest of his Champagne. "Hey, don't look at me that way! It's not like I really meant it."

"In vino veritas," Remus quoted softly.

"Well, why not?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but Daphne is-"

"Miss Greengrass," Severus said softly, "is the sole heir to her House. She is responsible for her younger sister and her widowed mother. The family is not wealthy, and she would consider you quite the catch."

"That's really the only reason she's been chasing you, Professor Black," Lavender added. "It's the security she needs." She shrugged and reached for Ron's hand. "She's in my study group. We talk."

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked. "Shall I intercede on your behalf to arrange a match between you and Miss Greengrass?"

George frowned, and then he swallowed. "I don't know. I mean, with Dad gone and Fred, and now Percy – It just doesn't seem right to give up the Weasley name. I don't want you to think I-"

"Oh, George," Molly said gently as he took his hand, "I gave up my last name when I married your father."

"Well," George said, swallowing, "all right, then. I'll do it." He grinned again, and turned to Lupin. "How about it, Remus? Why don't you ask old Millie? Or Pansy?"

"Yes,what about the rest of you bachelors? Harry, Ron, Remus, Severus, what about you?" Sirius laughed loudly.

"Oh, no," Remus laughed. "They're much too young for me!"

"No, they aren't!" Hermione cried. "Many women prefer older men."

Remus smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to do it again. I still miss Dora too much. Harry, what about you?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah, well, once this school year is over and things settle down a bit," he said, "I'll be officially off the market." He gazed lovingly into Ginny's eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Damn, right you are!" Ginny kissed him with a great smacking sound.

"So, it's Ron, then," Remus said, clapping his hands. "Which one do you prefer, Millie Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson?"

"I can't and won't marry either of them," Ron grumbled. Suddenly and fiercely, he faced Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to know if you were able to find out anything? You know, about what I asked you last month? It's really important."

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Yes, Mr. Weasley," he answered softly. "You may make a claim to the Ancient House of Prewett through you mother. However, your brothers, being older, have the prior claim. If they agree to step aside in your favor-"

Ron whipped around to face his brothers, interrupting Dumbledore. "Bill," he said earnestly, "you're Head of the Weasleys." He turned to face George. "You're planning to marry Daphne Greengrass." He appealed next to his mother. "Percy's got Hannah and Abbott House. Charlie, well, he-"

"He's a confirmed bachelor," Molly quickly completed Ron's sentence.

"Yeah, so that leaves me," he answered quickly. "I want to claim Prewett House in your name. The claim is legit." He gestured at his brothers. "Bill and George won't need it. Percy's getting Hannah's, and Charlie won't care."

With tears in her eyes, Molly sighed. "Oh, Ronald, how thoughtful of you to want to honor your uncles, Fabian and Gideon." Taking the handkerchief Remus handed her across the table, she wiped away her tears.

"Very well, then, with your permission, Molly, as the last of the Prewetts, I'll speak with Prince Arcturus Monday," Dumbledore asked the obvious. When the old man stood up, his knees creaked in protest. "I, for one, have had a delightful evening, but it's time to put these old bones to bed. Good night." As one the group rose from their seats.

"I'll be leaving as well," Minerva added.

Septima waited for Sirius to assist Minerva with her chair. "I suppose we should all return," she declared, rising from her seat. With murmurs of agreement, the others stood as well.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly Weasley's explosion could be heard from across the room, her face nearly purple. She stared daggers at Lavender while she grabbed her son by the ear and snatched hard.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry cried, as he leapt forward. Slowly, he peeled her fingers away from Ron's rapidly bruising ear.

Ginny turned her back on the scene. "Um, Ron will be leaving school at the end of term. He's going to work with George at the shop." She sighed. "And he's marrying Lavender."

Hermione lost her breath for a long moment. "What?" she gasped. She cut her eyes over towards Molly, now in angry tears, Harry's arm around her shoulder.

There was a new, grown-up look in Ron's face, and his jaw was set in determination. He wrapped an arm around Lavender's shoulder and cast a tender look at her. Lavender's hand strayed to her belly, and Ron's eyes followed her hand. Although her face flushed red with embarrassment, Lavender squared her shoulders and faced Molly's wrath.

Ginny explained, her voice soft, "He gave her an engagement ring, a lovely garnet, a week ago, and they're planning a Christmas wedding, and-"

"She's pregnant," Hermione whispered.

Hermione inhaled deeply and held onto the breath so long, Ginny thought she might faint. She turned her back on the Weasleys. "Professor Snape," she managed to choke out in a quavering voice, "would you escort me back to Hogwarts?"

He locked eyes with the young woman and merely nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her from the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Severus spoke at last, breaking the silence as they stood just outside her door.

She shook her head. "No," she said with a sigh, "it's not that. I, I would have turned him down if he'd asked me. It's just-"

"Just what?" he asked tenderly.

"It's hard letting go of a childish dream," she said. "He was someone I'd loved for so long, even though I knew we weren't right for each other and would be miserable together. It's hard to explain." She laughed bitterly.

He returned her bittersweet laugh. "Oh, I think I know exactly what you mean, Hermione."

She looked up at him, returning the smile. "Yes, Severus, I guess you do," she whispered, wetting her lips.

He inhaled deeply, gathering his courage, then he leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Goodnight, Hermione."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight, Severus."


	15. Chapter 15

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you for the wonderful comments, the fun IM discussions, the friendships.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 15**

 **January 2000**

"Good afternoon, Severus," Robert McGonagall called out as he entered the emptied classroom. "I have the completed contracts for the sale Spinners End. Do you have a moment to sign some paperwork?"

"Finished your visit with Irma?" Snape sneered. "I suppose she turned down your proposal again, hmm?"

Robert McGonagall froze. His ice blue eyes bore into the Potions Master. "Yes, because being desperately in love with a woman who's made it obvious that she doesn't return your love is such a joking matter."

Snape sagged and sat down at his desk. He sighed deeply. "I must apologize, Robert," he admitted. "That comment was way out of line."

"I suppose I can forgive you," McGonagall grunted. "I know you're rather stressed now that Tobias Snape has finished his sentence and is due to be released from prison soon." He continued across the room, and with a flick of his wand, he enlarged a desk and set down his briefcase.

"A travesty of justice!" Severus hissed angrily. He paced back and forth in front of the desk. "The man was sentenced to thirty years for murdering my mother, and he's let go after only twenty for good behavior!"

The lawyer shuffled the Muggle paperwork on the desktop. "Spinners End was only deeded into your name while Tobias was serving time. Once he is released, the property is supposed to revert to him. Are you sure you want to sell before he's been released? It will give him no where to go." He looked up at Severus. "Tobias Snape is a right nasty piece of work, but he never meant to –"

Snape hurled himself into a chair opposite McGonagall. "To what?" he demanded, his voice brimming with venom. "To kill my mother? No, he only meant to beat her within an inch of her life!"

"The man has an illness, Severus. He's an alcoholic," Robert argued. "When he was drinking, he didn't know what he was doing." He held out his hands. "I'm the last man to defend him. I don't like him, never did. He jolly well deserves what he got and more. But your mother must have seen something in him once. She would want him to have a home to return to."

"More the fool she!" Snape countered. "I don't care what you or anyone else may say. No one forced the drink on him. He did that himself."

"Yes, well, I won't argue with you about that," McGonagall replied slowly. He lowered his voice to a whisper, and his sharp blue eyes pinned Severus' black ones. "But we both know there's more to your mother's death that what the authorities were led to believe, don't we?"

Severus Snape clamped his lips together and held them in an angry line. For a long time the two wizards shared a knowing look. Severus' eyes took held a dark, gleam of worry.

"We've been at this game for too long. Let's not play with each other any longer, Severus," Robert said. He lowered his voice to a whisper, but his tone was still hard. "I know you were once a true Death Eater, and you're a dangerous man even now. It is not my intention to antagonize you. But the truth is, Tobias Snape did not kill your mother. Dumbledore helped you hide her and keep her safe."

Severus was the first to look away. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice to match the older man's. "Yes, well, he nearly killed her. Her face was so badly beaten-" He paused to swallow. Even now, just remembering how he'd found his mother all those years ago made him nauseous and fearful. "She was unrecognizable, Robert, and she nearly died. Then she went through so many surgeries to reconstruct her face. If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't have recognized her."

"You'll get no argument from me," Robert answered. "There are only the three of us – four including her - who know that's she's still alive, and we're all bound by an Unbreakable Oath not to reveal the truth."

Snape nodded.

"Severus," Robert added, "let's just say I have it on good authority that your mum would like you to title Spinner's End back to Tobias."

"What?" he roared. "She's just going to forgive that bastard?"

Robert peered at the younger wizard. "Forgiving and forgetting are two different things," he explained. "Forgiving isn't done for the transgressor's benefit. It's done for the victim's. I thought you knew that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snape demanded.

"Well, you've forgiven Black and Lupin, or so I've been told."

Snape growled. "Yes," he admitted grudgingly, "mostly. But they've both apologized to me over and over, and they've done everything they can to atone for their mistreatment of me. I still don't like either of them, and I'll never trust them and I could never consider myself their friend. But I've let go of the hate, if that's what you mean."

"Severus, you need to let go of your hate for Tobias. You need to forgive him-"

"Just forgive him for beating us? Then we can sing psalms and be a loving, happy family at long last?"

"Hardly!" the older wizard snorted. "But forgiving means you can move on with your life. It means you're refusing to allow someone else the power to control you through your emotions. It means you can be free."

A frown formed on the Potion Master's face, and he sat there for a long time in silent thought, recalling the words of his doctor. "I know, I know," he said slowly, intentionally calming himself. "What you say is the truth, but, Robert, some things are not easily forgiven."

The older wizard smiled. "Some things shouldn't be easily forgiven," he answered gently, "but, in the case of Tobias Snape, I think you've allowed him punish you for far too long."

"All right," Snape agreed reluctantly, "I won't sell the place. I'll sign back over the deed to Spinner's End to him. It's not like he's getting anything of any real value." He reached for a Muggle pen. "And it's not like he hasn't been punished."

Robert pushed a Muggle document towards him. "By signing here, you're relinquishing your rights to the property known as Spinner's End. You'll have until the first of March to remove any of your personal effects."

"That's it?" Snape asked. "Am I finally finished with that hovel?"

Robert McGonagall placed the papers neatly in his briefcase. "Yes, the house at Spinner's End will revert to its original owner upon the release of Tobias Snape," he replied. "And, for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing. Your life is in the Wizarding world; it has been for a long time."

Severus Snape heaved a sigh. "Good," he declared.

The lawyer frowned. "There's just one more thing," he said hesitantly, "Severus, when was the last time you spoke with your Prince grandparents."

Severus shut down. Completely. The lawyer had pushed him too far. He pinched his lips together and a wall of iron descended over his face. "Never." He uttered the word slowly. "When my mother had the audacity to marry and breed with a Muggle, though not in that particular order," he spat, "and never mind the Muggle in question was an utter bastard, they cut us out of their lives completely."

Robert McGonagall nodded slowly and hummed. He looked down at his shiny new dress shoes and tapped his foot. He inhaled, bracing himself. "Then you wouldn't know that your grandfather is dying."

"As if I cared-"

"Well, you ought to," McGonagall shouted, interrupting him. "He was the driving force that pushed your mother away, and you are his sole heir. Your grandmother, on the other hand, fought him tooth and nail on the subject, but her hands were tied."

"She could have helped if she'd cared!"

"Not so, young man," McGonagall retorted, "not so! You are aware that in those days marriage vows, both Muggle and Magical, include the phrase 'to obey', aren't you? And since magical marriages are binding contracts, much like an Unbreakable Vow, your grandmother had little choice but to obey her husband."

Severus sighed, seeming to absorb this fact, and nodded. "I understand, but-"

"And, Severus, she did help as much as she dared," he said softly. "She visited several times at Spinner's End until your grandfather found out and forbid her. Of course," he smiled, "that didn't stop her from going to the Muggle hospital when you were born."

"That's all very interesting, McGonagall, but I have work to do, so if-"

"Hold your thestrals, Snape," the older wizard ordered. "Your grandmother even sent money. The last time she did, though, Tobias started a bout of fisticuffs with the messenger. Your old man lost that fight, but in the end, he won the battle. He just reminded Eileen of her vow to obey him, and she had no choice but to obey and hand over the money."

Severus was strangely subdued when he asked, "And just how do you know all this?"

McGonagall grinned. "I was the messenger," he said simply. "Your dad had a tremendous right hook, but I broke his nose good and proper that night." Then his cocky tone changed to one of urgency. "Your grandmother wishes to see you, Severus," he pleaded. "It's important."

"Why now?" he demanded. "Why now all of a sudden?"

The lawyer stared at the tips of his shiny new shoes for a long moment before looking up. "She had to make sure, Severus," he said carefully, "that you were no longer under Voldemort's thumb. Even after the end of the first war, there were doubts." He sighed deeply. "Now, though, you've not only been completely exonerated, but you've changed. You're no longer the angry, bitter, resentful man you were."

He clenched his back teeth until they squeaked. "Fine, Robert," he agreed. "I'll go see her."

* * *

He'd completed his rounds for the night and was returning to his rooms, a smile of contentment on his face. While the staff, his friends, knew and approved of his change of heart, the students did not. He no longer took out his anger and pain on his students, and while he was no longer deliberately cruel, it made him happy to know that he'd lost none of his fearsome reputation among them.

He had caught three Ravenclaws trying to sneak into the library. An apparent late night debate over the merits of oak versus pine in the making of wands had set the trio on their quest. He'd sent them back to their common room with Ravenclaw thirty points lighter.

Two Gryffindors sneaking back from the kitchens had literally sent their contraband snacks flying when he'd seemingly materialized from the dark. It was all he could do not to laugh as the boys had showered themselves in crisps, popcorn, and sodas. He'd taken points for being out after curfew, for making a mess when the foods spattered everywhere, and for language. Minerva would be most unhappy with the results.

When he turned the corner heading towards his quarters, his night took a darker turn. He could feel the breach of his wards halfway down the corridor. Old habits kicked in. He slowed his steps and drew his wand, looking carefully around for any of his colleagues. Using his left hand to push open his door, Snape inched into his front room.

A merry fire burning in the fireplace was the only light in the room, but it was enough for him to see the figure of someone resting on his sofa. "Who are you? How did you breach my wards?" he demanded in his most deadly tones.

Hermione lay sprawled on her stomach on his sofa, but at the sound of his voice, she bolted into a seated position. Valiantly she fought the cushions and tartan throw Minerva had given him, but they joined forces to tangle her up and dumped her onto the floor. She let out an unintelligible string of profanity when she saw the puddle of spilled amber liquid.

Snape, returning his wand to his sleeve, closed the door and ventured cautiously into the room. "Hermione? How did you get in? Why are you here?"

Gaining her knees, she held the glass against the floor and attempted to push the spilled liquid back into it. "It won't go back," she told him piteously. She remained there on all fours and bowed her head until her hair, now shoulder length, trailed into the puddle.

As he crept forward step by slow step, his sensitive nose was assaulted by the pungent aroma of spilled whiskey. Fire whiskey. His expensive Firewhiskey. Severus was torn between anger and laughing at her. "You've been drinking."

She jerked her head back, slinging droplets of the expensive liquor back into the fire, which hissed like a cat. Her eyes, amber like the spilled liquid, widened in shock. "You can tell?" she asked in awe.

He leaned forward, gripped her arm, pulled her up, and deposited her back onto the couch. "Lumos!" She whined as the light hit her eyes. Taking a chair opposite, he examined her more closely in the light.

Her Muggle dress, when clean and fresh, must have fit her nicely, proving to all that Hermione Granger was an adult. She shivered in the soaking wet dress that did nothing but emphasize her breasts and drunken state. The once yellow dress was splattered with mud and torn in several places. He had no idea where her shoes might have gone.

He decided to begin with the easiest questions. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She made a half effort to tidy her hair. "Minerva's whiskey is really, really expensive and really, really strong." The words were slightly slurred, but her tone implied that he should know better than to ask such a silly question.

He frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand," he replied.

She reached around for the tartan throw and wrapped it around herself, and then she pulled her legs up, tucking her feet in as well. "I wanted to get drunk," she told him.

He sat in silence, watching her.

"I found my parents today, and so I wanted to get drunk."

Severus waited, saying nothing.

Hermione averted her eyes and stared into the fire. "There's a reason, you see," she continued, "why I couldn't find them in Australia. They never made it there." A dainty, pale hand holding an empty glass poked through the wrap. She made eye contact. "More? I'm not quit drunk enough yet."

"Sosty," he called and was rewarded with the immediate popping sound of the elf materializing. "Professor Granger and I are in need of another bottle of Old Ogdens."

"Better you go to bed," Sosty muttered.

"I beg your pardon," Severus snapped. He raised an eyebrow, and his face glowered with disdain.

The elf's eyes shot wide open, then immediately narrowed. "Separate beds!" she retorted. "Master of potions have dirty thoughts." She disapparated with an angry pop.

Hermione ducked her face in the coverlet and chortled. When she raised it, Snape was pouring her another drink.

"Don't laugh," he told her as he poured himself a glass as well, "Sosty will repeat this to Minerva, and the Scottish dragon will be breathing fire down our necks come sunrise." He settled himself in the chair. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"I placed a false memory charm on my parents," she mumbled. "I sent them to Australia, so they'd be safe."

"I know," he answered softly.

"And after the war I went to Australia. I spent a year searching for them, but I couldn't find them." Hermione shivered and turned her face to the fire. "Well, now I know why." She drained the glass and held it out.

Severus promptly refilled it. "Tell me, Hermione."

She swallowed. "There, there was an accident. A collision on the way to Heathrow." She turned to face him, tears slowly running down her face. "Severus," she whispered hoarsely, "they never even made it to the airport."

He set his glass on the floor and moved to sit beside her, pulling her into his embrace. Severus held her and let her cry. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," he muttered over and over.

After what seemed like hours, she gained hold of herself, and she sat up in his arms. "I found their graves," she told him. "There's a small cemetery west of London."

She wiped at her face. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'll replace the whiskey and-" She broke off, bit her lip, and stared at him. "I didn't know where else to go."

He smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "I'm honored that you came to me."

"I like you."

"And I like you."

She sighed and leaned into him. "Maybe Sosty is right, and we should go to bed. It's probably close to dawn."

"Why, Hermione," he purred, "are you propositioning me?"

She jerked back from him, her face flaming. A slight giggle escaped. "Sosty is right. You have a dirty mind."

"And you didn't answer my question," he countered. "But that is not an offer I would accept." He laughed at her frown. "This evening," he amended. "I could hardly call myself a gentleman were I to take advantage of you while you were hurting. And drunk." He laughed again.

He stood up and took her glass away. "Go to sleep, Hermione," he told her as he tucked her in under the blanket.


	16. Chapter 16

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you for all the kind reviews & friendly IM's.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 16**

 **February 20, 2000**

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called out as she pushed open his office door. "You asked me to meet you right after breakfast."

"Yes," he replied slowly, "today is your official professional development and counseling session." Slowly, he stood and rounded the desk, handing her two tiny boxes.

"All right," she answered, confusion on her face. "Whatever that is."

"Part of your teacher's training," he explained curtly. "As a teacher you simply cannot go around attacking students and causing fist fights. Not only is it highly unprofessional, but it also could subject you as well as the school to a lawsuit." The longer he spoke, the icier his tone became, but the left corner of his lip began to twitch. 'Not to mention the fact that it is most unladylike, and-"

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. "Yes, I know, okay? Professor Dumbledore already read me the riot act."

Her face, with its half-unrepentant, half-worried look, delighted him. He broke out in laughter.

"Ha, ha," she remarked sourly, "so very funny." She glared at him a moment long, and then she joined him in laughing. "Okay, Severus, where are we going? What am I going to be doing? What time to do you think we'll be finished? And what's with these boxes?"

"Can you stop your infernal yammering long enough for me to answer your first question?" he growled affectionately.

Masculine laughter filled the room. "When I first met you, Miss Granger, I honestly believed you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw," Robert McGonagall declared as he walked toward the pair. His blue eyes twinkled with delight.

A smile lit up her face, and she tucked a loose hair behind her ear, glad that her hair was finally nearly a decent length. "Good morning, Mr. McGonagall."

"But the more I get to know you," the barrister replied, "the more I realize you were correctly placed after all." He took her hand and bowed over it, placing a small kiss there. "A Gryffindor with Ravenclaw tendencies!" He squeezed her hand once before letting it go. He cocked his head at Snape. "Is there any wonder why she's my sister's favorite cub?"

"Professor Granger's head is swollen enough without your adding to it, McGonagall," Severus declared. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "What do you want, Robert?"

"Your grandmother sent me to fetch you," Robert replied, winking at Hermione.

"She'll have to wait," Snape blurted out. He shook a roll of parchment at Hermione. "I have this miscreant's professional equivalent of a detention to supervise. It's not as if I can simply hit her on the nose, tell her she's a bad girl, and be done with it."

"You should take your comedy act on the road, Severus," Hermione shot back. "What is it I'm supposed to do?" She held out the two boxes.

Snape chuckled softly, and then he became serious for a moment. "I must remove all of my and my mother's things out of my old family home," he explained. "The new owner will be taking possession of the premises shortly, and today is the only time I have to pack." He handed Hermione the scroll. "I have a list of my mother's things, and I'd like to you pack those." He turned back to Robert. "So, you see, I'm very busy today. Grandmother will just have to wait."

McGonagall snorted a laugh. "Your grandmother waits for no one," he remarked bluntly. "And I don't think Hermione needs much supervision. We'll simply put her to work and leave."

Snape adopted his most chilling stance, raised a haughty brow, flicked his eyes disdainfully across her features. "Miss Granger," he purred," has a somewhat passing grasp of organization, a vague awareness of discretion, and a minor propensity for bibliophilia." He paused to sniff, but the effect was ruined by the sparkle in his eyes. "As a member of staff, I _suppose_ she can be trusted alone."

McGonagall whistled low. "My, but you give compliments like they were a disease!" He grinned at Hermione. "Does Minerva know that you're undermining Hermione's professional chastisement by using her as a beast of burden?"

"We are not amused," Snape quipped. "As for her Head of House, do you mean that harpy you call a sister? I assure you, she is well aware."

McGonagall laughed even harder. "Nevertheless, Severus, your grandmother will not wait," he answered soberly. "We'll apparate into the back yard of Spinner's End and get Hermione started. I'll take you to see your grandmother, and while the two of you are visiting, I'll return to supervise young Professor Granger. All right?"

* * *

"Where are you taking me, McGonagall?" Snape demanded. "This is-" His eyes swept the room. "It looks like the formal apparition site at Avalon."

"It is," the older wizard returned. He straightened the cuffs of his robes, squared his shoulders, and clasped his hands behind him. Glancing at the man beside him, he added, "You might want to tidy your appearance."

Snape opened his mouth to make a scathing reply, but he was forestalled by the appearance of a taller than normal House Elf. This elf, dress in an immaculate white linen tablecloth in a toga-like fashion, stood nearly five feet tall. His sulfur yellow eyes held a martial gleam.

"Good morning, Marzie," Robert said with a smile.

The elf nodded a greeting to Robert but turned and bowed before Severus. "The Lady of the Lake, Queen Althea be ready," he said slowly, taking great efforts to enunciate carefully. Again, he bowed to Severus, turned, and led the way down the stately corridor.

"Lady of the Lake? Queen Althea?" Severus's voice shook. He snatched Robert's sleeve. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Robert McGonagall sighed. Gently, he placed an arm around the younger wizard's back, keeping him moving forward. "Don't be angry with me, Snape," he whispered. "It was your mother's secret, and I was forbidden to speak of it."

"Are you saying that Queen Althea is-" He paused to swallow, his heart thundering in his chest, his ears burning. "What the hell are you telling me, Robert?"

"Your mother's use of the surname 'Prince' was as much a title as a name," the lawyer explained, making sure to keep his voice even and low.

Snape's mouth dropped open. His brain froze. Only his feet moved, and that was solely because Robert McGonagall continued to push him along.

After several minutes of walking through twisting, turning corridors, the odd trio finally reached an ornate door. It was nearly ten feet tall and made of sturdy English oak. The elf paused, and then he opened the door. "Potions Master Severus Snape and Barrister Robert McGonagall, to see Lady of Lake, Queen Althea," the tall elf announced with the same methodical care.

Twisting slightly on the sofa, the old lady called out. Her voice was warm and cultured. "Please come in," she watched her grandson with greedy eyes as he rounded the sofa. Still she stared at him, a look of utter love and devotion on her face. "Thank you, Robert," she murmured. "You may be excused."

Robert McGonagall bowed deeply and backed out of the room. Marzie closed the doors after him.

The Lady of the Lake smiled at Severus, her soft face crinkling around the mouth. She squared her shoulders over her already erect spine. "You must be surprised," she said. "Please be seated. Our meeting is long overdue, and we have much to discuss."

Eyeing this stranger warily, Severus moved with none of his usual grace to sit down on the edge of a nearby wing-back chair. He held himself stiffly, his hesitance and his animosity apparent. He was completely at a loss. _Why hadn't his mother told him? What else should he know about himself?_

Setting his feet firmly on the ground beneath the chair, he leaned his head forward, allowing his hair to shield his face. And, then brushing imaginary lint from his black trousers, he peaked surreptitiously at his grandmother from under his hair.

She was so elegant, so lovely, despite her age. The cream-colored velvet sofa was the perfect backdrop for The Queen of the Wizarding world. Her once ebony locks, now silver with age, were twisted in a chignon at the base of her head, and her sparkling blue eyes, glazed with love and tenderness, watched him from a perfect ivory face.

The Lady of the Lake, queen consort to Aquilla II the Merlin and King of the Magical United Kingdom, laughed aloud. "Stop that this instant, you silly boy," she told him with a chuckle. She removed her witch's fascinator and set it next to her on the sofa. "When she was a child, your mother used to do just that, too, you know, lean forward to observe the world from behind a screen of dark hair."

Severus' head jerked back, hostility glaring from his eyes. He didn't like being laughed at. His posture stiffened even more until he was little more than an angry statue. "Do not dare to presume-"

"You look like her," her quiet words cut him off. Tears misted her eyes. "And like your grandfather, too. I wonder if you're as stubborn as they." She smiled sadly and nodded to herself. "I don't doubt you are, and as equally capable of holding a grudge. Severus, dear, boy -"

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Her smile faded, and she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. Sighing, she lifted her face, and her blue eyes met his black ones. "I'd like to apologize for the long years of silence, Severus, and I'd like to explain how things were back then. At the very least, you are owed an explanation."

"I'm listening," he growled skeptically. He settled back in the chair and crossed his lean legs and arms.

She smiled again, sadly. "Your mother, my darling daughter, our only child, was headstrong and wild just like her father. Tradition dictated that she be privately tutored, but Helen-"

Severus shot to his feet. "Helen!" he roared hoarsely. "What kind of mother doesn't even remember her own child's name?"

His grandmother's blue eyes flared like flames. "How dare you!" she whispered. An awesome power surrounded her like storm clouds gathering over a tempest tossed sea, and a dreadful silence filled the room.

As her eyes bore into him, Snape suddenly felt very unsure of himself. He'd never encountered such power before. No, not even Albus and the Dark Lord combined held this much power. He quailed before it and slowly lowered himself back into the chair. "Forgive my disrespect," he muttered, half sullenly, "but my mother's name was Eileen."


	17. Chapter 17

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 17**

She held her breath, counting silently to ten, before allowing the mantle of power to disperse. "Your mother's name was Helen," Queen Althea insisted quietly. "Princess Helen Aquillina Septima." She paused allowing this new knowledge to sink in, and then she continued. "Helen threw a tantrum and insisted on attending Hogwarts like the other children her age." She shook her head at the memory. "Reluctantly, we gave in and allowed her to attend, with certain restrictions."

"I assume that one being to change her name," Severus stated softly.

"Yes," his grandmother responded with a nod. "Armando was Headmaster, then, and he suggested the change of name to protect her. At school, she was to be known as Eileen, a variation of her true name, and she was to bear the surname Prince. Only Armando would know who she truly was. It was thought she would be safer that way. We knew dear Armando would protect her."

"Go on," Severus told her slowly. He was becoming enthralled with the story in spite of himself.

"Your grandfather feared she would pick up common habits, feared she would forget her upbringing and lower herself to the level of half-bloods or Muggleborns."

Snape clenched his jaw, placed his elbows on the arms of the chair, and leaned forward aggressively. "And what if she did? What of it?" he hissed. "Does our so-called royalty harbor pure-blood prejudice?"

The old lady didn't flinch a bit at the accusation. "Your grandfather did," she told him honestly. "He blamed Muggles for plunging the whole world into not one but two great wars that nearly destroyed the earth. Your grandfather was afraid of what Muggles would and could do. Aquilla insisted that our safest course of action was to distance ourselves from the Muggle world in every way. He believed that we should keep our world completely separate from theirs." She lifted her chin. "We lost so very many, many people during those wars."

"I see," he murmured slowly, carefully. "But what about Muggleborns? What were his feelings concerning them?"

She arched a slim brow. "He didn't believe in their existence," she said. "He thought they were the result of some wizard or witch who mated-" She blushed at the word. "-with a Muggle at some point in the past." She shrugged. "Either that or the progeny of squibs who left our world for that of the non-magical one."

Then, he sneered and asked, "And what are your thoughts on the subject, _Grandmother_?"

He growled out the last word, making it sound like a curse, and she blanched. "In my lifetime, I have seen the devastation caused by Muggles during The Great War and one they called the Second World War." She shivered. "I've been called a fool, mostly by your grandfather." She smiled. "Merlin, help me, but I do love the old rascal!"

"You're not answering the question," he reminded her coldly. "What. Are. Your. Feelings?"

She heaved a sigh. "I, too, believe we should keep ourselves separate from Muggles. I believe that it is good for neither Wizarding-kind nor Muggles to mix. While I bear no ill-will towards Muggles, neither do I fear them. I simply believe we are better apart. Separation solves many problems before they even begin."

Anger flared in him again. "And what of their spawn, should the two get together?" Severus demanded. He jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Like me, your abandoned, ignored grandson?" Tears threatened to flow, but he blinked fiercely, refusing to give them release.

She met his anger head-on. "I believe that should such a circumstance occur, that the couple must decide to live in one world or the other," she asserted, "and your mother chose to remain in the Muggle world!" She paused to draw in an angry breath. "Because your stubborn ass of a grandfather refused to allow me to visit Spinner's End, I sent letters, trying to get Helen's husband to bring her and you to us! But your stubborn ass of a grandfather refused to even hear of it! And your parents - both stubborn asses - refused even to answer my letters!" She stopped and held her breath, counting silently to ten.

"And I never abandoned her or you," she added softly. "Although Aquilla would not allow me to visit Spinner's End, I sent gifts of money every week until my messenger returned bruised and battered, saying the money was being spent on drink and he would take no more."

"And after hearing that you never thought to check on my welfare," Severus demanded, "or my mother's?"

"Oh, Severus, don't you see?" she continued. "As long as Helen's husband lived, he was head of the household, and his word was law. I was forbidden by my husband and by hers from interfering. And he was her choice! Once she made her wedding vow, she was forced to obey him, just as I must obey my husband, just as one day your wife will obey you."

"Her choice? Her choice!" he shouted. "Are you saying she _chose_ Tobias Snape? No woman in her right mind would have chosen that brute!"

"She had plenty of other options," she insisted. "She was courted by several eligible young men, but she was drawn toward Muggles." The queen, suddenly looking old and tired, shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know if she truly liked Muggles or pretended to just to irritate her father. But she certainly had other choices."

Severus allowed himself to relax a tiny bit as he took in her words, but he still wasn't convinced. "Such as?"

She smiled at him. "Well, every single one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight pure-blood families produced at least one bachelor to court her, but your mother would have none of them. The more they catered to her, the more your grandfather pushed them towards her, the more she rebelled. At Hogwarts, she secretly started seeing a young half-blood Ravenclaw. I think he would have made a wonderful husband and a kind king."

"King?" Severus questioned. "You mean, prince consort, don't you? Mother was the only child of the King, surely she would be a reigning queen."

His grandmother smiled. "No, Severus," she replied softly. "We are not like the Muggle royalty in that respect. Only a male may sit upon the Merlin's Seat. That is another reason why your grandfather refused to accept just anyone for his daughter."

"And to his royal majesty," Snape sneered the words, "a half-blood wasn't good enough, was he?"

"My dear boy, no father thinks any young man is good enough for his daughter!" she told him with a slight smile. "Aquilla wasn't thrilled with the half-blood, but he tolerated him, even grew to respect and rely upon the boy. And when Aquilla finally, grudgingly admitted that he found the young man acceptable, what did your mother do? To spite him, she dropped the Ravenclaw and brought home another half-blood, a Slytherin this time." Her blue eyes turned hard as steel. "I believe you knew Tom Riddle."

Severus gasped, and his eyes flew open. _No! Surely, not! The Dark Lord cannot be my father_! He caught himself before he fell from the chair. "Is he, was he, my father?"

"Tom Riddle? Your father? He most assuredly is not! Your grandfather would have drowned you at birth if that were the case." The Lady of the Lake snorted delicately. "When Helen brought him home, your grandfather was livid. He saw right through Riddle, knew he was evil and courting Helen only for the power marriage to her would bring. He wanted to rule our world, and marriage to Helen would give him that. So, your grandfather gave Helen an ultimatum: she would wed his choice, or he would disown her. He took a wand oath on it."

"How?" Severus demanded. "How could he disown his only heir and leave a throne, a dynasty in jeopardy?"

"Aquilla thought that making such a public vow would send Riddle away forever," she told him. "And it worked. Riddle, realizing he could get no legitimate power through marriage to your mother, left her in a most scandalous fashion." Her face tightened in anger, and her next words were brittle. "He broke up with Helen, claiming that she was still seeing the Ravenclaw fellow behind his back, and then, in this very room, Riddle, sitting right there where you are now, asked that I _obliviate_ all memory of her from his mind." Her next words were low pitched and deadly. "I gladly obliged him."

Severus felt the blood rush to his face, and he frowned in growing anger. "He broke her heart? Did Voldemort-" He spat the name, the first time he'd ever used it aloud. "-break my mother's heart?"

"Oh, good gracious, no!" the old woman crowed. "Helen laughed aloud at him. She didn't care a fig for Tom except as a means to irritate her father! It did hurt her pride, though, and she stormed out, leaving for Muggle London. Where she went that fall of 1958, we never knew exactly. We had her followed as discretely as possible, and we learned that she was seen frequenting Muggle rolling rock clubs."

Inhaling deeply, Severus said, "Obviously, she chose to ignore the King's order. She preferred to be disowned."

"Worse," his grandmother told him, "she flaunted his commands! When she came home the following spring, she was pregnant. Your grandfather was apoplectic! He ordered her to marry, but none of the pure-blood suitors would have her in such a sullied state, carrying a Muggle's child." The Lady of the Lake sighed, smiled ruefully, and continued, "And your mother insisted on marrying the father of her child, a Muggle."

"Tobias Snape," he said with a sigh.

"Yes," she replied softly with a nod. "Her first beau, the Ravenclaw, begged her to marry him. Poor lad loved her so much! I believe he still does. He never gave a fig about the crown or that she carried another man's child." The tears welled up in her intense blue eyes as she continued. "I tried to get her to see reason, to convince her to marry him, but Helen -" Her voice broke, and the tears fell.

"Mother refused, didn't she?" he asked, caught up in the pathos of the story. "Mother insisted on the Muggle."

"She did, and your grandfather was forced to follow through on his vow to disown her," she managed to say through the tears. "I've lived torn between them all these years. Only when Helen died-" She broke down and wept.

Touched, Severus rose from the chair and sat beside his distraught grandmother. He wrapped her arms about her and held her while she wept. Bowing his head over hers, he wept as well - for her, for his mother, for the whole damned situation. He fervently wished that he could alleviate her tears and tell her that her daughter was still alive, but the Unbreakable Vow he had taken all those years ago was stuck in his throat.

But he would demand answers from his mother tonight. Maybe he could persuade her to shed her pride and return to her proper home. Severus shuddered thinking of what misery swollen pride and stubbornness had brought to them all. He tightened his hold on the frail, old woman, and said a little prayer of thanks that he had finally learned to forgive. Maybe his mother and grandfather could learn it as well before it was too late.

Severus pulled back enough to cup her face in his hands. He gently wiped away her tears with his calloused thumbs. "Grandmother," he whispered, "may I-" He cleared his throat. "-would you allow me to return to visit you?"

She frowned and caught his wrists, holding his hands pressed to her face. "Allow?" she echoed his word choice. "Of course, you're allowed to return! Severus, you must return! Your grandfather is dying, and you, my darling boy, are his sole heir. You will be the next Merlin, and every one of the Sacred families must make the Unbreakable Vow of Allegiance to you!"

"But, but he disowned my mother!" Severus exclaimed. Shock coursed through him. "How can I be the heir?"

"He disowned her, not you!" she replied forcefully. "But you must be married, Severus. Having a wife by your side with the potential for children to follow after you will cement your place. The Merlin cannot sit the throne without the Lady of the Lake beside him. When your grandfather passes, the mantle of power will fall upon your shoulders, and then I will pass mine on to your wife."

His jaw dropped, and a short, humorless laugh escaped. "Grandmother, I am unmarried," he protested, "and I -"

"Silly boy!" She raised a lone eyebrow at him. "It is I who must choose your bride."

A similar eyebrow raised at her in return. "Choose for me?"

"Of course," she said with a laugh, "The Lady of the Lake chooses her own successor."

"But-"

"And I have a candidate or two in mind already," she interrupted him. "But we'll talk about that later. Time is short, and you need to see your grandfather."


	18. Chapter 18

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 18**

Severus was angry, angry and sullen, not against Queen Althea, his sovereign, his grandmother. He couldn't and didn't blame her. So, he'd nodded, kept his sharp tongue to himself, and allowed her to lead him to meet his grandfather. His grandfather, the King, was the one he blamed. He followed her petite form down the corridor, his jaw clenched and his back ramrod straight.

He sighed, a deep soul rending sigh, and slowly forced himself to relax. The war was over. There was no need to stay on such a high level of 'constant vigilance' as old Moody would have said. He'd come through the war, not unscratched, but with his soul intact and a second chance at life. It was far more that he could had wished. He remembered the advice of his Healer, Dr. Hartley. Take a deep breath. Hold it. Release. Severus repeated the simple activity twice more just as the medi-wizard had instructed. It calmed him.

 _I can do this. I let go of my anger and forgave the Marauders. I let go of my hurt and forgave Lily_ , he reminded himself. _I even managed to forgive myself for all the terrible things I did during the war. I_ _can do this, too. I can go see this old man and listen to him. Then I'll go demand some answers from mum._

The Lady of the Lake never glanced back to make sure he was following her. She moved so fiercely proudly, her head erect on her still slender neck, as she guided him, her precious grandson, to meet for the first time the tyrant of a man that was her husband.

He watched as she led the way. She was so petite yet so strong, and he realized that he liked her. She was intelligent and unapologetic for her own thoughts, ideas, and feelings, but she also kept an open mind. She believed him, trusted him, and loved him. Severus didn't think he'd ever known such unconditional love. He felt a warm feeling in his chest as he walked behind her. No matter how the meeting with his grandfather turned out, he vowed that he would not remain a stranger to her.

Gilded corridors slowly gave way to smooth tunnel walls studded with quartz, halite, mica, and hematite. They were deep beneath the Tor now. A sudden change in their surroundings forcefully brought back to Severus the awe filled fact that his grandfather was King Aquilla the Merlin. Smooth tunnels soon turned to rough walls, walls that were encrusted with uncut precious stones: rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. An Aladdin's treasure trove far beneath the earth! And the Power! Severus could feel it prickling along his skin. It was a physical thrum of great power, just below the level of hearing, and it built, layer upon layer, until the air itself seemed saturated with it. And all the while, the Muggle town of Glastonbury sat blissfully unaware.

Avalon! The heart of the Wizarding world, its power and soul, lay here at the center. And, there at its core lay a very old man. The Merlin, who was dying, was his grandfather!

"Aquilla," Althea called out, as they walked into a chamber cut from one enormous diamond. "I've brought the boy to see you."

Candles slowly flickered to life, and their flames were caught and held in the many facets of the diamond's interior - reflecting, refracting, arcing, shimmering, sparkling with flashing iridescence until the chamber was lit like a bright summer day. Severus' hand jerked upwards, shading his eyes from the brilliant glow. His mouth went dry.

In the center of the room was a bed cut from fragrant cedar, ancient and strong, and the man resting there looked nearly as ancient as the wood, though not nearly as strong. Of its own accord, the upper half of the bed righted itself, raising the dying man into an upright seated position.

Severus' fledgling awe gave way to simmering resentment. This man – king or no – was the reason he and his mother had been consigned to live in poverty. He'd cut them off entirely, chucked them away like so much rubbish, while here he slept in a room carved from living gemstones.

Withered and white, King Aquilla the Merlin, still the most powerful wizard in the world, was like a dandelion blossom, ready to blow away with one good puff of air. Raising a near skeletal arm, he beckoned to Severus. "Come closer, boy." Eyes, black as coal and as sharp as carbon steel, examined Severus Snape from head to toe. After several long minutes, he nodded in acceptance. "I have something to say to you," Aquilla stated.

"So, you've deemed me worthy of your regard?" Severus drawled. "At long last?" His anger and pain were barely kept in check.

The old man cut his eyes sharply at his grandson. He snorted, paused, and gestured to a chair next to him. "Sit." With the help of two house elves in the royal livery, he shifted around in the bed, making himself more comfortable. "Please," the dying man added gently when he noticed that Severus had made no move to obey.

Severus jerked his head in a nod and sat down. "I've been told you have something to say to me," he said carefully in as controlled a voice as he could manage.

"I am sorry, Severus," the king replied bluntly. "I owe you, more than anyone, my deepest and most sincere apology. I have been a stubborn jackass of a man. I admit that now. Before I die, I want to acknowledge you as my rightful heir, to disavow my blood prejudice, and to set things right." He paused to breathe, his lungs wheezing with the effort. "Please forgive me. I beg you."

His eyes opened wide in shock. Severus never expected this hard man to ask his forgiveness. Then his resentment returned and forty years of hurt and pain exploded. "Forgive you? You left my mother and me without a word! Your own child and grandchild! How could you?" His fists were clenched in his lap. "Did you know there were times when we had no heat in the winter? No food? Nothing but-" He broke off as the pain of his childhood clogged his throat.

Tears slipped from the corners of the old man's black eyes and trickled down his parchment thin cheeks. "Your mother," he croaked, "was an adult, and she made her choice. She was stubborn and selfish, and I-"

"You blame her? You say my mother was selfish and dare to blame her? She was a victim, and you left her to the mercies of Tobias Snape!" Snape exploded. "Did you know he beat her when he was drunk? Did you even care?"

Aquilla closed his eyes in pain, his mouth trembled. He opened them, took a deep breath, and answered, "Oh, Severus, my boy, how can I explain? Helen put her fun and freedom above the needs of her country and people. I am king, and as such, I must put my people first. I am duty-bound to choose an heir, a sober and upright heir to rule after me. You mother fought me tooth and nail, refusing every choice I offered her. As monarch, I had no choice but to disown her. My hands were tied!"

"I don't believe you," Severus replied slowly, coldly.

The old man held his grandson's eyes for a long moment. "Oh, so you would have accepted her choices for king? You would approve of Tobias Snape, a Muggle, for The Merlin? Or perhaps you'd prefer Tom Riddle to rule the Magical World?" King Aquilla coughed, his body nearly doubling over with the effort.

No, he refused to let the old man off so easily."And as a father?" Severus spat. His face was twisted in outrage and hurt. "Were your hands tied then as well?"

"When she bound herself in Holy Matrimony with an Unbreakable Vow to obey that drunken lout and refused to leave him," the old man shouted back, "then, yes! My hands as a father were tied."

Both men glared at each other, twin black eyes filled with heartache, as they heaved for breath. "But," Aquilla whispered softly at long last, "I was wrong." Those four words seemed to release the tension between them, and the two men sagged with relief. "If I had accepted her first choice," he admitted, "perhaps she wouldn't have married that Muggle bastard just to spite me, but he was a half-blood, and at the time I thought he was unworthy."

"And now, your grandson is one too," Snape interjected. This time there was more pain than anger in his voice. "What of me, grandfather? Why didn't you spare some, small thought to me?" the small boy inside him asked. "Didn't you care? Do you know how desperately I needed someone?"

"I didn't know how bad things were for you, Severus," the old man replied, and he quickly added, "which is no excuse! I should have made it my business to find out, to keep tabs on you, but I didn't. I have only myself to blame for that."

A long dry coughing spell beset the old man. One of the elves darted forward and held a cold glass of pumpkin juice to his withered lips. When his breathing returned to normal, the old man spoke again.

"I spoiled Helen, gave her everything her heart desired." He shook his head. "I thought to undo the damage by withholding help to you. I thought that doing without would make you a better man. Being in want isn't necessarily a bad thing," the old man said. "Under the right circumstances it can encourage one to work hard, to take care of the things he does have, to appreciate those things that he earns." Inhaling deeply, the old man coughed and wheezed. "Your mother was proof of what a spoiled child can turn out to be."

Snape snorted, tilted his head down to allow his hair to hide his tear-filled eyes, and turned his face to the wall.

"I know," Aquilla said gently. "That too was my own fault. I was the one who taught her that she could always have her own way. All she had to do was raise her voice to oppose me, and I would give in."

Another coughing spasm wracked the old man's body, leaving him breathless. Severus reached for the pumpkin juice and held it to his grandfather's lips. He allowed the dying man to drink deeply from the cool glass. When the old man pushed back and nodded, Severus set it back on the table and resettled himself in the chair, scooting it a bit closer to the bed.

"And when I was a grown man?" Severus persisted. "Why didn't you send for me then?"

"By that time you'd fallen in with Riddle's Death Eaters," Aquilla replied. "Even after the first war with him, I couldn't take the chance with the monarchy. Only now that he's truly dead, only when the facts surrounding your love and fight for the light, could I have been certain you weren't tainted by him."

Snape swallowed. "For a time, I was," he admitted quietly. "I joined him because he made me feel important, accepted, loved."

"And that too is my fault for I should have been there for you." The old man nodded. "I've been a fool, a colossal fool, and I've no one to blame but myself." He held out a fragile hand. "I won't blame you if you refuse, but will you forgive a stupid, old man, Severus Snape?"

Snape brushed away the tears with a fist and slung his hair out of his eyes. He turned to face his grandfather with hard black eyes. "I don't know," he whispered hoarsely. "I don't know if I can, but I will try." He reached forward and clasped his grandfather's hand.

"Thank you," Aquilla whispered. "It's more than I deserve." Tears streamed down the old man's face, and he reached forward and feebly pulled at Severus, trying desperately to embrace him. "I am so, so sorry," Aquilla murmured over and over as he clutched his grandson to his breast.

When Severus broke down and wept on his grandfather's shoulder, Queen Althea, Lady of the Lake, tears rolling down her soft cheeks joined what was left of her little family. She wrapped her arms around the two men and held on.

After a few minutes, Severus raised himself. "I'll have to return to Spinner's End first, and then I must see Albus. I'll need to be released from my teaching contract. I must speak with Irma and Aurora." He began to pace, thinking aloud.

Feebly, Aquilla nodded. "Take McGonagall with you. He can smooth out any rough patches. And take Marzie. That elf is a treasure." He reached out to grip his grandson's hand. "Hurry, my boy, you've much to learn and much to do, and I've not much time left."

Severus bowed over his king's hand and kissed it. "Grandmother," he said when he rose. He took her hand and kissed it as well.

She tucked her arm through his. "I'll return to Hogwarts and meet you there after I've informed Arcturus of what has happened."

"You can always rely on Arcturus, Severus," Aquilla added. "Like me, you have no brother to guard your back, so he will protect you until you choose someone to succeed your great-uncle."

"I think I know just the man," Severus answered. "Grandfather, we will return to you shortly." He bowed from the waist and escorted his grandmother out.


	19. Chapter 19

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

As always I am sincerely grateful for the positive reviews, and for the friends I've met while writing this story.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 19**

Hermione was in heaven as she sat elbow deep in dust and books. Tenderly as if she were handling an infant, she cleaned each book and separated them into one of the boxes. Severus had enlarged the two boxes and designated one for his things and the other for his mother's. Additionally, he'd given her a list of the items that were to be packed in each box. Of course, she'd saved the best part, the books, for last.

"Hello? Miss Hermione?" Robert McGonagall called out as he opened the kitchen door and stepped in.

"In the here, Mr. McGonagall," she shouted back. She twisted slightly to see him enter the living area, but she didn't stop her work. "I can't believe how many books Severus has!" She said with a merry gleam in her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining in the least!"

McGonagall removed his deep blue outer robes and folded them across the back of the sofa. He rolled up his sleeves and reached for her list. "Yes, he and his mother both love books," he told her. There was a matching gleam in his eyes.

"How about you allow me to help a bit?" The lawyer grinned. "While you're working on Severus' list, I'll work on his mother's."

They worked companionably in silence, and finishing at last, the lawyer asked, "Well, how about a spot of tea?" He stood up, stretching his cramped back muscles. "I'll just dip into the kitchen and see what I can conjure up."

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione admitted. She stood up and flexed her fingers. "I'll wipe down the shelves and clear off a spot on the tea table."

Hermione quickly ran a damp cloth over the empty shelves and the tea table, clearing the clutter away. She headed towards the front door intent on shaking out the filthy rag, but just as she reached for the doorknob, the door swung open.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Who're you?

A large man in a battered dark green jacket and brown woolen cap stood on the doorstep. His square face was scared, and his crooked nose had obviously been broken more than once. Dark brown eyes were wide with shock.

"Sorry, lass," he told her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm not a burglar. I'm the owner. I have a key." He held up an age darkened key in his large, calloused hand. "Tobias Snape," he introduced himself with a broken toothed smile. He pulled the woolen cap from his iron gray, crewcut.

"Oh, um, yes," Hermione answered slowly, "I suppose you should come in, then, if you are the owner and all." She stepped aside, allowing the older man to enter.

Tobias Snape wiped his boots carefully on the threadbare mat before crossing into the house. He was tall, but his shoulders were rounded and hunched. With a bitter-sweet smile and a sigh of relief, Snape stepped through the door. He turned and shut it, dropping his key into his trouser pocket, before he hung his cap and jacket on the back of the door.

Moving into the living area, he glanced around. "You've been busy, I see," he pointed to the empty bookshelves. "I don't mind. Never much of a reader myself." He turned towards Hermione, inspecting her. Then, he broke out with a huge grin, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He bobbed his head at her. "The boy's done well for himself, I see. I'm pleased, mightily pleased, to be meeting you, uh –" He reached to take her hands.

"Hermione," she automatically supplied, "Hermione Granger." His large, rough hands engulfed her own, but they were warm.

He frowned. "Granger? Oh, well, I don't blame you for not taking on the name. The Snape name's got a bad reputation, and I know it's on account of meself." He ducked his head, then looked up quickly. "Ah, but I'm glad to see my boy picked himself a pretty young wife. And, a smart one, too, I'd wager." He took a step nearer her. "Not than I deserve it, mind, but I'd dearly love a grandbabe to dandle on me knee."

"Tobias Snape," Robert McGonagall called from the doorway. His voice was cold, wary. He walked carefully into the room carrying a tea service. He set it down quickly, leaving his hands hanging loose and twitchy at his side like a gunfighter's

"I remember you," the elder Snape growled. He took up a boxer's stance, and stepped in front of Hermione

"You should. I broke your nose."

"Is that the tea?" Hermione squeaked. The hostility between the two men was as thick as London fog. "Maybe we should have tea, then. Please?"

Snape flinched at her pleading tone. "Sorry, Miss," he said with respectful tone, "I won't misbehave in front of a lady ever again, much less the mother of my future grandchildren." He cast a warning eye at the wizard and raised his voice. "And he won't neither."

McGonagall grunted and settled into the armchair while Snape sat next to Hermione on the sofa. The two men glared daggers at one another, so Hermione served tea, and they drank in silence.

"Mr. Snape," Hermione said gently, "I think you should know that I'm not, I mean, Professor Snape and I–"

"Professor?" The old man set down his cup and grinned. "Oh, now that's something for an old man to crow about, isn't it? My boy's a professor, is he? Well, I'll be!"

"Yes," McGonagall cut into the conversation, "he's a man any father should be proud of, indeed. Hermione, would you pour me another? Thank you, dear." He crossed his legs.

"Hermione, did you say? That's a lovely name," Snape said. He reached forward and patted her knee.

Robert McGonagall frowned and cleared his throat. "Snape, I think it only fair to tell you. I spoke with Severus, but I don't know if he's ready to forgive you."

Tobias Snape's face changed. Remorse and guilt filled his eyes. "McGonagall, if only he would." He fished in his pocket for a handkerchief, and he wiped at his eyes. "Hermione, dear," he addressed her, but he was looking at Robert, "I was not a good husband or father. I tried to be, at the beginning, but then I started to drink –" He hung his head in shame.

Hermione shot a bewildered look at McGonagall. Neither man seemed to remember that she was even in the room.

"I know what you're thinking," Snape continued, raising his face, "but I'm not a bad man. It was the drink, d'ye see? I couldn't help myself. I'd get drunk and take it out on me wife and the boy. I loved them both, ye know, but the drink! I'd find meself in a fit o' rage and beat them and afterward I couldn't remember a thing. I killed my Eileen." Fresh tears rolled down his face. "I'll never forgive meself."

Robert stared at the other man, his jaw clenched. Finally, he swallowed and when he spoke, his voice was a low growl. "I tried to get her to leave you. I begged her over and over, but she said she loved you, Snape, even after all you put her through."

He nodded to himself. "I know you loved her, and I was mighty jealous," he answered. "Believe me, McGonagall, if I could go back and do it over, I'd never touch the drink again. I only wish I could tell them both how terribly sorry I am."

"Then why don't you?" Severus Snape's voice cut like steel through the room.

They all looked up, surprised, to see the Potions Master standing in the door way. He flicked her wand, shrinking the boxes, and in three long strides stood towering over his father. "McGonagall," he ordered, "escort Miss Granger and the boxes to the library at Hogwarts. Tell Madam Pince I _will_ be seeing her when I return. Under no circumstances is she to leave."

"As you wish," McGonagall assented. He scrambled to his feet and inclined his head to Snape. "Miss Hermione, come along."

Tobias Snape stood as Hermione rose. "It was an honor to meet you, Miss Hermione," he told her respectfully.

She smiled at him, cast an awkward glance at her Professor, left with Robert McGonagall.

* * *

The walk from the school gates to the front door was long and silent. But Hermione could only contain her curiosity for so long. "Mr. McGonagall," Hermione burst out as soon as they entered the front doors of Hogwarts, "you don't think Severus will hurt Mr. Snape, do you? They'll both be okay, won't they?"

"They will," he assured her. He grinned triumphantly and increased their pace.

"But Severus looked so different," she said, struggling to form her thoughts into words. "He seemed, I don't know," she tried to explain. "It was like the prickling of electricity you sometimes feel just before there's a thunderstorm. You know, when the hairs on the back of your neck tingle just before the lightning strikes. It was kind of frightening."

Robert McGonagall stopped in the front of the library doors and turned to face her. "Oh, don't fret, Miss Hermione. If Severus were going to hurt the man, he'd have done it long ago. Now, I was charged with returning you and the boxes, so come along."

"I'm not a possession to be carted about," she retorted with a huff. "Really! Who does Snape think he is, ordering people about like that?"

McGonagall laughed aloud, pushed open the library doors, and ushered Hermione inside. "Irma Pince!" McGonagall shouted at the top of his lungs as soon as they entered the library. "Where are you, woman? Come out here! Now!"

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him as students looked up in curiosity. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Who is yelling in my library," Madam Pince screamed as she barreled out from her office. "Robert McGonagall!" she cried. "How dare you? Take your hands off me!"

He pulled her roughly against him. "I was given a royal command," he whispered in her ear, "to hold you here."

Pince's face grew red with anger, and she tried to push him away. "What? Robert McGonagall, did you-"

"Everyone! Get out!" Professor Severus Snape ordered as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. He stormed into the library, scattering the students like pins before a violently thrown bowling ball. He was vibrating with anger. "Release her go, McGonagall," he ordered.

"Professor Snape!" Irma gasped, trying desperately to regain her dignity. The librarian paused, a hand over her heart. "What precisely is your problem?"

"You!" he roared. "You lied to me." He stalked towards her like a panther, his every step quivering with suppressed violence.

"Severus," Hermione yelled, "Severus, stop! You're-"

"McGonagall!" he roared, drowning out whatever she was going to say, "get her out of here. Now!"

The lawyer bobbed his head, and gripping Hermione by the arms, pulled her from the room. Once outside, he cast a silencing spell on the doors.

"Robert! Robert!" Minerva McGonagall called out as she rushed over. "Oh, and Hermione, you're here, too. Good." She paused and lay her hand over her heart, gasping for breath. "I have no idea what's going on, but, brother mine, if you are in some sort of trouble, you know I'll help you."

He frowned at her. "What is it, Min?"

" _Queen Althea_ is in Albus' office right now demanding _your_ presence," she informed him. "Something is going on, and that's for sure."

"Hmm, well, I rather expected that, to tell you the truth, sister, dear," he grunted.

"Would you care to explain that, Robert?"

"No, not really."

"You always were a tight-lipped scamp." Minerva's frown deepened. "The queen is also insisting upon seeing Septima, Narcissa, Irma, and _you_ , Hermione." She looked back and forth between them. "I don't suppose you'd care to explain that either, would you?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't have the faintest clue there, sister, dear," he responded, "but I wouldn't miss it for all the pumpkin juice in China." He took both ladies by the arm and headed towards the stairs. "Let's go see, then, shall we, royal command and all."


	20. Chapter 20

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you, all, for the kind reviews.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 20**

Snape drew in his breath and reigned in his temper. "You see, _mother_ , I've just had a very long overdue conversation with _your_ parents today."

Irma Pince's face drained of all blood. "My, my parents?" she squeaked.

He loomed over her. "Yes," he hissed, "and do you want to know what I learned?"

She stepped around him, desperately trying to pull together some sense of bravado. She wheeled around to face him, tossing her head and shrugging. "I haven't the least idea of what you're going on about," she replied arrogantly.

"That's another lie," Severus growled. His words were low and dark. He moved forward quickly, neatly hemming her up against the wall. "And I want answers from you. Now!" Severus leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of his mother's shoulders.

Involuntarily, her hands flew up to protect her bloodless face. A small whimper of fear escaped from her lips, and Irma's knees began to shake with fear.

Shame filled him. He had behaved like this father. Severus inhaled deeply and took several steps backward, releasing his mother. He clasped his shaking hands behind his back in an obvious attempt to contain his anger.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Mother," he said softly. "I would never strike you or any other woman." He sank into the nearest chair. "Please sit down. You know you owe me an explanation."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him sitting calmly at a table. Nodding meekly, she sat opposite him. Together they sat in strained silence until she had regained her sense of balance.

"What do you want me to say, Severus?" She threw up her hands in frustration. "That I refused to be pressured into an arranged marriage? That I refused to be paraded about like a royal brood mare? That I refused to have someone dictate my life to me?"

"What about your responsibilities?"

"A life of chains, you mean? Following the rules set for me by others!" She leaned towards him. "Severus, you just spent two decades of your life in bonds to Albus and Tom, following their orders. How did you like that?"

"You will not change the subject," he insisted. "You could have told me, Mother!" He ran his hands through his dark hair. "You could have divorced my father and returned home. It would have made things so much easier, easier for you, easier for me!"

"I thought about divorcing him," she said, "but I was afraid to ask him for one." She shrugged. "Besides once everyone thought I was dead, it didn't matter."

"It would have mattered to me! Why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"What was there to tell?" she scoffed. "I wanted to live my own life! _They_ wanted to tell me what I could and couldn't do. I wanted to live on _my_ _own_ terms. It didn't matter if I failed or succeeded as long as it was done _my way_."

"You _wanted_ to subject yourself and your child to live in abject poverty rather than accept help?"

"Go crawling back to mumsy and daddy, you mean? Never!"

"Mother!" He paused to swallow back his rage. Inhale, exhale. "Mother, what about the times we went hungry? And cold? And the times when Tobias drank and beat us-"

"Stop!" She covered her ears with her hands. "Stop! Stop!" She sobbed hysterically. "I won't have my own son telling throwing my mistakes up in my face!"

Snape leaned back on the hard, oak chair. He should have guess it. "Do you still love him?" he asked in a very tiny voice. "He came home from prison today."

"Love _him_?" she asked slowly. She shook her head and laughed ruefully. "No, no, I don't think I ever _really_ loved the man. He was just the best choice to bedevil father." She looked at Severus with a triumphant smile and shrugged. "Whatever I once felt for Tobias Snape was gone the first time he hit me."

His grandparents were right. He would get nowhere with her. Severus sighed and nodded. "Will you go see your parents?" he asked her gently. "Grandfather is dying."

"Go see them? So, they can push me around? Have father decide what I can and cannot do? No, thank you," she sneered. "Princess Helen ran away, and Eileen Prince died more than twenty years ago." She straightened her back. "But Irma Pince is well and fine, thank you very much."

He stared at her for a long time. It was as if he'd never really seen her before. Maybe, he hadn't. He shook his head in sadness.

She shrugged. "I like it here at Hogwarts," she told him. "I'm _free_ to do as I want here. I will _not_ return to that gilded cage. I absolutely _refuse_ to see father or to be his puppet, his heir."

"You are not his heir." He stood, tall and proud, his shoulders pulling against the fabric of his robes. A thrum of power rolled from him. "I am."

She smiled. "And I'm sure you'll do a splendid job, Severus."

"Robert McGonagall will ask me about you," he told her. "He loves you very much."

"I don't care," she said with a sniff. "Oh, he's nice enough, I suppose, but I don't love him."

"Very well," he replied flatly. "That, of course, is your choice." He took her hands and raised her from her seat. "But now, Mother, you will report to the Headmaster's office immediately to face Queen Althea."

"What?" She pulled away from him. "You swore a Wand Oath!"

"I swore a Wand Oath to keep the secret that Eileen Prince Snape was alive," he drawled. "I did not swear to keep any secrets for Princess Helen."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Robert McGonagall said cheerfully. He swept a full bow and kissed her hand. "I am here by your request, and my sister has brought the ladies you wished to see."

"Thank you, Robert," Queen Althea said as she ensconced herself behind Albus' desk. She frowned. "I wish you to find Sirius Black and return with him at once. For the time being, you will act as personal secretary to the heir." She pushed some school papers aside. "Oh, and do take Albus with you when you leave."

Dumbledore frowned at his abrupt dismissal from his own office, but he bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," he intoned solemnly. Then he and Robert McGonagall backed slowly out of the Royal presence.

The Lady of the Lake indicated four plush chairs. "Professor McGonagall, you will act as record keeper and witness to these proceedings." With a casually gesture, several sheets of parchment, quills, and inks materialized in front of the Deputy Head. "Ladies, be seated." With sharp blue eyes, she pinned the apprehensive women to their chairs.

"The new heir has officially been recognized by King Aquilla," she stated formally, the hint of a smile on her lips. "A secondary heir has also been named." She gazed at the ladies around her before turning to address the Deputy Headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, this new class, the one Professor Malfoy teaches, would you say it has been successful?"

Exchanging quick glances with the Mrs. Malfoy, Minerva straightened her spine. "Yes, it most certainly has. Both the curriculum as well as Professor Malfoy herself have been a great benefit to us this year."

The Queen then turned her attention to Narcissa. "And you, Lady Malfoy? Do you enjoy your work in education here at Hogwarts? Or would you prefer Royal duties?"

"Your Majesty," Narcissa replied in a low tone, "Like all young girls, I dreamt of being swept off my feet by a handsome young prince and living happily ever after in a castle."

"You're _not_ a young girl now."

Narcissa winced, but she smiled. "No, Your Majesty," she agreed. "I am not, and I've since learned that while dreams are nice, especially when one is young, a woman must eventually wake up." She gestured around her. "Hogwarts has welcomed me. I feel more at home here among the staff and students than I ever have." She frowned. "I will do my duty, whatever Your Majesty decrees, but as you have asked my opinion, I would much prefer to remain here." She bowed her head.

"Well said, my dear," the Queen replied with a smile.

"Professor Vector, I now ask you the same question that I asked Professor Malfoy. Do you enjoy your position here at Hogwarts? Or would you prefer Royal duties?"

Septima smiled dreamily. "Your Majesty is already aware that Sirius and I are in love and engaged to be married." Her smile changed to one of great wistfulness. "Honestly, we'd both like nothing better than to be married and continue working together here at Hogwarts, but we are ready to take up our Royal duties whenever you decree."

"Hmmm," the Queen hummed in her throat. "While I appreciate your love and commitment for young Mr. Black and his for you, you are _not_ my choice for queen."

"What?" Septima gasped. Her face whitened with shock.

"You will be married to the secondary heir."

"But I love Sirius!"

"Hold you tongue! I am aware of that," Queen Althea snapped coldly. Then, her voice softened. "I think you'll be happy with my decision."

Tears began to run down Septima's face, and her shoulders shook with sobs. Narcissa slid closer to the younger witch and pulled her against her shoulder. Gently, she rocked her colleague like a mother consoling a heart-broken child.

"How _could_ you?" Hermione demanded. She stood slowly and pointed to the weeping Vector. Her voice was quiet and controlled, but there was steel behind her words. "After all this time, how could you? You allowed them to believe that they would be married. How could you let her think she would be the queen and then dash her hopes this way?

"Professor Granger!" Minerva cried in alarm. There was a tone of warning in her voice.

"Whether she married Sirius or not, Septima will never be a queen. Look at her," the Lady of the Lake said softly, "she's crumbling under the pressure of nothing more than unhappy news." She huffed a sigh of frustration. "A queen needs strength, endurance, and-"

"The ability to lie?" Hermione finished the sentence. "You lied to me, Allie."

"Hermione!" Professor McGonagall cried again and bolted up out of her chair. "That is quite enough! You _will_ watch how you speak to your queen."

Althea, Lady of the Lake, held out a hand to halt Minerva's outburst and waved her back into her chair. "Was it _my_ fault that you failed to recognize me? No, it was not," the Queen countered.

Hermione's face burned with embarrassment. "You allowed me to think you were Professor Allie," she muttered rebelliously.

"I am Queen Althea, Lady of the Lake," she responded, "but I am also your friend Allie." She stood gracefully, walked around the large desk, and took Hermione's hands. "And I have chosen you, dear girl, as my successor."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "But I don't love Sirius," she cried. "He doesn't love me. He and Septima–"

"Are you refusing this?" Althea asked her softly. "You once told me that you would never put your own wishes above the needs of your people."

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder at two women. Narcissa's eyes held a strange look of speculation and pride. She squeezed Septima's shoulders, handed her a handkerchief, and whispered something into the younger witch's ear.

Wiping her eyes, Septima sat up. Her voice was tight with emotion when she spoke. "It's all right, Hermione," she said. "If I can't marry Sirius, I'm glad that he'll have someone kind like you."

"Hermione?" Queen Althea asked softly. "I know you'll make a magnificent queen."

Her voice quavered. "But you _know_ , Allie, you _know_ I'm in love with-" She bit her lip and savagely blinked back her tears. "Yes." She lifted her head, her eyes hard with resolve. "If that's what you ask of me, then, yes."

Queen Althea released a long breath. "Minerva, you will need to find an immediate, short term replacement for Lady Malfoy; she will be assisting the Queen-to-be in preparations for her up-coming marriage. It will take place on the Spring Equinox."

"But that's just a month away!" Septima blurted out.

"It will take place on Glastonbury Tor at sunrise," the Queen continued, shooting a sharp glance at Vector.

"That sounds lovely, Your Majesty," Narcissa interjected quickly. "Don't you think so, Minerva? I can already envision golden clouds of daffodils and tulips."

"Roses," Hermione added. Her tone was bland, and her face was blank. "Pink roses."

Althea nodded her approval. "I will be instructing you in your Royal duties, Hermione."

A quiet knock sounded, and the door opened. Robert McGonagall bowed deeply and entered the room. "Your Majesty, I have returned with Lord Black, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Prince Arcturus." He stepped aside and allowed the men to precede him into the office.

An alarmed Sirius Black dashed forward as he saw his fiance crying. "Septima!" He dropped to his knees beside her and hugged her. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Septima wrapped her arms around his neck and in broken words told him what had happened.

"Albus," Queen Althea spoke loudly, ignoring the lovers. "I have just informed Minerva of some immediate changes in your staff. Prince Arcturus, I'm sure, will be happy to assist you with filling these positions on such short notice."

She turned Hermione to face them. "You will also need permanent replacements for your new queen-to-be, Princess Hermione, as well as your new King-to-be, Prince-"

"No," Sirius declared loudly and coldly. He stood, pulling Septima up and against him. "No offense to Hermione, but I am marrying Septima and no one else. That's the end of it."

Queen Althea dramatically heaved a sigh. "I _do_ so wish this younger generation would learn some manners. Narcissa, dear, when you return to the classroom, please stress the importance of allowing someone to finish a sentence." She glared at Sirius. "I was going to name my grandson-" Her face softened. "-as your new King."

"You mean, I don't have to marry Sirius?" Hermione cried. She wheeled around and took the older woman's hands. "Who, Allie? Who is going to be King?"

Suddenly, the door swung open to admit a white-faced Irma Pince and Severus Snape. "I am," Severus declared. He pushed Irma ahead of him. "Grandmother," he addressed the Queen, "may I present Irma Pince our school librarian."

The Lady of the Lake staggered a step, but Hermione caught her and led her forward. Blindly, the old woman groped for a chair, and the younger witch helped her ease into it. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, Helen," Queen Althea whispered. There were tears clouding her big blue eyes, but there was a pain forged hardness in her tone. "Why?"

Severus pulled a second chair forward and settled his mother into it. Slowly, he walked to the door and indicated that it was time to leave. "Her Majesty and Madam Pince have need of this office. I believe most of you have business elsewhere." Without a word, they left the office.


	21. Chapter 21

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

For those of you who are interested, the wedding ceremony was taken from The Form of Solemnization of Matrimony Ceremony from the Church of England.

www . churchofengland prayer-and-worship/ worship-texts-and-resources /book-common-prayer/ form-solemnization-matrimony

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you all for the reviews. There's just one more chapter after this one and an epilogue.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 21**

 **March 20, 2000 Spring Equinox**

Pre-dawn fog surrounded Glastonbury Tor, making it a shadowy island in a sea of darkness. The misty fog, shivering velvety layers of cloud, shifted and raced across the Tor. Slowly, the sun filtered through the misty vapor, lightening the layers of this foggy, ethereal world into paler shades of gray.

As if they had drifted in on the mist, nine silhouettes, a darker smudge against the lightening clouds, suddenly appeared atop the Tor. These masculine shapes encircled the apex of the peak. Quickly and silently, they spaced themselves apart, creating a circle ringing the hilltop. As if on command, the mist parted for a quick moment, and the rising sun illuminated the scene on the Tor.

The brilliant sunlight revealed the glint of gold from a crown. King Aquilla II the Merlin, assisted by his personal House elf, stood ramrod straight. He smiled, his crooked teeth shining, at his grandson. The monarch and raised his hand in a casual gesture, and the fog and vapor immediately parted from the summit, dazzling the eye with a wonderland of vivid color.

Although it retreated from the crest of the hill, the edge of fog still lingered on the lower slopes. But the hill top! The hill top was a lush sea of verdant spring grass, rippling and wavering in the light breeze. The area all around the summit was studded with masses of tulips, hyacinths, irises, and daffodils, and their perfume rose in a golden haze and dusted them in olfactory delight. The receding mist had capped the flowers with dew, and each bloom sparkled as if a giant hand had adorned each one with twinkling diamonds. Sunrise caught these misty gems, streaming through each drop and casting rainbows everywhere.

At the far edge of the hill, the mist slowly swirled and parted as another group ascended the slope. Solemnly, a train of women, led by a purple robed queen, walked through the fields of flowers. Each blossom bowed its head in deference to the women as they passed, and those blooms directly in their path leaned far away from the ladies so as not to impede their progress. The flowers themselves knew better than to dampen the feet of those passing.

Queen Althea moved gracefully towards the men, and her ladies followed at an equally stately pace. Her crown, like that of her husband's, shone fiercely in the bright spring sunrise. Smiling at her husband and her grandson as she came onward with calm assurance, Queen Althea walked forward into the circle of men with regal assurance. She stopped for a moment in front of King Aquilla, and with a slight smile, she brushed a small piece of lint from his formal royal robe. Tenderly, she kissed his cheek and with a soft laugh quickly wiped away her lipstick mark. Then, she stepped into her place beside him and turned to watch the other ladies who continued moving into the circle.

Dressed in long robe of pale green, Irma Pince followed quickly behind the queen. She reached upward as if adjusting the circlet of pale pink roses in her hair, but her true intent was to shield her face. Moving quickly, she took advantage of the Queen Althea's kiss and the King's momentary distraction to hurry to her place on the far side of Robert McGonagall. She took one further step backward, placing the tall, Scottish Ravenclaw between herself and the King. She hoped the sun rising behind her would keep King Aquilla from noticing her.

Narcissa Malfoy moved with instinctive gracefulness. She was the epitome of the season, seeming to personify spring itself as she walked forward. With her every step, the spring green robe rustled like a breeze through the dogwoods. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a neat chignon, and the crown of pink roses were nearly shamed by the echo of the roses in her cheeks. Her deep blue eyes twinkled mischievously at Prince Arcturus as she stepped into her place next to him.

Aurora Sinistra walked forward taking slow, deliberate steps. The green of her gown made her bronze skin glow, and the fabric clung to her body despite the soft breeze. Her hair, pulled tightly back, was wreathed in a circlet of fragrant pink roses. They balanced upon the crown of her head and swayed gently with her every step. If Narcissa Malfoy was the personification of spring, Aurora Sinistra was the sexualization of it. Kingsley Shacklebolt didn't stand a chance; the Minister of Magic couldn't take his eyes off her as she took her place at his side.

Septima Vector, nearly bursting with joy, followed her best friend into the circle. Pale pink roses encircled her thick dark hair and were entwined in the long black braid that fell over her shoulder. The soft green robe picked up the green and gold flecks in her eyes making them sparkle. Her joy was a nearly tangible thing as she walked towards Sirius Black. She smiled and, taking his hand, stepped into the circle beside her fiance.

With devilish, sparkling eyes of green that matched her robes, Minerva McGonagall marched proudly into the circle. Her long hair, still ebony black, was piled high on her head, making her appear even more like the goddess whose name she bore. A crown of roses that brought out the pink in her cheeks brought to completion her resemblance to that Greek deity. She smiled triumphantly at Albus Dumbledore, and she took his hand as she moved into place beside him.

Ethereal as the mist, the young bride appeared to float towards the top of the Tor. Her wedding dress, a ball gown of antique ivory cream, shimmered in the sunrise. Handmade Honiton lace covered the gown with a splendid array of ivory cream blossoms: daffodils, irises, hyacinths, and roses. Her chestnut colored hair was tightly braided and curled atop her head. A gauzy veil of antique lace covered her pale face, and was held in place by a wreath of fragrant pink roses. She stopped in the middle of the circle and held out her empty hands towards her bride groom.

Smiling timidly, Severus stepped forward to take her hands. He gently pulled her next to him, and together they turned to face the Abbot of Glastonbury.

The Abbot beckoned the small group of family and friends to step forward until they stood shoulder to shoulder, creating a living circle of support for the couple. He turned, then, and addressed Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape, Heir to the Seat of Merlin, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Severus straightened his shoulders and answered in a firm, deep voice. "I will."

The Abbot nodded, satisfied with his answer, and turned to face the bride. "Hermione Jean Granger, Heir to the Lady of the Lake, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Hermione flinched once at the word 'obey.' She and Severus had held a long discussion about this. He squeezed her hand, and she found her courage. "I will," she told the Abbot, "try my best to obey my King, but I cannot promise to obey my husband."

The priest studied her for a long moment before nodding and continuing with the service. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

"I belong to no man," Hermione declared boldly through gritted teeth. "I belong to myself, but I willingly agree to belong with – not to – this man, Severus Tobias Snape."

A twinkle sparkled in the minister's eyes, and a curve took the corners of his mouth. He nodded his head, respectfully acknowledging her words. "Please turn to face one another," he told them.

"Severus," the Abbot instructed, "repeat after me. I, Severus Tobias, take thee Hermione Jean to my wedded wife-"

Severus' voice was smooth and warm as he repeated his vows. "I, Severus Tobias, take thee Hermione Jean to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"And, now, Hermione," the Abbot instructed, "please repeat after me. I, Hermione Jean, take thee Severus Tobias to my wedded husband-"

Hermione's voice trembled with emotion, but it was clear as she, too, spoke her vows. "I, Hermione Jean, take thee Severus Tobias to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to-" She clenched her teeth and growled out the next word. " _try_ to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"May I have the rings?" the Abbot asked.

Sirius Black frowned and patted the front of his robe as if searching for the rings, but one black glare from Severus halted his foolery. He grinned, immediately produced the rings, and handed them to the Abbot.

Holding the rings up so that they gleamed in the sun, the priest spoke the solemn words aloud. "A ring is an outward symbol representing your commitment to one another. It is unending like the circle of family and friends here today." He handed the smaller gold band to Severus.

"Severus," he instructed, "place the ring upon Hermione's fourth finger of her left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed-"

Her hand was trembling, and he smiled at her as he held the ring over her finger. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The plain gold band glowed, accepting his Vows, and Severus slid it onto her finger.

"Now, Hermione," the priest said. He handed her to larger ring. "Take Severus's left hand and place it upon his fourth finger. Now, repeat after me. With this ring-"

Severus squeezed her hands gently, and she placed the ring over his finger. She took a deep, steadying breath. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

His ring, too, glowed in acceptance of her Vows. Then, Hermione slid it onto his finger.

"Forasmuch as Severus and Hermione have consented together in holy wedlock," the Abbot declared, "and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Severus and Hermione stared at one another as if the whole world had fallen away. Leaning forward, he smiled lifted her veil and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there. The words of the Coronation Vow were paraphrased from Queen Elizabeth II's Oath from 1953.

Thank you all for the kind words and for sticking with me. I had hoped to finish this story in one chapter and and epilogue, but it seems I'll have to push it out another chapter. If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 22**

 **March 21, 2000**

It was late at night, and for the first time since he learned he was to be King, Severus Snape was finally alone. From that fateful moment, when he'd left Hogwarts, his days and nights had been spent entirely in the company of his grandfather. There so many things the old man had to teach him. There were years of lessons to be learned: lessons in diplomacy, law, history, governance, compromise, ruling, as well as ancient magic.

After he'd delivered his mother into the presence of the Queen and ushered the rest of them from the room, he had stood silently in utter shock. The last coherent thought he'd had there in that cramped, dark entryway to the Headmaster's office was his insistence to Minerva that Aurora Sinistra take over the Head of Slytherin House. And then, without a moment's warning, his grandfather's House Elf, Marzie had whisked him away – apparated to Avalon right out from under the school's wards!

Severus had not left the old man's side since then, nor had he been granted any visitors save Uncle Arcturus, Robert McGonagall, and Marzie. His every waking moment had been crammed with lessons. And none of his visitors had much to say. They fitted him for robes, made sure he ate and slept, and helped with his unending lessons.

He had not one moment to spare for anything until tonight. Tonight – what was left of it - was his wedding night, not that it would be much of a "traditional" wedding night. He chuckled softly and shook his head. Some fool had apparently thought that spending his wedding night here at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's private rooms was a good idea, as if he could relax enough here to perform his husbandly duties.

He hadn't even been told who he was to marry! It wasn't until he saw her at the ceremony that he knew he was marrying Hermione! And although he was overjoyed, he couldn't be sure of her feelings. Neither of them had been given a choice in the matter.

Severus had always been an intensely private man, and he had insisted that his wedding be a purely private affair. But the new Severus, the one who had learned the importance of compromise, had agreed to a larger reception and ball for the nobility to be followed by a huge celebration for everyone. The reception, which had taken place immediately after the wedding ceremony, had been held at Malfoy Manor. A brunch on the immaculate lawns was followed by an afternoon of dancing and traditional wizarding events. Narcissa had utterly outdone herself.

Tonight, Hogwarts quidditch pitch was the site of the Party of the Millennium, as it was being called. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his staff had worked for weeks with the Ministry, the Auror Department, and the Royal Guards to enlarge the stadium to hold the crowds. They had setting multiple, redundant wards and thickly layered and woven security charms. Nothing short of a nuclear blast would disturb the sanctity of the day.

Not to be outdone, the Hogwarts House elves had set forth a gargantuan feast for the public that not even hordes of Mongol warriors could finish. Weasley fireworks streaked the sky, and the entire stadium was filled with joyous revelers drinking toasts to their health, and the dancing would go on until just a few hours before dawn. For tomorrow morning, at sunrise, Severus and Hermione would be crowned King and Queen of the wizarding world.

Quietly, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft snick. Hermione was standing at the window, gazing out towards the mad, riotous, merriment going on at the quidditch pitch. She looked so beautiful, standing there, looking out of the window at the festivities. The moonlight streaming in over her cast a halo around her. He couldn't believe his good fortune in finding her to be his wife, and he worried that it wouldn't last. The clock on the Astronomy tower chimed three, breaking her reverie.

"Severus," she said with a bright smile, "I didn't hear you come in."

Moving closer towards her, he gestured around the room. "I would like to apologize for our accommodations. It's not the most ideal of places to begin our married life." He sniffed haughtily. "I'll see to it that the dunderhead responsible for this is flogged."

She laughed. "It's okay, Severus," she told him, as she returned to the window. "Look! We can still see the party from here, and we'll be able to rest a bit before we must change for the Coronation."

He frowned. "At least it's relatively quiet," he told her. "There are several things we need to discuss." Severus whispered, hesitantly. She stood there still dressed in the ball gown she'd changed into after the wedding early that morning. "Hermione, how do you feel? About this?"

"Exhausted," she said with a nervous laugh. "Everything's happened so fast. It's barely been six weeks! My life has been a whirlwind since I was chosen as Lady of the Lake. I've spent every day and night in rigid training with Allie. Then this morning we were married; we went to an all day at a reception and Royal Ball. Then, we were expected to present ourselves to the public at the party." She nodded towards the window. "And to top it all off, we're to be crowned tomorrow."

He sighed. "And in all that time, we haven't had a chance to talk," he told her. An angry frown creased his face. "Were you aware," he growled, "that I wasn't even told who I was marrying? I had no idea it would be you until this morning!"

She clasped her hands over her mouth. "No!" she gasped. "You mean Allie didn't tell you?"

"No, Allie did not tell me," he mimicked her. "Not, that I saw her. My time was completely monopolized by grandfather. Uncle Arcturus and Robert occasionally worked with me, but grandfather refused to let me know. He only laughed when I asked him."

Hermione, her eyes twinkling, asked, "He wouldn't even give you a hint?"

He raised an indignant brow, held in a moment, and huffed a sigh. "No," he told her, "he said it was a good exercise in learning patience and how to control my temper, and then ordered me to get back to my studies. I understand that grandfather's health put us under severe time constraints, but I thought I ought to know who I was to wed!"

"I understand," she sighed. "We haven't had a chance to talk about this." She gestured back and forth between them. "Allie said we'd have the rest of our lives to sort things out, and there was just so much to do, so much to learn, and so little time." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Let us not waste any more time, then," he said with a short bow. He pulled out a chair for her, and when she sat down, he settled opposite her.

"First," she said, "I want to do something about the law forbidding women from inheriting. It's not fair!" She crossed her hands over her chest. "And that bit this morning about promising "to obey" you! I, I knew it was coming, but –"

His black eyes twinkled. "You handled it rather well. Even grandfather complimented you on it at the reception."

"He did?"

"Yes," Severus told he with a short laugh, "he was happy to see that my wife's fine feelings of duty were tempered by common sense. He felt that character trait has long been missing from the bloodline."

Hermione smiled. "Common sense?"

Severus nodded and mimicked the King's voice. "Blind obedience is for fools, and well I know it!" He laughed. "In fact, when Sirius Black dared suggest that your fiery spirit might be more than I could handle. Grandfather told him that if I was half the man he thought I was, there would be a new heir toddling around in no time, and his only regret was that he wouldn't be here to see it."

An awkward silence settled between them. "Hermione," Severus huffed a sigh and shook his head sadly, "my grandfather has come to mean so much to me, there's so much lost time to make up for, and-" He paused, staring down at the floor. "-and he's dying, Hermione. I've only just met him and-"

Instantly, she stood beside his chair, wrapping her arms around him. "Shh," she told him, "I know it's been hard on you, and you've been so very strong for so very long. Just, just hold on a bit longer, Severus. And know that I'll be here for you. Always."

He swallowed back his tears, but his voice was husky. "Will you, Hermione?" He pulled her closer. "Will you? You weren't given the choice of husband. Grandmother took that away from you."

Hermione laughed. "Not exactly," she told him. "That sneaky old witch knew how I felt all along. She knew I loved you long before I knew it myself!"

He blinked, and his face lit up. "So, you do love me?" he whispered. "Because I find that I have fallen in love with you more deeply and more completely than I could ever imagine." He cupped her face in his hands, watching her eyes.

"Yes, Severus," she whispered.

He pulled her down to kiss her, and just as their lips met, there came a long banging on the door. He growled and jerked away. "What?" he roared at the door.

An ashen faced Robert McGonagall, still wearing his wedding finery, flung open the door of the bridal suit. "Your grandfather," he wheezed, "he's dying! Now! I'll get Irma and meet you at Avalon!" Without bothering to wait, the older wizard took off at a run.

* * *

Hermione, chest heaving for breath, grasped the doorway outside of the Crystal Chamber for support. Severus with his longer legs had quickly out-distanced her and was already there beside the King and his uncle Arcturus. She heard raised voices and, glancing down the corridor, saw Madam Pince and Robert McGonagall. The attorney was red-faced and furious, but the librarian looked decidedly mulish.

"Ye will, I tell ye! If I have ta drag ye by the hair of yer haid, ye'll go see yer ain folk now!" Like his sister, McGonagall's Scottish brogue thickened with anger.

"Touch me at your peril," Irma shrieked. "I had nothing to say to her before, and I've nothing to say now!"

"Your Highness, need help?" Beenie, the queen's elf, whispered in her ear. Quietly, the little elf had appeared beside her, ushering her into the diamond chamber. She led Hermione forward until she stood beside Queen Althea.

"Boy?" King Aquilla murmured.

"I am here, Grandfather," Severus replied, firmly taking the old man's hand.

Tears leaked from the old man's eyes. "Done us proud," he wheezed. "Learned it all so fast."

"They both did," Althea declared, tears running down her face. "We couldn't have chosen better."

"Marzie!" the King cried. "It's time."

The tall elf stepped out of the shadows, raised the King's bed, and set the Crown of Merlin for the last time on his master's head. Without speaking a word, he nodded to Beenie. She, too, knew her role, and she assisted Althea into a chair beside the bed, placing the Crown of the Lady of the Lake on her mistress' head. Together, the two elves, turned and beckoned their respective new owners forward.

Robert McGonagall, still red in the face, stepped into the room, dragging a muted and sullen Irma with him. He pushed her into a corner and stood guard over her, nodding briskly to Prince Arcturus.

"There's no time for the proper format," Arcturus said softly. "Robert, I call upon you as a formal witness. Irma, you as well." He pulled an ancient sword from its scabbard, where it hung on the wall, and lay it across the dying king's lap.

"Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Snape, are you willing to take the Oath?" Prince Arcturus charged them.

Quickly exchanging glances, the newlywed couple nodded and replied, "We are willing."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Wizarding Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Commonwealth of Nations according to their respective laws and customs?"

King Aquilla then spoke, his words barely a whisper. "Will you swear to refrain from any misuse of your powers, and to uphold Law and Justice, to show Mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"We solemnly promise so to do."

Then the King leaned forward, his ancient arms quivering with the effort, removed the Crown of Merlin, and set it upon his grandson's head. At the same moment, Althea transferred the Crown of the Lady of the Lake to Hermione.

As if this last act drained him of all strength, Aquilla fell back against his pillows, his shallow breaths growing slower and slower. He turned to face Althea. "I have always loved you," he murmured. "And you, boy," he whispered as his head rolled to the side, "I've love you, too." He sighed then, a deep rattling breath. His chest rose slightly once more, and then it slowly sank and stilled.

"Poppa! Oh, Poppa," Irma cried, breaking through Robert's _silencio_. She rushed forward and fell across her father, sobbing on his chest.

Queen Althea slowly rose from her chair and moved forwards, gently shooing Hermione towards her husband. Slowly, she sank to her knees before them, and she lifted her red rimmed eyes. "Let me," she declared in a firm voice, that echoed around the area, "be the first to pledge my Oath to you both."

Severus smiled, his lips trembling against the urge to cry. He extended his right hand outwards as his grandfather had taught him to do. Hermione gave him a tearful smile and placed her hand within his.

"I, Queen Althea Helen Alexandrina, once Lady of the Lake, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus Tobias the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Jean Lady of the Lake, and to Their Heirs and Successors according to law." Bending forward, she kissed the hands of her new king and queen.

"And I, Prince Arcturus Nicholas," the tall Prince declared, as he sank to his knees beside his sister, "swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus Tobias the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Jean Lady of the Lake, and to Their Heirs and Successors according to law." Then, he, too, kissed his new monarchs' hands.

Robert McGonagall gently removed Irma and held her, whispering quietly to her. He guided her as she knelt beside her mother, and then he joined her. Quickly, the two of them recited their vows. Slowly, then he stood and assisted the weeping Irma to her feet. She clutched his arm, and he began to lead her away.

"Robert," Severus said, his voice husky and barely audible, "leave her with her mother. I need you."


	23. Chapter 23

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thank you for all the support. I really do appreciate your encouragement. The is only an epilogue left, and I hope it ties up all the loose ends.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Chapter 23**

 **March 21, 2000**

The Royal Guards had spent the last hour herding the giddy crowds off the quidditch pitch and into the stands. Just six weeks ago, the announcement was made that Severus Snape was the rightful heir of the Seat of Merlin, and the news swept the Wizarding world faster than a Nimbus 3000 GTO.

Most of the populace, although surprised by the shocking news, accepted the choice of their new monarch with little complaint. There were a few who suggested Severus was unsuitable because of his involvement with Voldemort, but such thoughts were quickly shut down. In interviews with the press, Sirius Black defended Severus, pointing out his intelligence and responsibility. Draco Malfoy declared that Snape was the epitome of Slytherin pride and integrity in his role as spy. It was Harry Potter who simply stated, "Without Professor Snape, we would never have won the war."

Only one poor fool dared make a negative public statement about Hermione Granger as choice for Lady of the Lake. Queen Althea had him for tea. That was the end of any further complaints.

As the crowd settled down, the ceremony began. Slowly, out of the pre-dawn light, the Heads of the Most Ancient Houses found their way to the quidditch pitch. Mere silhouettes, they stood in stately formation. Every eye followed the shadowy spectacle until the long line of richly clad men and women formed a semi-circle in front of a platform set in the center of the field, waiting silently for dawn.

The sun peaked over the horizon, splashing the scene with fingers of warmth and coloring the sky with purple, rose, pink, and orange. A single shaft of sunlight beamed onto the center of the platform, illuminating a crystal dais. An awed cry rose from the witches and wizards present as they quickly shielded their eyes. Even those far back in the stands covered their eyes from the brilliance of the light.

When the dazzling light faded a bit, the congregation saw Prince Arcturus. Tall, proud, and dressed in black and royal purple, he stood like a carven statue. As he gazed upon each Head of House, total silence fell upon the assemblage. He let the thick hush take hold of them until the tension was nearly unbearable. Then, without warning, Prince Arcturus raised his sword, and a Golden Ring, shimmering with magic, encircled the platform.

Carefully, sheathing the sword, he cast a sonorous charm. "In the wee hours just after midnight," his said, his voice echoing around the amphitheater, "King Aquilla II our Merlin moved beyond the Veil to join his fathers before him."

A sickly, shock fell over crowd, and a low moan of anguish arose. Arcturus, his eyes now full of tears, continued his speech. "Last night, King Aquilla himself, weak and dying though he was, set the Crown of Merlin on his grandson's head with his own hands. I, who was there, bear witness to the fact."

"There will be no public Coronation today, for King Severus and Queen Hermione have already been crowned. Today there will be an Oath of Allegiance Ceremony." He paused to take a long breath. "Our new King and Queen will not partake in any of today's celebrations. Instead, the Merlin and the Lady of the Lake will return to Avalon to mourn."

Without warning a tremendous clap of thunder exploded, frightening everyone and shaking the stadium. A huge fork of lightning rent the air and struck the crystal dais. The blinding white light blistered the audience with its brilliance. In a flash, it was gone, leaving everyone blind and dumb with shock. Blinking, watering eyes slowly opened and widened to see two thrones resting on the crystal platform inside the Circle of Gold.

Severus Snape, dressed in black robes of mourning with a cloak of Royal purple, sat upon a throne carved from a single trunk of English oak. On his head, rested the crown of Merlin. Beside him on a throne of rowan, sat Hermione. She, too, was dressed in mourning black and Royal purple. The crown of the Lady of the Lake held her curls in a low chignon.

"Let it be known that King Severus has graciously allowed me to relinquish my role," Prince Arcturus declared to the assemblage, "as Keeper of Excalibur." He smiled as he unbuckled the heavy belt and sheath containing the magical sword. "Lord Robert Burns McGonagall," he called out, and the lawyer stepped forward from the shadows, "early this morning, you were chosen and anointed to this task." Robert raised his arms, and Arcturus belted around him the sheath and sword. Price Arcturus, lifted his face to Severus and Hermione, bowed his head deeply and stepped behind the throne.

"The Oath of Allegiance is not to be given lightly or unadvisedly." Lord Robert's voice echoed around the arena. "It is an Unbreakable Vow." He paused. "By making this Vow, you will magically bind all who bear your name and blood as well."

An unfurled scroll appeared before him as he snapped his fingers. "When I call your House, the Head will step across the Golden Ring and take your binding Vow."

"Abbott."

With great ceremony, Percy Weasley Abbott and his wife, Hannah, stepped forward. Together the young couple knelt, recited their pledge, and kissed their monarchs' hands. "We, Percy and Hannah Abbott, swear on our lives and magic that we will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law." With great solemnity, Percy rose to his feet. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and he helped Hannah to her feet. Hannah smiled at Hermione and gave her a little wave.

Robert waited until the couple had rejoined those waiting until he called the next house. "Avery." There was a rustling of robes and a few coughs from the crowd, but no one came forward. "Avery," he called again. He paused another moment. "I declare this house extinct. The next house is the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Sirius Black, confidence dripping from every fold of his new robes, kissed the hand of Septima before stepping forward. He dropped to his knees and grinned up at Severus. "It looks like we finally grew up, huh?" he quipped. "All joking aside," he told his old nemesis, "I want you to know that I've got your back, Severus, no matter what."

He waited until the King nodded before intoning his vow. "I, Sirius Black, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

"Bulstrode."

Millicent Bulstrode lifted the skirts of her new robe and walked forward with her head held high. She stepped forward, taking her place before her King and Queen.

Robert McGonagall explained, "Lady Millicent is Heads the House of Bulstrode; however, under our current laws she is unable to rule her House alone."

Severus smirked and steepled his hands beneath his chin. "I believe you wished to change that law, did you not, my queen?"

"I most certainly do," Hermione answered him with a smile. "Lord McGonagall, from this moment forward the succession of all Sacred Houses will be based solely on the right of primogeniture regardless of sex."

Robert McGonagall grinned and bowed in acknowledgement of her words. "As you wish, your Majesty." He offered his arm to Millicent as she knelt to recite her vow.

I, Millicent Bulstrode, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law." She rose, smirked at her former Head of House, and lowered her voice. "Thank you," Millie gave a ladylike curtsey to them both, set her shoulders, and swept away like a Grand Duchess.

"Burke." Lord Robert called. "There has been no answer to the call of Burke; therefore, I declare this house extinct. The next House is that of Carrow."

Two terrified girls, Flora and Hestia Carrow, gripped each other's hands and stared a McGonagall.

"Neither of you are of age. You must name a regent," McGonagall declared.

Flora's face lit up. "Professor Hooch!" She called out, looking around.

A tall woman with yellow eyes jogged forward. She caught them by the hand, and she led the girls towards the throne. Kneeling between them, she put an arm around each girl. Rolanda Hooch lowered her voice and whispered. "Now, listen, Snape, I'm all for you being King, but before we take this Oath, I want your help in adopting these girls. I'm tired of all the bloody red tape, and-"

Snape interrupted her, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, "Granted."

Hooch grinned for all she was worth and hugged her new daughters, and together the three of them recited the Oath of Allegiance.

"Professor Hooch," Queen Hermione said, "Queen Althea and I wish to fund a home for all magical orphans. I ask you to spearhead this project."

Rolanda's jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you, Your Majesty, both of you," she whispered, "and for what it's worth, I hope you give 'em hell!" She smiled and escorted her new family away to wait with the other at the foot of the dais.

Severus looked over at Hermione with a gentle smile. "Oh, well done," he whispered.

"Crouch." No one came forward. "I declare this house extinct. Next is the House of Fawley." McGonagall waited, then frowned when no one spoke for this house either. "The House of Fawley is extinct," he declared before calling, "Flint."

Marcus Flint was visibly shaking with nerves. He marched towards his ex-Head of House and bowed deeply. Then, like a knight of old, he knelt and kissed the hands of both his king and queen.

"I, Marcus Verillious Flint, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

He stood and swallowed hard. "Your Majesty," he said and wet his lips, "my lady, I must apologize. Formally apologize. To you, Ma'am, for any mistreatment you may have received. I, I can only beg your pardon."

Hermione exchanged a long look with Severus. "You are forgiven, Mr. Flint," she told him, "on the condition that you do me a favor."

Marcus blinked rapidly. "A favor, Ma'am?" He frowned in confusion.

"Madam Hooch will be leaving Hogwarts. You will fill her position. Your expertise in flying and your patience will be of great benefit," she explained carefully. "Especially to the Muggleborn students."

The Slytherin knew exactly what she meant. "I would be honored to accept the position, your Majesty," he answered with a nod, "but Headmaster Dumbledore-"

"-has expressed a desire to retire," Severus supplied smoothly.

Flint smiled, the first authentic smile he'd had in a long, long time. He snapped a military turn, and marched back to his spot in the crowd.

"Gaunt." A tense silence fell over the crowd. Lord Robert waited a heartbeat. "I declare this house extinct. Greengrass."

Dressed in the latest fashion, Daphne Greengrass and husband moved forward. George escorted Daphne towards the dais, and side by side, the young couple knelt to recite their Oaths.

"We, George and Daphne Greengrass, swear on our lives and magic that we will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

George leaned forward and whispered to Snape, "Congratulations, your Majesty. Oh, and for the record, Harry owes me fifty galleons. At the Royal Ball, he bet me that old Remus would catch Hermione." He winked at the king before they left.

"Lestrange."

Rabastan Lestrange stepped across the Golden Circle and into the royal presence. Keeping his vacant eyes focused on his king, he knelt before the throne and smiled. "Good morning, Sev," he said. "I heard you were the king."

"You should call him 'Your Majesty' now, Mr. Lestrange," Robert McGonagall told him gently. "Here is a copy of your Oath. All you have to do is read the words."

Lestrange nodded and smiled as he recited the words from the parchment. Having made his vow, he stood, bowed deeply from the waist, and backed away.

"Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom bent down to kiss his grandmother's withered cheek. Then he turned, squared his shoulders, and marched straight forward. Turning to face his King, Neville lowered knelt. "I, Neville Longbottom, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

"Mr. Longbottom," King Severus called sternly.

Neville stood warily. "Your Majesty?"

"I should like your grandmother to attend the former queen," Severus said.

"I don't understand," Neville replied bluntly.

Hermione smiled and lay a soft hand on Severus' arm. She leaned forward. "It's Slytherin apology," she whispered. "And the former queen needs a good friend right now. Maybe your grandmother would -"

Neville smiled and interrupted her. "Gram would be honored to accept a place at court, Sir," he told Severus. Nodding gravely, he left the circle.

"Macmillan."

Ernie and his father shook hands and together they mounted the steps, taking their Vows together.

"Malfoy."

Draco hugged his mother. Then, he nodded to Lord Robert and stepped into the Circle. Gracefully, the tall blond sank to his knees. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

With equal elegance, he rose and bowed. Suddenly without a warning, Malfoy took one step closer, leaned forward, and taking his queen's hand, kissed it. "Thank you for all you've done for my mother and me," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Quickly, he stepped backward and hastened away.

"Nott."

Theodore Nott, Sr., with his son Theo, mounted the stairs. Then, taking a deep breath, and ascended the platform before his King and Queen. "I, Theodore Nott, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

"Olivander."

Garrick Olivander's wife stepped in front of him, smoothed down his unruly hair, and kissed his cheek. The wand-maker smiled at her affectionately and moved with deliberate steps into his place before the king.

"I, Garrick Olivander, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

"Parkinson."

Pemberly Parkinson kissed his wife and chucked his daughter, Pansy, under the chin. Then the large man hefted himself into the place where Olivander had just been. With considerable grunting, he lowered himself to one knee and sincerely offered this Oath of Allegiance.

With much huffing and puffing, he regained his feet. "You Majesty," he said, "I have no son. I was prepared to request a match be arranged for my daughter Pansy." He looked back affectionately at his daughter. "But now that the law has changed, she will be able to rule the House of Parkinson after me."

"She may," King Severus agreed coldly, "if she is willing to take her Oath today."

"Of course, she is," Pemberly chortled happily. "Pansy, dear, join me here."

Pansy's face was a dark magenta as she made her sullen way forward. She made a deep curtsey and sank to her knees before the throne. She sighed and began her Oath. "I, Pansy Parkinson, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake-"

"Speak up, girl!" Severus hissed angrily. "Your Queen can't hear you."

Pansy recoiled as if she'd been struck, and all blood drained from her face. "I beg forgiveness," she stammered. "I, Pansy Parkinson, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law. "

"Prewett."

Molly Weasley gathered her skirts and climbed the three steps up the dais, followed by Ron. She smiled at her King and Queen, her happiness for them shone in her eyes. "I am the last of the Prewett family, and I consent to my son, Ronald, in his claim for the Prewett estates."

A very repentant and pale Ron sank onto his knees before them. "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law." He wet his lips and grinned hopefully up at his queen. "No hard feelings, 'mione?" he asked.

"She is your queen and will be addressed as such," Robert McGonagall declared angrily.

Ron nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry, your Majesty," he said, his eyes on Hermione. "For everything." Slowly, he turned, and taking his mother by the arm, joined his pregnant wife.

"Rosier." Again, no one stepped forward to claim the House title. Lord Robert declared, "This house is extinct." He paused. "Rowle." No sound, no claim was made. "It seems it does not pay to follow mad men. This house, too, is extinct." Another pause. "Selwyn." Lord Robert sighed. "I declare this family extinct also."

"Shacklebolt."

The tall Minister of Magic quietly stepped across the line and stood proudly before the throne. "It's good to see the two of you up there; it will certainly make my job easier," he told them as he lowered himself. "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

"Shafiq," Robert called out as Shacklebolt left the Golden Ring. Again, there was no claimant. "This House is declared extinct."

"Slughorn."

Horace Slughorn, for the first time in his life, was humbled to silence as he moved across the Golden Line to stand before his former students. Genuine tears of happiness slipped down the old man's face as he made his Unbreakable Vow to them.

"Travers." Only the rustling of the crowd answered. "This House is extinct."

"Weasley."

Bill kissed Fleur and hugged his mother. Then he turned and with a firm and rapid step moved across the line. "I, William Weasley, swear on my life and magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Severus the Merlin and Her Majesty Queen Hermione Lady of the Lake, Their Heirs and Successors according to law."

"Yaxley." McGonagall barely waited the minimum before declaring the House of Yaxley no more.

"The Oaths of Allegiance have been offered and accepted," McGonagall declared. "You may now leave." He raised Excalibur, calling down a rumbling roll of thunder. The booming was followed by a blinding lightning struck. And when the blast left the crowd able to see again, Lord Robert was gone and so were King Severus the Merlin and Queen Hermione the Lady of the Lake.


	24. Chapter 24

The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This story takes place after the war, and it goes AU from there.

If you find any mistakes, please PM me. I'd like to fix them.

Thanks SO much to everyone who has encouraged me. This is the end of the story, but there may be a few one-shots later.

 **The Once and Future Prince**

 **Epilogue**

 **March 18, 2001**

He barely recognized Spinner's End. The whole neighborhood had completely changed in the past year. Yuppies had breathed new life into it, bringing with them new businesses, and the entire town had been revitalized.

It was a well-dressed, a confident and proud, Severus Snape who accompanied his lovely wife down the sidewalk. An cool spring breeze blew down the street, and he leaned over the perambulator to tuck a soft blue blanket more snugly around the baby.

Hermione smiled at him and looped her arm through his. "Look," she told him, "Robert is already waiting for us at the door." Together they increased their pace, and they joined him just as the door opened.

Tobias Snape's jaw dropped open for a moment as he took in the scene before him. "Well, I'll be," he murmured. His carefully shaven face split with joy. "Come in," he cried. He stepped quickly out of the way and called back over his shoulder. "Pat, it's me boy!"

The house looked clean and airy. New paint and regular cleaning had brought the place back to life. "The place looks nice," Severus said in polite surprise.

"It'll be Pat as done that," Tobias told him. "Please, Miss Hermione, have a seat. Robbie, anywhere, man." He could barely contain his excitement, and his eyes were riveted on the tiny blue bundle Hermione carried. "Pat!" he yelled. "Get out here, luv!"

A gray-haired woman, who bore a remarkable resemblance to Molly Weasley, emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel as she came. Tobias' enthusiasm was contagious, and she grinned like a Cheshire cat at the company. "Well, now," she said, sticking out her hand, "ain't this a kicker? Two visits from Toby's folks within the same month." She shook Severus' hand in a firm grip. "Oh, yer a looker, too, ain't ya?"

"Got it from his old man, he did," Tobias said proudly. "Sev, this is Pat. That's Patricia. She's going to be yer step-mam." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Pat, this is my boy, Severus." He pointed to the chair nearest the fire. "That's Bob McGonagall, an old friend of the family, and this-" He pulled Pat around the sofa, and they sat next to Hermione. "This is Miss Hermione, the mother of my grand-"

"Son," Hermione finished for him. "Would you like to hold him?"

Tobias rubbed his hands on his creased gray trousers. "Oh, it's been so long since I've-" He broke off and looked her square in the face. "Is it all right?" There were tears of delight swimming in his deep brown eyes.

"Here," she said gently as she lay the baby in his arms. "His name is Kevin."

Mesmerized by the tiny bundle, Tobias rocked his grandson tenderly, cooing funny little sounds to him. "When's he born?"

"He's two months old," Hermione said. "Would you believe he was born on Severus' birthday?"

"January 9, then," Tobias said. He caught Severus' eyes. "Aye, I remember," he told him. " 'twas the proudest and happiest day of me life." He continued to rock the baby. "You'll never believe who came to see me two weeks ago now. Your mum. You know, the woman I went to prison for killing?" The words sank like a stone into a smooth pond.

Severus took the chair opposite McGonagall and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry for that," he said with genuine pain. "Truly."

"Here, Hermione." Tobias handed the baby back, and then he turned his full attention on the men near the fire. "Aye, I was mighty angry about that. Mighty angry. My-Tee-Ang-Gree." The only sound now came from the ticking of an old cuckoo clock.

"I think Kevin's a lovely name, an old Irish name," Pat declared loudly, breaking the silence. She gave Tobias a thump on the arm. "Always wanted one but could never have one of me own."

Tobias sighed, gave her a smile, and patted her knee. "Aye, I was angry at the whole lot of ye, and then I thought it over," he said. "I sat in that prison for twenty years, I did, but the whole while I had three square meals a day and a warm cot at night. That's more than I ever gave you and your mam growing up." He leaned over Hermione's shoulder and shook Kevin's little hand. "And that didn't include the times I hurt you two."

He settled back against the sofa and wrapped his arm around Pat. "And them I thought of this old gal." He squeezed her against him. "I wondered how I'd feel if someone hurt her, and I didn't like it very much."

"So, you're not angry anymore?" Robert asked carefully.

"I'm always angry with you, McGonagall," he shot back. Then he grinned. "But I don't hold no grudge, if that's what you're asking. Not even with you anymore. You see, old Eileen came prancing in with her new beau wanting a divorce. It seems she's a wanting to remarry."

"So, I've heard," Severus answered carefully. He frowned and looked away towards the fire.

"He's an ex-Royal Navy, I think," Pat added. "She said he was a Squid."

"Whate'er the bloke was or is," Tobias continued, "Eileen says they'd come into some money by way of her mum." He leaned forward. "Now, I'm not trying to make trouble for your mum, boy, but that man she's with may have stolen the money from yer gram."

"It's fer true," Pat said. "I heard her say he was a Filch."

Snape, Sr. nodded. "Ye might want to check up on the old burd. Anyway, Eileen was asking for a quickie divorce so her and him could marry up." He snorted. "I signed her papers right quick and sent her on her merry way."

Severus stood up, signaling the end of the visit. "Father," he said as he reached out to shake his father's hand, "I'm glad to see you're doing well. Is there anything you need?"

Tobias frowned, and the blood rose up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. "I don't take charity, boy. You should know that." Hostility and a warning came with his words.

An equal stubbornness fueled Severus' reply. "It's not charity if it comes from family."

"Charity begins at home," Hermione said as she settled little Kevin back into the perambulator. "We are family, aren't we?"

Tobias looked down at his grandson, sleeping in the warm blue blankets. "Aye," he said, softening, "I'd like to think so. Still, I can't say as we're in need. I'm doing right well for myself now."

"Maybe a visit every now and then wouldn't go amiss," Pat put in.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Hermione returned with a smile.

Opening the door to them, Tobias Snape watched as they left. "Come back anytime, boy!"


End file.
